It's like looking at a Mirror
by Garden of Avalon
Summary: It's like looking at a Mirror. A two way mirror to be exact. At surface, they were very much different than person, but deep down, they somehow share the same core personality. Maybe. She was toxic anyway. OC main character, though intertwined with the main cast in her own way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I not own anything.**

* * *

 _Ambitions._

 _As I gazed at the ceiling, thinking of an answer. It would be considered some sort of goals planned in the long run. A dream you would say. However, such thinking is a waste of productive thinking. By wasting time thinking of dreams instead of out there to do something, it is a concept almost every single young people have unconsciously adapted._

 _The normal ones that is._

 _When you fail at an exam, you'll just set up a self made ambition to get better. Instead of looking for answers by doing last minute studies because you were 'enjoying time with friends', it would have been more productive to do studying, or better yet, self studying._

 _Such as the lesson in all this, dreams have a high potential to betray you, some may even leave one's self in bitter resentment and mauling in their failure. However, by also doing proper hard work still have it's own set of options of failure, so it wasn't a perfect 100%._

 _However, if you had failed even after doing such hard work, you still have that satisfaction knowing that you had actually done something._

 _Truly, the youthful mind is simply full of shit._

 _To have make the complicated things simple, and easy things complicated, it's like their life dies without some sort of drama-_

* * *

" _ **And what is this?"**_

"Its my testament."

"English please."

"It's the essay you asked us to write yesterday."

"…the one regarding your future?"

My Japanese literature teacher perked his head up, eyeing me weirdly.

"And it said to write an essay, not this!"

"Why?" I sneered, looking down at the teacher.

"Was it because I'm right? Is it because you're bitter? Come now Sensei, as an adult, you yourself know how life works. Aren't I right?"

I boasted with pride as my Sensei sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

"Look…you need to view a change of outlook. Its your last day here and-"

"Not that anyone cares," I cut in, eyeing the outside window where lots of people were either hanging out with their friends, playing some games or huddled up together like some kind of cult meeting. Disgusting. The mere sight of these normalfags made me wince.

"Honestly I'm glad to be moving. The people around where much to cancerous to me."

"Karen-san…"

"No no, I don't need that look of pity."

Why would I need it? Being a loner here has it's merits. I was pretty much non existent, no one paid attention to me and I can do things at my leisure. It's one of the virtue's of being a loner-

"First, stop talking aloud."

"….."

"Secondly, you're taking things for granted here. You're the top of your class, lead singer in the school's choir and musical band, not to mention played a huge contribution to the school's recent fame boost, you don't look creepy at all save for your eyes and finally-"

"Aaaah mou! Enough!"

I childishly flailed my arms.

"Everyone had so much expectations of me! I don't want it! It's too much! I just want to be left alone!"

Heh, a diversion tactic. By making up some kind of stressed up problem, one would pity an honorary student like me. I don't mean to brag but I've got it all down, beautiful? Check. Smart? Check. Going into the cold girl trope persona I've build over the years? Check. Oh and everyone loves lil' ol' me where I can't do no wrong!

Teehee, why am I taking advantage of their kindness?

Cause' I'm bored. To call others a normalfags while I am one myself, is but self deception!

I really hate getting all attention. Everyone has so much expectations of me. I shed blood sweat and tears for them despite myself not wanting to.

Why?

Cause' they said so.

But no more! I'll move out of this crummy town!

Cause' I said so!

Besides, it would be nice to do one final thing.

"I'm so sick of putting up such feigned happiness for the sake of everyone!" I fake wailed at my teacher. "I just want some space, is that too much to ask?"

Putting on my best tired tone, my gaze momentarily flickered up and saw the guilty look of my teacher.

Hook line and sinker.

Call me a bitch, I don't care.

I will become the root of evil in the world of society, before sprouting out lies and deception to get what I want.

Cause' I want to.

Cause' I can.

Cause' I'm bored.

Now then, how should I proceed now?

As I gazed at the guilty teacher, I couldn't help but feel giddy.

It felt good to have the world under your palms.

* * *

 **It's like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

 _ **Chapter 1: As usual, Kohirumaki Karen builds up her mask**_

"…Kohirumaki Karen?"

"Yes that's me."

I politely bowed but gave out a dry tone. What trope should I go in here? Ice Queen? Bitch Queen? Airheaded girl? Or my real loner self?

"Well this is sudden but not uncommon. Please, sit down."

Maybe I should wait until further notice. Sitting down in a couch in the teacher's lounge, I eyed a lady in a lab coat before me.

Big bust, beautiful looks, yet smoking and had signs of a tired posture of working for long hours. Smells like an unmarried woman past her time.

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

She gazed at me, seemingly as if she heard me.

"Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing…"

T-That gaze…it was so scary. Looks like I can't use the guilt trip trope on her, she looks like the type to push others to bring out the best of them. I wonder how can I get into her?

"Well anyways, my name's Hiratsuka Shizuka."

"Nice to meet you Hiratsuka-san…or Sensei?"

She made a nod, before eyeing my files. She seemed to be reading an essay that I wrote weeks ago, when I moved out from my old school. She raised an eyebrow, before widening her eyes.

"The youthful mind is full of shit?" She murmured, before eyeing me suspiciously.

"What kind of essay is this?"

"It is what it is, an essay."

I simply answered her in a normal tone.

I expected some sort of weird gaze, a first sign I got her attention seeing I might be a weird high school girl thinking like a pessimistic idealist, therefore giving me a chance to use my tragic life trope on her therefore entering her mind like some kind of poison.

However, her reaction was not what I expected.

"Okay then."

…

Huh?!

She's not weirded out?!

"O-Oh…"

This is bad. What kind of person don't react to such a weird essay?! There isn't anyone who thinks like me in this unjust world!

"Well it would seem you seem like an honorary student at your old school? Lead singer, beautiful looks, vice president of the student council, top grades and…a tendency to distant yourself?"

She chuckled.

"Geez it's like seeing multiple students in here merged into one body like that one mutant guy…."

She must've been watching Legion…

"At any rate, you seem to be like a decent student…"

My excellent track record is considered decent here? What kind of monsters do they have in here?

"Would you like to have a tour today?"

"I would begin to start class tomorrow, so please, it would be nice to see things around here in advance…"

"You're lucky to have come In after the exams. We don't usually accept students in the middle of the semester, but it seems that you somehow got in."

"That would be my parents. They're…quite well packed and has connections with the school board…"

I mustered up a low sad tone, giving signals of a girl with family problem, however, Hiratsuka seemed to be eyeing me intently, before sighing.

"You can drop all those acts you know."

"…."

What?!

Now she's even able to see through me?!

"A girl who has everything, looks, money, grades and all that, yet is putting up acts in an effort to either look good or bad in the eyes of other people. I know someone that is exactly like you, or to a specific degree, if they had done the Fusion Dance…"

"Huh?"

"What are you after Kohirumaki-san? What are you _**really**_ after in all this?"

That was a question that stung me to be honest. Never have I met someone so straight forward and perceptive. She must be dealing with people with all sorts of problems to be able to perceive my mask. If I can't bring up my mask round her then…

Hunching.

Face dropping into a near scowl state.

Low tone.

Eyes seemingly like a glare.

As I opt my usual posture at home, I snorted.

"Bah. And here I thought I could leave my mark on you…" I bitterly spat in an honest tone.

Hiratsuka smiled and said, "Now that's more like it girl. Be more honest okay?"

Being honest huh?

Being honest to people is like being genuine to them. To open up your mask and show them your true self is just the same like giving out your weakness. Bad memories began to resurface. I remembered having this particular boy that I liked when I was a kid, we played together nearly all our life.

We were inseparable to be honest.

I felt like a giddy girl in day, and decided to invite him to a tree house I used to have, and there, despite being a kid, I let my emotions flow out and showed him myself. I didn't have any friends as a child, and you could say he was the epicentrum of my life at the time.

Obsessed much? Of course, I was a kid. I _**fuckin' yearned for-**_

…..

….

Oh my.

Did I almost showed you readers a crack on my mask? Now showing it too early wouldn't be fun for the story wouldn't it?

Anyway, despite I poured my heart into him that day, he outright rejected me. No, he disdained me for it, so much he pushed me out of the tree house as I plummeted into the ground. I remembered that day, as the impact of gravity hit me, I lost all sense of normalcy.

Now I'm just…well…how I'm now.

"Honest huh? No thanks. It's like giving an enemy a spear as you turned their back on them."

I smiled brightly after that.

"I can't use my mask on you, but that doesn't mean I can't use it on others right?"

"Oooooh man."

Hiratsuka chuckled at me, muttering about I'm the most hated specimen for this one guy with dead fish eyes. So it would seem someone wouldn't like me then?

That's good.

Because life without conflict would be boring now would it?

* * *

 **It's like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

 _ **Chapter 2: Kohirumaki Karen is toxic**_

"And this is Class 2-F, of which I serve as the homeroom teacher and modern Japanese teacher as well."

Hiratsuka guided me on the hallway, pointing at a classroom. Somehow I'm getting main protagonist classroom vibes from it. Curious, I popped my head in and saw students either hanging out in groups, playing games or simply dozing off.

So it would seem it's lunch time now for the students.

I eyed a particular group of students who's looks are far from generic side characters.

Ah, this must be the popular ones, seeing as how their interaction screams of social bravado and superiority. That and their character design are more distinguished compared to others. I eyed a particular blonde with drills, before biting my thumbs nail as I clicked my tongue.

Damn!

The queen bitch trope is already taken!

Well there goes one trope, several more to go.

"Like, I heard about this new place down town. We should totally try that place out."

The queen bitch spoke up as she eyed her phone, to which I assume she was browsing at this new place. Ah, that must be my parents coffee shop. They do lots of business and culinary happens to be their forte.

The rest of her clique seemed to be discussing over the new place, however, there was this one particular guy that eyed me. Apparently, he was the only one who noticed a girl with ankle length hair standing by the door with a scarf covering half of her face.

Handsome face, blonde hair, athletic build.

I assumed this must be the king bitch, a superior version of the queen bitch, an alpha amongst the race known as normalfags. Seriously, go to hell with that wishy washy fakey smile of yours.

He leaned at his clique despite already noticing me as he said, "Hey, you guys seen that girl before? Is she new here?"

"Eh? What girl?"

The queen bitch was the first one to respond as I mentally giggle. She so does have the hots for the king bitch, and like a natural instinct to defend her man despite not being together, she noticed me.

"She looks like a ghost."

You know there's something called whispering right?

"Must be a day time ghost! Look at her eyes, it's glaring!"

A boy with an orange hair shrieked in panic.

Ah.

The dumb boy trope.

I wonder if there is a dumb girl around?

"Like, sorry I'm late!"

Found one.

I perked my head up and saw a girl with huge breasts and a bun in her head coming into the classroom, apparently a bit ragged.

"I got uuh…caught up in things…"

"By being in the toilet?"

The queen bitch spoke up with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh? Ah, n-no, I had uuh…things to do…"

"The Service Club?"

"Totally!"

The airhead spoke up more cheerfully as she said that. This 'service club' must be precious for her.

The smile she had as she spoke about this service club was suffice to say, breath taking. It was arguably the most sincere smile I've seen in my life.

"Well you've been spending time less and less here…"

The queen bitch spoke up again, this time with a heavy tone.

"Be careful of Yukinoshita, who knows what'll she'll do…"

"T-Totally!"

What's this?

This Yukinoshita girl seemed to be a part of the service club the airhead seemed to cherish, however she agreed to be wary of this Yukinoshita girl just to save face against the queen bitch?

I know girls like her.

She's one of those girls who would be sweet when alone, yet will distance themselves in the eyes of the society. She's a nice girl, I believed that the moment I saw her smile. However, after that act that was displayed before me…..

I dislike her.

In fact, I found her revolting.

How could one say such nice things about this person, but refuse to speak up for her as well. Seriously, she disgusts me. Does losing social points matter that much? Does she not actually care for this other girl she spoke off?

No matter.

I tuned off the air head and eyed other students, though nothing interests me.

"A-Anyway, I've got to go, Yukinon- err…I have other stuff to do!"

She quickly left after getting a bento box from her desk, but not before muttering a quick sorry towards the queen bitch. I always wonder why does the ones that sit atop The social ladder care so much if one of their friends go to another friend?

Is it because they have less people to be an ass to? Or do they dislike having their clique going elsewhere? Honestly such bonds couldn't even be called bonds, in fact, it's just straight up oppressing them to go along with em'.

Note to self.

Find a way to enter their clique and hopefully mess it a little.

Teehee, that would be fun.

Such fakery needs to be erased in this world, and only if they can come through that ordeal would they become truly genuine friends.

"So where's my class now?"

* * *

"And this is your assigned class, Class 2-J."

"This place screams of elitists and the ones that _**actually**_ soar above others in the social ladder…"

"Well you're not wrong…"

Hiratsuka placed her hand on her chin, mimicking a thinking posture and opts an amused smile.

"Interesting choice of words."

"Its fact."

I huffed and lazily tilt my head back at her.

"The way how the students within carry themselves with an air of arrogance and poise, the way how they don't go out much save for toilet or library for extra studying, truly this place is for the smart elitists…"

Which I would honestly prefer the room full of those shitty youths previously. It's so boring in here! I can't poison them!

"What do you mean poison?"

"Ah…eh? Did I speak aloud again?"

I feigned a playful tone as Hiratsuka rubbed her temples.

"Oh god please help me…"

Hm?

"It's like seeing that rotten fish eye and Haruno in one body…"

Oh? So she met my kind before? So I'm actually a fusion of two people?!

"No, you're not. This isn't Dragon ball or Legion…"

"I should really learn to be aware of my internal monologue…"

* * *

"So does this place has clubs?"

Ahhh clubs.

A place where one father's to do a certain activity together, for either the sake of furthering a specific ability and goal, such as basketball, soccer etc etc, or a small community such as the literature club, or something along those lines.

It's also where most normalfags go.

Honestly I couldn't even be bothered to join one. Being the vice president of the student council back in my old school was a pain the ass. I have to sort out paper works for clubs, sometimes step in as a consultant to fix up useless and pointless teen drama fights, you get the gist of it.

Why did I accept the position?

Well my parents said so. And their word is always law. Well no more! No longer shall I suffer the social attacks and expectations of my old school! It's time to start anew!...while also planting my poison everywhere.

Teehee…

"Woah that's some menacing giggle."

"I know right?"

I gleefully agreed with Hiratsuka who sighed with a small chuckle escaping. What an odd teacher. I'm still curious as to what kind of people they have at this place to make _**me**_ seem like a normal girl in her eyes.

"I'm a bit press for times right now." Hiratsuka mused, before muttering how incompetent the other teachers were and dump their work load on her.

"So I'll guide you to the service club."

"Service club?"

Well now, I had planned to check out this service club sooner or later seeing the airhead girl spoke so fondly of it.

"It is what it's name implies, a service club. I guide little lost lambs and they solve their problems." Hiratsuka said, but not before rubbing her temples.

"And you wouldn't believe the amount of lost lambs there were, with their own sets of problem…"

"Well the minds of the youth nowadays are filled with teen angst and unnecessary drama."

I explained as I sighed out heavily, opting my lazy hunching posture.

"Such as they make simple problems complicated, they too do not have the mental strength to solve it themselves and must have people guiding them. We're in high school! An age of independency! Why waste time doing all those drama shit when they could do more productive things?!"

I sighed.

"What a shitty generation I was born into. If they can't think for themselves, then they rely on another person. Dumbasses…"

"Do you consider the aspect of youth trash?"

"Of course."

"All the more reason to place you in the service club."

"Feh?"

What? Did I just walk into a trap? Did I suddenly active her trap card?!

"We're here."

Hiratsuka's calling made me perk my head up. We had been walking into a different building, before arriving in front of a door. The sign of the classroom wasn't present, so I assumed it was previously used a storage however, it has stickers sticking on them.

Maybe it was the amount of people they had helped?

"Yo."

Hiratsuka gave a casual greeting, sliding the classroom door open as I heard a voice from inside.

"Sensei, don't go coming in so casually. Didn't we agree for you to knock?"

"I did."

She didn't.

"You didn't."

"Well never mind that," Hiratsuka brushed off the girl within, judging from her voice. "Where's that rotten eyes?"

"He's gone off with that chuunibyou for more…'proof reading' of his works and won't be coming in today."

"Ah, tough luck. Would've killed to see a scene between these two…"

"Two?"

Ah!

I heard the voice of the airheaded girl

"Oh yeah, there's a new student coming in tomorrow, in your class specifically."

"Mine?"

The other girl, the calm one, spoke up.

"Now that's a surprise, the school don't take in registrations in the middle of the year…"

"Well she says she's packin' and her parents is in the school board. Kohirumaki-san, come in!"

"If you would excuse me…"

I entered in with a greeting and coming into view was a rather…spacious room per say, with most of the chairs and table stacked up and the back of the room. I saw a long table with three chair, the airhead and the other girl sitting near each other, whilst the third chair was far from the two.

What an odd sitting arrangement.

Anyway, I eyed the other girl as she gazed at me.

"Yukinoshita Yukino."

"Eh? You know Yukinon?"

The airhead spoke up as I gazed at her.

"I've seen her once or twice…" I replied sincerely and eyed Yukino.

"Her sister frequently visits my old school."

At the mention of her sister, Yukino stiffened a bit, but quickly closed her eyes, regaining composure.

"Is that so? Then I apologize in advance for her behavior, and on her behalf as well."

"It's fine," I said with a smile. "She was a scary witch anyway."

Yukino blinked.

"Did…did you just call my sister a witch?"

" _ **You can't see that smile of hers?"**_

I spoke with a deep tone and smiled at Yukino, eyes widening as a smile formed at my face.

" _ **The face of a true lady who knows what's she doing. I'm genuinely terrified of her. Aren't you too?"**_

"….."

"….."

The air head and Yukino stared at me. Tensed atmosphere filled the sir, before I quickly shook my head and smiled.

"Well that's at least in my opinion."

"Man, your poison planting doesn't beat around the bush huh?"

"Sensei!"

I pouted at Hiratsuka who laughed at the sight as Yukino closed her eyes, laughing a bit as well as her shoulder shook a bit.

"I can see why sensei said it would have been amusing to see that rotten eyes and her banter…"

"Eh? What? What's funny?"

The poor airhead seems genuinely lost as the previously tensed atmosphere was gone and now replaced with a lighter one.

Yukino leaned in and whispered something towards the airhead, probably as an act of courtesy to me. It took a while before the airhead placed her fist at her palm and made a 'tomph!' sound.

"So it's like seeing your sister and Hikki in one body? But I don't see Hikki in her!"

Hikki? What an odd name for a person.

"Hikki?"

"Another member."

Yukino simply answered my question. Hmm…this Hikki person seems to be referenced in tandem with rotten eyes, so I assumed they're the same person.

"And starting tomorrow, Kohirumaki-san would be a new member as well."

"I never agreed to this!"

"All the more reason to put you here…" Hiratsuka nods in triumph as she said that.

"Man I'm finding these nut jobs everywhere…"

"I'm a nut job?"

"Excuse me Sensei?"

"Actually I am one."

All three of us girls simultaneously replied as Hiratsuka chuckled.

"You guys are a riot…"

"I can see why you scream of single…"

At that moment, the atmosphere froze.

Yukino and the airhead went stiff as I tilt my head. Huh? Did I say something-

 _ **Fwoosh!**_

Wind brushing against my cheek.

Fist moving at the speed of light.

Ground breaking at the sheer impact!

The school vibrated!

Okay the last two was a joke, but the others wasn't. As I blinked, I noticed a fist near my cheeks with Hiratsuka menacingly grinning at me.

"You really are having a piece of that rotten eyes within you…careful now, you're treading on dangerous water…"

"O-Okay…"

I immediately apologized as Hiratsuka smiled at me, going back to her normal posture.

"Well glad we could come to an understanding…"

Aaah!

That wasn't an understanding! That was oppressing! Scary! Hiratsuka goes physical and beyond! Plus Ultra!

"….Plus…Ultra?"

Yukino genuinely tilt her head, eyeing me in a confused manner as I fist pumped. Did I talk aloud again?

"Yeah!"

Hiratsuka joined me, though we earned a pitying look from the air head. Hey! That was uncalled for!

"Well at any rate, I should probably formally introduce myself…tomorrow."

"Eh?"

"I think I'll explore the place tomorrow with my new…club…"

I eyed Hiratsuka with a dead pan tone who gave me a thumbs up.

I bowed towards the other two in a polite manner.

"I can say that this is a place for the socially troubled."

"….."

I eyed Yukino with a smile.

"A girl going stiff at the mention of their family members screams of a troubled child with family problems, and judging by your elite status, it has a 87% chance of it being related to some kind of expectancy from a family member. Sister and…mother perhaps?"

Then I eyed the air head.

"And a girl who acts nice like a social butterfly, but isn't afraid to disdain one another and not openly defend their true closed friends just for the sake of social points. I honestly dislike people like you."

I smiled.

"You two are a troubled bunch. I like it! Let us develop a way to help one another okay?"

As I eyed the two, I could see their expressions clearly.

Yukinoshita Yukino is without a doubt a weak and frail girl. I can see her mask cracking already.

As for the air head, she was not a nice person at all, as judged by my previous encounter.

These two have such undermining problem that they refuse to solve up by simply sucking it up and facing it head on. In my image, a snake slithered around the two as I grinned internally. By causing social disarray within a group, they are bound to look at me with odd eyes, even disdain.

Some might call it social suicide in a sense.

But I'm not like that.

No, far from it.

I'll enter them like a snake, slow and patient as I approach them. Once they let their guards down, I will strike! I'll plant my poison in them They will persist and hold on, but eventually they will dissolve just like anyone else.

And then…

And _**only**_ then you will find true, _**genuine**_ bonds!

Because this world is full of superficial bonds, even these two have such superficial bonds. Only then, if they survive the ordeal they shall become genuine!

That is how I do things in this world.

I shall watch from the side lines, time to time entering the fray to enter my poison, before being there to watch as they destroy and rebuild themselves. Because if I won't do it, who will?

I will not sacrifice myself for the benefit of others, so it's only logical to take the initiative right?

Am I bitch?

Oh yeah, big time.

Do I care?

Nope.

How toxic of me.

Teehee.

* * *

I left the school grounds with Hiratsuka personally escorting me out despite she saying she was pressed for time. As we reached the gates, we came into a halt.

"This is my stop. Once again, I welcome you to Sobu High."

She raised a finger and flicked me on the forehead.

"And don't do that again."

"But I'm right am I?!"

"You truly do resemble him, but more…Haruno within you."

"What is with you guys comparing me with people I barely know?!"

"Its nothing."

"I'm not convinced-"

"You needn't try to get attention okay?"

Eh?

Hiratsuka placed a hand on my shoulder as she opts a sincere, warm smile, eyeing me as if she had been through this before.

"I do not know what is your final goal, but it isn't worthy sacrificing yourself to gain attention for something you have planned up."

"Wha-"

"I currently have a student just like you. Eyes that are scary, have a lazy demeanor, is a pessimistic idealist and…"

"….."

"Have some sort of trauma."

"….."

"Only he self sacrifice while you plant seeds of poison. You are different, yet your core personality is exactly the same. When are you guys going to start thinking about yourself?"

I genuinely smiled at Hiratsuka as she released her hand from my shoulder, a bit proud in her smile as she-

"But if I won't do it, then who will?"

She froze up as I walked away.

"I don't need pity Sensei, but it's appreciated though. Pitying one another is similar to looking down at one another. It's okay, I'm used to it."

I tilt my head back and smiled.

"Because eventually, all things in this world with end. Even relationships. I do not like superficial bonds, so I'll take the first initiative to make things right. To destroy is to rebuild!"

* * *

"Ah! Kohirumaki-sama!"

I perked my head up as I entered a coffee shop my parents built. It was designed to attract younger people as I grimly eyed a cashier calling out to me.

"What?" I answered in a tired tone.

"Did my parents call again?"

"Y-Yes…"

Typical!

Leave it to others to contact me towards my parents. Almost every single branch of any place my parents own ways has that one informant the moment they noticed me. I sighed and said, "Coffee, black, no sugar and make it hot okay? Send it to table three and give me the device my parents contacted you guys with."

Without even bothering to look at the employee's, I left to go to the far corner of the coffee shop, café persay, and sat there. The place was nice, as all table booths had a sliding door to give privacy, each booth was spacious to fit four people.

It comes with free WiFi and some charging docks and all that you would see in a modern café.

I didn't close my booth and so decided to lazily rest my head at the table, eyeing the Café's insides. It was quite stylish and gives off a nice, hang out place. Ugh. I'd rather take a family restaurant honestly…

"Onii-chan! Let's try this place!"

"This would be the new place I've heard. Ku ku ku ku, it would seem my third eye truly have evolved even further!"

"…That's what you call the internet dimwit."

I heard three voices as I eyed three customers coming in. Judging from the staff's reaction, it would seem this would be their first customer of the day. It was, after all, opening day. Hence the empty place. Damn. I though I would at least get an hour or two of some lone time.

"Onii-chan! They even serve heavy meals here! Can we eat here? Can we? Can we?"

"I don't know…the price is yet to be-"

"Hikigaya-dono, I would take this time to agree with your little sister. The price in here…"

"What off it?"

"I think it's cheap enough for uuh…you to…um…

* * *

…

Huh?

Hikigaya?

I stood up, eyes widen as I approached the trio. I ignored the employer that came with my order, muttering only a 'send it to my booth'.

Could it be?

As I arrived near the trio, a young girl eyed me, startled at my gaze. It's not surprising though. I was always told my eyes gave of an impressions of either a crazed look or a glare. And that's me when I'm making a neutral expression.

"Hikigaya…"

I spoke up without besting around the bush as the young girl and a guy with dead fish eyes perked their heads up.

""Yes?""

They both spoke simultaneously.

"…"

"…Uuh…Onii-chan, you know this girl?"

"She wears a uniform different from ours…so she's not one our kin…"

"Don't say that to strangers idiot…"

The dead fish eye guy eyed me.

"What's it to you?"

"Onii-chan that's even more rude!"

"Mm…you don't seem to remember me do you?"

"Ah. On behalf of my Onii-chan, I apologize if he did something indecent."

"Hey that's too cruel you know?"

I giggled.

"It's not too surprising, knowing Hachiman."

"…"

The trio looked stunned.

"I'm…sorry but I don't recall meeting you before…"

"Its fine. It's been over eleven years anyway…"

"…Eh?"

"I'm Kohirumaki Karen!"

I spun in an exaggerated manner, as if I was trying to show a birth mark shaped like a star on my neck **[1]**.

"And I am your cousin!"

* * *

 **[1]** Reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. In Part 3 of the sites, Stardust Crusaders, the antagonist DIO did a pose involving showing his back and a star shaped birth mark near the back side of his neck. Karen happens to also have this birth mark as a gag and is using this pose.

* * *

That wraps it up for the prologue.

Tell me what did you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **A/N: I prefer to do Authour's at the end of the chapter.**

 **Ninja Edit: For those confused at the 'chapters' due to this being chapter '2' but I wrote chapter '3' below, it's written in light Novel format hence the difference in 'chapters'.**

* * *

 **It's like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

 _ **Chapter 3: Kohirumaki Karen is genuine**_

 _ **Breaths held.**_

 _ **Eyes focused.**_

 _ **As I pressed the bars of the piano, a strung of Melody begun to play, echoing throughout the empty auditorium.**_

 _ **Expressionless and cold, there's a girl locked away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In the dark all alone, she finally breathes her last**_

 _ **Everywhere we look we see hopelessness**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pain and despair fills this life**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Slowly we drown in this world that can never be changed**_

 _ **Open your eyes**_

 _ **Our reality is a shadow of itself**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Broken and devoid of hope**_

 _ **What does it mean to have freedom**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Every single feeling, every moment**_

 _ **All that I felt, longing and agony**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pleading in desperation it could be love**_

 _ **Throw me away, I don't get to feel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Schadenfreude for you**_

 _ **Is there no passion left?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All of this drama seems so dead to me**_

I paused, smiling bitterly to myself.

 _ **Discord is all that's left to see.**_

* * *

"….Cousin huh?"

Hachiman nods his head in a confident manner, with Komachi following his actions, before the two spoke in sync.

""Who's paying you to do this?""

Agh!

So mean! Too mean! Is this how you greet a relative?!

"W-What do you mean? I-I'm your cousin!" I stuttered.

Hachiman made a thinking face.

"Yeah…..no."

"Why?!"

"A stranger whom I've never met in my life suddenly walks up to me and claims she is my cousin, who again, I'm not even aware off. Assuming you _**are**_ my cousin, it would mean either my mother or father had a sibling and-"

"Mother."

"It would mean my mother had a sibling, therefore my Auntie, therefore an Auntie who comes time to time into our house and showers us with money and spoils us to Oblivion."

"That's one shallow way to portray an Auntie-"

"Komachi agrees!"

"So you think the same?!"

Hachiman crossed his arms, clearly not amused.

"I get that your dedicated to your job and all-"

"I'm not being paid to do this!" I flailed my arms childishly.

"What kind of person would just randomly admit that they are a relative for no apparent reason, out of the bloom knowing we never met after a long time!" I countered him.

"A con artist."

"That's!...a sound argument."

Shit!

He had a point!

How can I convince him?!

Ah! That's right!

"I know everything about you!"

"Hmmmhmmm!"

Nearby, Komachi nods as her ahoge swung.

"That's impossible, because _**I**_ know everything about Onii-chan!"

"Oh is that so?"

I locked eyes with Komachi, who flinched at my gaze.

"Onii-chan! She has scary eyes that looks like it could kill unlike yours!"

"Unlike mine? Huh? What do you mean?"

Ignoring Hachiman's retort, I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Did you know that his ahoge moves when he's happy or aroused?"

"It does not!"

"Of course it doesn't. But if this was an anime, it would have."

Komachi pouts and hid behind her brother.

"What is the full name of my brother?!"

"Hikigaya Hachiman."

"What's his height?!"

"172cm."

"What's his favorite food?"

"The ones where he doesn't have to work for."

"H-Hey I'm standing here you know?"

"Oh shush~"

I brushed him off with a giggle.

"Mmmm…it would seem that you know his basic attributes…."

"Those are basic? They're part of me damn it!"

Ignoring Hachiman again, Komachi said, "Let's see how you handle this…"

"This isn't a national exam, and I feel violated at this point. Is this verbal rape?"

"Where is Onii-chan's birthmark?!"

"It's a spot that looked similar to a star placed at his ***"

At that moment, a timely truck came in and honked, censoring my words as the entire café widens their eyes, before awkwardly going away to do their jobs.

Komachi laughed in a menacing manner however.

"Hmmhmm! That's impossible! That was a trick question!"

"…."

"Hachiman's silence says otherwise…"

I taunted and smirked at the younger Hikigaya siblings. Komachi eyed Hachiman with a look of bewilderment as she said, "B-But we've taken baths together!"

"…..I did it first with him…"

"Hey! Don't go making that blushing expression!" Hachiman retorts and points at me.

"How the hell can you say that to a virgin like me?!"

"so you do admit it?"

"I….!...uuh…"

"If not, drop your pants."

"What?!"

"I'm serious."

I opt a sharp gaze and eyed the Hikigaya siblings.

"I do not lie unless it's for my own benefit. What would I gain in doing this?"

"O-Onii-chan?"

"…..I have no such birthmark!"

Hachiman huffed and eyed me.

"You sure are one insistent dog."

"I'm not a con artist! In fact, I know one thing even your sister don't know!"

"That's impossible!"

Komachi retorts and this time stood before her brother.

"Bring it on!"

"Guys…I get that I'm popular and all but-"

""Hikigaya Hachiman, can you please keep quiet for a moment?""

….

"Hey Zaimokuza…I'm still the protagonist right?"

* * *

I gestured the Hikigaya siblings to follow me as we went back to my booth. There, I sat across the Hikigaya siblings and took out my wallet and placed a picture before the two. Hachiman and Komachi leaned in and eyed the picture.

There was four children in the picture, with one a bit older then us.

The first one was a boy with an extremely dull looking expression. He was standing next to a girl with short black hair, yours truly, as she held an even more dull face as she held his hand. On my other side was another boy hugging me, placing his cheeks on mine as he opt a bright smile. This would be Hachiman.

Finally, the older girl, no more two years older, was flat as a board and had braces, short hair and wore glasses. She was hugging us three children.

"This is Hykh."

"Hykh?"

"To be specific, H. Y. K. H, pronounced Hi-ki."

I eyed Hachiman.

"It's like 'Hikki' but the 'Hee' at the front is replaced with 'Hi'. This is our play group you know? It's been a while…"

"…..Ah….."

Hachiman spoke with a sense of familiarity as my face brightened up. Could he remember?! Could he-

"If you truly are my cousin…then answer me this."

I eagerly leaned in.

"What are the monikers of the group?"

H – Hero

Y - Yog-Sothoth

K – Knightmare

H – Hachi

I explained all names as Hachiman opts a thinking face. He stared at me long and hard, before closing his eyes.

"Just as I suspected…"

"Onii-chan?"

He eyed me as my face brightened up. So he does remember! This is great-

"You are dangerous."

….

Ah?

I blinked as Hachiman stood up.

" _ **Schadenfreude."**_

"Schaden…what?"

Komachi looked puzzled as Hachiman eyed me.

"Let me ask you this to solidify you as my cousin."

"Anything!"

"Do _**you**_ remember anything?"

"…..That's….why I picked Chiba…"

"?"

"I personally picked transferring to Chiba. It's…my home. Or at least, I used to have a home, it was sold away when we moved out. I want to reconnect to my past. I can't remember anything in my past…"

"What's the point in doing so?"

"Huh?"

"I won't beat around the bush. You and I…."

He gazed at me in the eyes, though he looked hardened for a moment, it returned back to it's dead fish state.

"Are nothing more than strangers at this point."

…...

"Ah. That so?"

Komachi eyed me, a bit surprised from my empty tone as I leaned back lazily at the booth, sighing.

"And here I thought I could use the past to get into you."

"Hmph."

He smirked.

"You are indeed my cousin then….or should I say Knightmare?"

"Hachi~"

"I'm lost."

Poor Komachi looked confused as Hachiman sat down and explained.

"This is Kohirumaki Karen. She is an extremely dangerous person with a dangerous mind set and values, and a dangerous personality not to mention dangerous looks and dangerous-"

"I get it, I'm female you." I chimed in nonchalantly.

"But she looked genuinely trying to-"

"I knew it was my cousin the moment she mentioned Hykh." Hachiman sighed and crossed his arms. "I was just making bullshit along the way. However at this point we're just strangers, nothing more."

"Indeed," I agreed. "Life is too short to worry about past bonds, or become anxious of the future. What's best is to handle the present, the now, the reality. Clinging or trying to fix up bonds is simply a waste of time, such as it is a paper, it's easily destroyed."

I opt an empty gaze.

" _ **Even familial bonds are superficial."**_

"….She's like you, but worse Onii-chan."

"Now you see why I said she was dangerous?"

He stood up and walked away.

"It's best you don't get too close to her."

Ah…Hikigaya Hachiman.

It would seem I found my enigma.

It was…looking at a Mirror I suppose?

 _ **In my image, snakes slithered around the Hikigaya siblings, however, just as I bored my fangs, a massive animal paw decapitated me. It was a panda with dead fish eyes.**_

It would seem I can't get into the Hikigaya siblings, Komachi was an easy target but since I underestimated her…

"I'll be visiting your house soon!"

All I got was a simple wave but not before overhearing-

"Onii-chan, what was word just now?"

"It was her motto. _**Schadenfreude**_."

"What does it mean?"

Hachiman managed to tilt his head back, eyeing me.

" _ **The experience of joy, pleasure or self satisfaction from learning or witnessing the failures, troubles or humiliation of others."**_

* * *

 _Family._

 _Friends._

 _Lovers._

 _Are they truly different?_

 _Looking into different perspective, one can say they are different. But what do they share in common?_

 _Bonds._

 _Bonds of matrimony, bonds of lovers, bonds of friendship, you know the drill._

 _I have stated this before, but bonds in this world are superficial. Even familial ones. One could say familial bonds is the unspoken strongest bond in the world, especially a parent towards their children. A parent has unconditional love for their child._

 _No matter how twisted they are, no matter how horrible they are, true parents may act sad, angry, disappointed and disdain but deep down, they truly love their child. However this is just a rule made up coincidentally by the masses over the years._

 _Truly if the world chose to see the world from outside the box then things would have been different. This wouldn't be the same. Family broken, friendships lost, lovers drifted apart._

 _However, it was because they were unable to rise through that problem._

 _They lie to themselves and to other people, to make an illusion to_ _ **themselves**_ _about the familial bonds. It was because they refuse to handle the problem, things got out of hand…simply because they were 'family'._

 _Just like double faced people, like the airheaded girl. She was a nice girl isn't she?_

 _Lies._

 _You see, there isn't a nice person in this world. All people in this world, even a Saint, have a dark side. It's what make us human. However, many consider this dark side…'dark' and or negative. But what if this dark side was their true self?_

 _Their genuine self._

 _People wears mask to fool and lie to themselves to gain self satisfaction knowing that they're just covering up their ugly self. Which is why the normalfags run amok in this society. Oh how I wish I could have just have a power to simply point at those normalfags and say_ _ **'bang!'**_ _And goes off their heads!_ _ **[1]**_

 _Which is why I have tropes to label myself._

 _Why?_

 _Because I'm not lying to myself._

 _This_ _ **is**_ _myself._

 _Someone who run amok, injecting venom into the society and destroy it from within. Only when their mask break is where I will consider them…genuine. Their broken, ugly dark shallow self,_ _ **that**_ _is where the genuine within people lies!_

 _There isn't any good people in this world!_

* * *

"… _ **.What the hell is this?"**_

I sheepishly bonked my own head and stuck a tongue out, mimicking a cute _'tehpero!_ ' pose.

"My…uuuh…essay…"

"What was the first thing I gave you when you entered the school grounds?"

"To write an essay regarding on how I 'Looked at Life so Far'."

"And _**this**_ is it?"

"Y-Yep!"

I gave a cheeky grin though I resorted to stare at the ground. I feel so pathetic under her gaze, and _**I**_ make people uncomfortable due to my personality. What's up with that? Does she have some sort of skill to instantly subdue people who think like me?

"Well you're lucky I'm in a good mood today, and I've seen this type of essay before…"

Mmm….

"Could it be written by Hikigaya Hachiman?"

"Ah, your cousin right?"

"Wat."

"You forgot the 'H' in what above."

"Its to exclaim how surprised I was."

I dropped down to my lazy posture and leaned on the wall.

"How did you know I was Hachiman's cousin?"

"I got a call yesterday from your mother. She sent me your medical records on how to handle you."

"I don't need that filthy medical record."

I crossed my arms, unamused. Oh now my mother sends attention? Too little to late buddy. Hiratsuka took out a folder with my name on it as she opened it and said, "I'll be reading this for the time being, until then, you're free to enjoy the school before homeroom start."

* * *

Arriving here before the gates had opened was truly a glorious idea, I got to use the auditorium and play a song before the first soul, being the janitor, came in. Then, I explored the school whilst eyeing the facilities it has to offer.

Making my new classroom, I eyed it being empty before opting to sit nearby the window. I peered down. I must admit the school's uniform is cute, though I had adjustments made to my liking. For one thing, the skirt rested near my ankles, making it longer compared to others.

I retained the blazer, but replaced the ribbon with a large red bow, similar to the ones you could see in seifuku uniforms. Finally, my favorite black scarf covering the lower half of my face.

Mm…what would be a great way to surprise my new classmates? A good surprise of course! What? You thought I would plant my poison in them on the first day? What do you take me for, a monster?!

I'll give em' an hour.

Then again…the classroom of elites is rather boring…

Maybe I'll just mess up with Hachiman's class later.

* * *

"Ah."

"?"

I perked my head up. Students had been coming in while I decided to have a cat nap at my classroom. The sight of students coming in signifies homeroom would be starting soon. I yawned but noticed a person standing next to me, a bit surprised at my presence apparently.

"Ah, Yuki-chan."

I opt my true, loner lazy like personality. Eyes dull, back a bit hunched to a lazy slouched and tone of voice a bit deeper.

"What's up?"

"You're in my place."

"Oh."

I moved to the desk next to her. A student came by, opening her mouth to say something but was met by my glare.

"What do ya' want?"

I gazed at her causing her to flinch, before walking off, clearly freaked out by a glaring girl that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Yukino eyed me a bit, before sitting next to me. She arranged some of her stuff, placing some of her belongings as she opened her desk and-

"…."

"?"

Curious, I leaned towards Yukino who suddenly halt herself. She was eyeing the desk and by the time I enclosed my head in, it was abruptly shut by said owner.

"What's in there Yuki-chan?"

"….."

Yukino eye me, cautious. However, I smiled in return. This is it….this is it! It wasn't a gaze of cautious of fear nor disdain, nor annoyance or uncomfortable! It was a gaze of….

 _ **'Why the hell are you interested?'**_

The seeds of poison ran deeper as I said, "What'cha got there Yuki-chan?"

"None of it which is your concern."

Calmly, she brushed me off.

"Aww…."

I pouted, before leaning my head on her table rudely.

"Can I open it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"If I cause a scene in class, would you let me open it?"

"Unnecessary chaos would only breed more chaos. It's a chain effect. I'm surprised you don't know this and I do not like my mornings to have chaos in them."

I slumped back on my table. Jeez what a cold one….

How fun.

I stood up.

"Hey did anyone do something to Yuki-chan's desk?"

Some heads eyed me weirdly, a new person suddenly talking aloud was a bizarre sight, especially in the class for elites. I gazed at Yukino a bit who sighed and-

 _ **Who the hell is Yuki-chan?**_

 _ **It's not Yukinoshita-san is it?**_

 _ **Nah.**_

 _ **She's always alone.**_

 _ **Who's this girl anyway?**_

 _ **Scary eyes!**_

Ah.

My mouth formed into a pout as Yukino sighed again, in fact, the previous and the sigh she did now wasn't out of disdain for me, it was merely a sigh of disappointment. She eyed me and shook her head.

"Their heads are too thick to understand the social norms…"

"Or at least formal communication and common sense right?"

Yukinoshita merely nods her head, though a tiny amused smile formed on her face.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall. A big predator, no matter how big, will always be overwhelmed by numbers. It just depends how this predator falls. Either it choose to fall or try to do something to hold on."

I eyed Yukino as she calmly opened a book to read.

"However…a prey is still a prey. There are labeled as prey for a reason."

Mmm….

"If I may…"

"?"

I rudely slammed up Yukino's desk much to her surprise and eyed the contents within. There was some kind of... pasty thing inside, with some mud and grass. Apparently, someone vandalized Yukino's desk with curse words scratched onto the desk.

Yukino was about to complain…before I stuffed my hand into the mud.

"…."

She was surprised, though remained frozen as I wiggled my fingers in the mud.

"Fresh, probably about several hours. Maybe when I was in the auditorium? And these scratch marks…"

I ran my finger tips through it.

"Sharp, so recent as well. Does someone hold a grudge against you?"

"I….."

"Wrong phrasing. Does someone _**disdain**_ you?"

Yukino remained silent as I gently closed her desk, before sitting back. I eyed the muddy hand, before smiling. Prey….huh….

* * *

"And starting today, we would be having a new student."

That was my signal.

I stood up and mustered my 'Energetic Girl' trope.

"Hi there!"

I cheerfully greeted as I stood before the class with my name written on the board behind me.

"Kohirumaki Karen!~" I chirped in an energetic manner. "I just recently moved here and I look forward to be classmates with you despite entering in the middle of the year! Please guide me and I shall be under your care!"

I bowed, before standing up as the teacher said, "Before we get you your sit, tell us a bit of yourself."

I eyed some students a bit interested, while most had the 'oh more classmates' while some went 'more competition huh?'

Damn elitistfags….

"Mm…about myself huh? I'll keep it brief. I like simple cute things and reading books. As for dislikes…I daresay I dislike…mm…fake things I suppose?"

"Fake things-"

" _ **Like how some of you guys can keep a straight face after vandalizing someone's desk."**_

I opt a sweet smile as I said that, prompting the teacher to blink in surprise while others looked baffled.

 _ **What is this girl talking about?**_

 _ **Did someone get their desks messed up?**_

 _ **Then again, I heard the new girl spoke something about Yukinoshita's desk?**_

 _ **Nah**_

Ah…

Such blind people. I smiled internally at this. The perception of the masses usually See's what they want to see. They didn't care for Yukino one bit, therefore, they blinded themselves unconsciously and block off Yukino's condition.

People like these usually don't get far in life, I know those type of people all too well.

It was the ones who would be ignorant of the world. They life secluded in their happy lives, not watching others for caring. They say they do, but it was just empty lies. Take a situation like this for example. They seemed curious about Yukino's condition, yet brushed it off because they didn't care much for her seeing she was at the top of the food chain.

And then when it doesn't involve them, they then tune off. It was like one of those people who would protests about something in a large scale protest you would see in television news, yet when asked about what are they protesting about and came face to face with facts, they don't understand what they were doing!

Their ignorance is such a cancerous virus that seemed to be filling up all these normalfags roaming the world.

Oh well, time to clean up!

 _ **In my image, snakes filled the classroom as it slithered around, looking for it's prey.**_

"You see, Yuki-chan's desk was vandalized. She didn't say anything but as the good friend I am…."

"We're not friends."

A rebuttal chimed in though I ignored it.

"I decided to take it into liberty to tackle this problem."

I pressed all of my fingers together and pushed them slightly as I smiled.

"So which one of you guys did it? It's best to come clean now you know…"

As I finished my line, my eyes slightly gazed at every single student, reading their reaction. It was one of my 108 loner skills that also serves as my 108 Schadenfreude skills!

As I gazed at their reaction, waiting for the ever slightest change of body posture, breathing pace, sweat, the direction of their gaze, nervous signs, body habits and-

 _ **The snake suddenly halted itself.**_

Oh?

 _ **It raised it head, tongue slithering out to sense it's prey.**_

Looks like we got a victim!

What? Suspect? Heaven's no! I never falls accuse people!

Because I don't give a shit until it's over.

"Kohirumaki-san," Yukino spoke up. "I suggest you should drop the subject entirely. People that did this are trash. They're envious. They resort to such barbaric tactics because of their lack of skills to challenge me up front. Clearly this was the work of a jealous and childish person."

"Its it because you're best girl?" I giggled.

"Aren't I not?"

She flicked her hair in an arrogant manner, however, I know what Yukinoshita was planning!

 _ **The snake suddenly slithered towards a direction.**_

By using harsh words, it would send signal to certain students who did this. Whether it was done on coincidence or purposesely, this will help me.

 _ **The snake suddenly halted itself near a girl.**_

Mmmm?

A girl on the corner gazed at me as our eyes locked. Her eyes didn't falter, her body seemed pretty relaxed, no sweat and no signs stress or anything. Maybe I was wrong?

"Could it be you?"

I pointed at a random student. They flinched and had a look of disbelief.

"Or could it be you?"

Again, I pointed towards a random student, who frowned at me. I eyed the girl as our eyes locked again.

"Or is it you?"

And then her breathing became momentarily stiff.

Teehee~

 _ **Shaaaasshh!**_

 _ **The snake lunged towards it's pray, striking it with venom!**_

I walked towards the girl's desk and rudely sat on her table.

"Is it you? It's you isn't it? Right? Right?"

"W-Why would I do that?!"

"Stuttering and that cliché lines is usually what the culprit would say."

"That just works in movie's and televisions! And what are you, the police or something?! Shouldn't we start homeroom already?!"

"Kohirumaki-san…."

I heard Sensei calling me out, but I ignored it.

"Are you nervous?"

I inched my face closer.

"What right do I have to act like this? What bullshit! I'm not someone who will be dictated by society on how I should act!"

I slammed my hand on her table.

" _ **So let's settle this shall we?"**_

The girl gulped as I leaned closer.

"Why?"

"I didn't do it!"

"I don't believe you!"

I leaned back and crossed my arms.

"Its because when pushed into a corner, the guilty gets defensive."

Yukino's voice cut in as all eyes fell on her.

"Needless to say, such as the weak willed person unable to confront another person, they are quite capable of keeping their mouths shut."

Mm…

Did she went through this before?

I eyed the girl again who fidgeted under her sit. I was about to speak when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I tilt my head back and saw Sensei there.

"We'll settle this later Kohiru-"

"No."

"….Huh?"

" _ **Are you encouraging this behavior Sensei?"**_

 _ **Shaaassshhh!**_

 _ **A second snake devoured the Sensei!**_

"You are trying to temporarily push this problem aside, but that doesn't change the fact that you are _**still**_ not solving the problem at hand. One of your students just got bullied right in front of your eyes and you're _**still**_ blinded by things?"

I crossed my arms.

"You're not doing your job."

"T-That's…"

Sensei stuttered but I earned some gaze.

 _ **She just talked back to Sensei!**_

 _ **Will she get into trouble?**_

 _ **What is her goal in this?**_

 _ **Geez what a bitch!**_

I grinned internally. This is it…this is it! The looks of disdain, the thoughts of uncertainty! Aaah!~ my Schadenfreude!~

I giggled and eyed the girl again.

"Want me to elaborate your crime?"

"I didn't do it-"

"Look!"

I slammed my hand on the wall behind me. Here, there was a list, specifically a table board regarding on who had the highest score in terms of overall academics for the semester. Of course, the one above was Yukino, whilst the girl's name came in around second. How did I know this girl's name?

Because she had clearly scratched it on her desk as an act of future 'legacy'.

Riajuu's like her usually leaves those kinds of marking or name on their desk for future students to see, and think it was 'cool'. However, what they don't know is that this is an act of self satisfaction at the fear of not being remembered or want to earn social points for future interactions. Damn Raijuu's, got to hell all of you lot!

"This chick's name-"

"I have a name!"

"This chick's name is written as second on the table ranking board!"

"So?"

I eyed the girl.

"How long have you been here?"

"Two years-"

"What about you Yuki-chan?"

Yukino eyed me and eyed the girl, indicating the same answer.

"Don't you think this all logically falls into inferior complex?"

"You're taking this way too far!"

I smirked.

"Its because I choose to look outside the box that I can see the true path! You! Chick! Are the culprit!"

"I-I told you I'm not-"

"Kohirumaki-san…"

Yukino's voice cut in.

"What is Yuki-chan?"

I happily skipped towards her and leaned near her much to her dismay.

"I don't need others to defend me. I've already solved this."

…

….

Huh?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

 _Why?why?why?why?why?why?why?why?_

 _Such weaknesssuchdisdainsuchhatredsuchweakness._

 _Weakweakweakweakweakweskweakweak_

 _Theweakmustbeabolishedandonlythenthetruthcancomeoutiwontstopevenifitsforyou-_

"I have proof!"

I recoiled from Yukino as she frowned at me. Was she going to confront me? No…she can handle the situation like an adult. I, will not!

I pointed at the girl.

 _ **A third snake popped out and slithered towards a third target.**_

"I told you I didn't-"

"Your shoes!"

"F-Feh?"

Everyone eyed her shoes. It was a pair of sneakers, not the ones you would see at school as you had to change at the entrance remember? This girl had pristine perfect air Jordans….

"You clearly had to get the mud from somewhere right? Even if this isn't about inferior complex… _ **why are your shoes different in the first place?**_ "

I stood up.

" _ **Anyone can say, 'Its just a prank!' but do you know that there are boundaries? Have you considered other people's feelings? If anything, small wonder you belong in a group filled with trash…"**_

"I…."

"But it doesn't stop there!"

"?!"

Everyone eyed me as I gazed at the crowd and-

 _ **The snaked encircled another girl nearby.**_

"You have an accomplice!"

"Wha-"

 _ **Shaaaasshh!**_

 _ **The snake strikes again at the second girl, who had branded sneakers as well!**_

"It's you isn't it, culprit no.2? You too have change your sneakers!"

The second girl flinched as all eyes fell on her.

"You see kids, bullying is no small problem, oh dear God no, which is why I make such a big fuss over it!"

I leaned at Yukino, hugging her as she frowned at me.

"And for my friend Yuki-chan, I would do _**anything**_ to protect her!"

"I'm not-"

"So why don't you two confess already huh?"

I left Yukino and walked towards the next girl. That's right, this is an example to all those normalfags to not mess with Yuki-chan!...

Pfft.

Ha!

You think I did this for justice?!

For the sake of Yukino?!

I eyed the second girl nervous breakdown as my eyes rolled back in pleasure internally. Look at this! Look at that reaction! Such goosebumps! Such…

 _ **A normal reaction.**_

It's just like Yukino said, the guilty gets defensive. But…what if they were pushed beyond the limit? An accomplice ratting out a fellow friend…will breed disdain and distrust! And…their relationship is destroyed!

They can choose to rise up to be a better person or perish under the weight of society's judgement! Only then…they can truly be genuine towards one another. To rebuild…is to destroy!

"I-I didn't want to do it! S-She forced me to do it!"

 _ **Hook line and sinker.**_

 _ **The venom seeded around the two girls, before more snakes devoured the room, a reminder of the harsh reality most choose to ignore.**_

 _ **Fucking normalfags.**_

 _ **Don't you know this is the only way to breed out the genuine in this world?**_

* * *

"And make sure to give a full report okay Sensei?"

I happily waved as the three, the two accomplice and Sensei, walked off with dejected heads. Two of which needing much bonding and (probably) restore their friendship while the other needs a long hard look at his job again.

"I told you, a demon."

"You weren't kidding."

?

I perked my head up and saw a certain rotten eyed cousin and a beautiful Sensei.

Hiratsuka and Hachiman had their heads sticking out of their class despite being homeroom as they eyed the three walking off, before eyeing me. Were they aware of what I did? Then again, I was screaming. I noticed some other class poking their heads out too.

It matters not truth to be told.

I went back into class and plopped myself near Yukino as I grinned at her, only to meet a scowl.

"How detestable."

She spoke in a harsh tone and closed her eyes.

"Not only did you ignore me, you've just earned such a mixed reviews from your classmates not to mention probably the school as you were screaming atop your lungs, not to mention you made a small matter into such a big deal and-

"It's not a big deal if I don't think of it as a big deal."

I leaned back and opt my usual loner posture and speech tone.

"You see…I like helping people. Especially regarding the social lives of people."

"Its doesn't seem like you were helping."

"Oh I did," I lazily mused much to my classmates surprise at my sudden change of attitude. "You see Yuki-chan, that itself was an opportunity. Maybe it was even pure luck you got bullied. My true goal…is to preserve my loner status quo. A loner is once bitten, twice shy, as I always have said."

…..

Yukino never gave any response, but the way her eyes shifted was a sign she heard that line before from somewhere.

"Besides…I genuinely wanted to help them whilst fulfilling my desire. Are you familiar with the term Schadenfreude?"

"To feel pleasure or joy at the misery or failures of others. What off it?"

"Its my motto."

"…"

" _ **You see…."**_

I spoke with Glee as my eyes gleamed with life.

" _ **Seeing these normalfags everyday hurts my head. I try to find opportunity to disrupt their social groups by entering them and anting my poison. I used to view loners as pacifistic. However, I was way off…**_ "

I giggled.

"The reason why the world doesn't change from this mind numbing status is because people refuse to take action. But not me. I will take action. I will destroy all things that is superficial in this world, and only when the barriers crack down and your ugly self is thrown out into the world, only then the concept of genuine is born. Until then, everyone wears mask to themselves…."

I laughed this time.

"Even a loner wears a mask."

They act like a lonely person, always sticking out of the social groups not bothering to make effort to try shit. However in my experience, I too understand why they do it. Reality after all, was the biggest enemy to loners.

However, being a loner itself is a mask.

It was a the fact that they _**chose**_ to be loners. To be neglected is not a choice, but to be a loner is a choice. You don't interact nor make any effort to establish any form of interaction at all, yet all loners desire one thing.

That _**one**_ thing.

But it won't be achievable unless they themselves make effort! I used to follow the 'To Work is to Lose' motto log ago, but I learned it the hard way. Which is why I decided to take the initiative in life.

"Schadenfreude huh…"

Yukino opts a thinking face.

Does she know someone who views the world like me? Or maybe remotely similar?

"You wear yourself at your sleeve."

"Indeed I do."

I boasted smugly.

"What you see is what you get. When you see me being nice and sweet, and the second later into a scowling mess, it's still the real me. This _**is**_ me. If people is annoyed or even disdain me for it, then it would mean that they can't accept that this is me."

Some people dislike being _**too**_ honest, does that mean they would rather enjoy a beautiful lie then a harsh truth? Such hypocrites. Moments when it reveals their ugly self, they instantly try to cover it up. But me?

I embrace those type of people.

I too, seek the genuine in this world.

However, in a world full of masked people, I'm truly alone. That is…until I met Yukino and that air headed girl. I striked at their vulnerable spots and because they showed weakness and didn't even try to cover it up, I must get close to them!

Because…that is their genuine self right?

Once is enough! That is all it takes!

"So! So! Yuki-chan, wanna' have lunch together?! Now that I proved to be a nuisance can I join you?!"

"The answer I no. I prefer my meals to be peaceful."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Aaww~, you're no fun…."

I pouted and sat on sit again.

"I really wanted to show you my cooking and maybe exchange cooking tips…"

"?"

"You _**do**_ know how to cook right?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"What the-"

"Then I accept it."

I….did I trip on a landmine?

"Best try not to hold back okay?"

I'm going to die am I?

* * *

 **It's like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

 **Chapter 3.5: Kohirumaki Karen is genuine**

It was at this moment, I, Hikigaya Hachiman, felt so responsible. The sight of two girls and a teacher walking away in a dejected manner was certainly an odd sight, until I see the bloody demon of a cousin pop her head out.

" _And make sure to give us a full report okay Sensei?"_

He annoying sing song voice which she uses in her happy girl trope was heard, as Hiratsuka popped out of nowhere near me. H-Hey watch it woman, you're tits are smashing my right arm!

Not that I mind honestly.

Sensei smelled rather nice, with a hint of perfume only to be shot off with the lingering scent of tobacco. Once again, I'm reminded why I still don't try to pursue her route yet.

"So she really is your cousin huh?"

"Unlike her, I am a pacifist, don't lump me with her. We're strangers at this point."

"Is that so?"

"Sensei, we've already established a well formed communication. Do you _**think**_ I want to involve myself with a troublesome woman?"

"Fair point."

I took notice of the _**Sensei**_ from just now was _**sniffling**_

"I told you, demon."

"You weren't' kidding."

Deciding not to deal with her, I resumed back to class, and by that I mean zoning off. Once lunch came by, I sighed a bit. Hopefully, I can use Stealth Hikki to avoid my pesky cousin-

"Hachiman!~"

Kill me now.

Her toxicity is disgusting, even for a loner like me, with a twisted sense of view, not to mention she easily flips her moods/personality/trope's as fast as she snaps her fingers. People would hate her knowing her methods is to destroy relationship to build it anew.

On some days, I was even disgusted at her actions in the past.

However, despite changing her tropes or mood, or have a mean streak, this makes her far more genuine compared to others. Because it _**is**_ her. Honestly….

Kohirumaki Karen is indeed genuine.

* * *

 _ **I destroy to rebuild.**_

 _ **Because that was the only way.**_

 _ **Drifting people away from me.**_

 _ **It's the only way to preserve my loner status quo.**_

 _ **Because….**_

 _ **That is what I want.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **[1] Inuyashiki reference. Go watch/and read it. Totally worth it.**

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

Hello guys, we're here again at the end of the chapter. I really don't know what to say, but I got tons of PM's regarding Karen's character.

 _What does she look like?_

 _Her personality is different from Hachiman!_

 _I hate her!_

 _Are you a grill or a boi?_

Let is answer those roughly trimmed down questions okay?

First things first, Karen's appearance. If you noticed the 'Picture' of this story is a girl with long hair in a seifuku uniform. That girl is Oryuu of the Fate/Grand Order series, Karen is based on that. I will give a full profile made up for her right down below, after the questions.

Secondly, her personality is different from Hachiman.

Well duh, the story says 'Its like looking at a Mirror', however, how can one person see another person whilst looking at a Mirror?

A two way mirror.

It serves as a mirror, yet shows _different_ reflection. Trust me, she'll be…better. Maybe. I don't know, I'll leave it to your judgement.

Finally, you hate her?

Good.

If you hate her, then I did my job as a writer to draw out disdain for Karen, which is what I intended in the first place. Thank you person who hates her!

(For the sake of privacy, I will never reveal PM-er's identity.

Also, I'm a married grill :D

* * *

 **Karen's Profile**

 **Name: Kohirumaki Karen**

 **Age: 16 – 17**

 **Birthday: 25** **th** **of December**

 **Height: 172cm/5'7….ish? (Basically, same height as 8man.)**

 **Appearance: Karen has ankle length jet black hair described as 'dark as the night sky' with streaks of red at the ends of her hair and the inner side of her hair (again, look up Oryuu) and magenta/red-ish eye colour. Though she is described as a doll, with pale skin and beautiful look, her notable trait, like her cousin, is her eyes. It gives of a 'glaring' impression hence most people felt threatened by her gaze.**

 **Clothes wise, she has a taken to liking clothes that covers her body, a trait most notably is long skirts. She tries to avoid wearing pants at all. She constantly wears her trademark scarf which is black in colour and covers the lower half of her face, which is why people is scared of her at first meeting due to her eyes.**

 **Fun fact: She looks flat as a board beneath clothes but has a large bust and perfect body porportions which she is overly consious at. She dislikes showing skin due to this.**

 **Personality: Read the story. Nuff said'**

 **Dislikes/Likes: See above**

 **Voice: I like to imagine characters with a voice, tone wise…try thinking Sakamoto Maaya voicing Yoshimura Eto during Karen's mood switches and in her bitchy mode, whilst her 'deep loner mode' is more akin to Tanaka Rie doing Suigintou.**

 **Themes: I absolutely love to listen to music, specifically anime ost's or Japanese music when writing this story. Three songs stand out for her, and I think I'll make it as the main 'Arc/Parts' of this story, though it's purely for the sake of story title only.**

 **Theme One/Arc One: Outer Science**

 **Outer Science's wild lyrics fits Karen for me. The…hmm….'theme' of the song itself fits Karen and how she carries herself. This song is made and used for 'Kagerou Project' or it's anime counterpart, 'Mekakucity Actor's'**

 **Theme Two/Arc Two: Asphyxia**

 **Asphyxia is like a drug for me, and the lyrics fits Karen so well, and plays a major role in her character development. I will refrain saying anything else for the sake of not spoiling. I don't know if this was used for an anime or not, but I do know the band. It's made by Cö Shu Nie. It's also the song Karen sung at the start of the chapter. This serves as her Main Theme.**

 **Finale Theme/Final Arc: Summer Time Record**

 **Spoilert alert, won't say anything. Used and made also for 'Kagerou Project' and it's anime counterpart.**

 **(+++)**

I think…that's about it. PM or review for questions, just hit me up. Till' next time.

Also, time to time, there will be .5 chapters regarding certain characters POV, let me know know if I should do this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **It's like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 _Last Disclaimer as I hate writing it here._

 _I do not own anything._

 _ **Chapter 4: And despite so, Kohirumaki Karen is still unlikable**_

"Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan!"

Like a child, I called out to Yukino as I carried a large lunch boxes all wrapped up in a purple cloth.

"Before we begin our death battle, don't you think we need a third medium?"

"Mm…that is true. If we were to test merely each of our own dishes, we would subconsciously lean towards our very own dishes. Maybe Yuiga-"

"I'll go get Hachiman!~"

"?!"

Yukino looked a bit baffled. Oh no! Yukino, if you get distracted…

"Let us depart!"

I grabbed her arms and dragged her.

"H-Hey! D-Don't drag me-"

I ignored the ice Queen's demands as I happily dragged her. Aaaaahhh…lunch time. A time where the spirited youth would gather with their friends subconsciously whilst some preferred to be alone, or most going to their own groups.

Seeing them laughing emptily whilst eating lunch always makes me wonder, what is the purpose of eating together? To have a meal is to eat, shouldn't you be doing more eating rather then wasting seconds of oxygen talking to someone?

What _**does**_ it do? Is it an act of bonding? Even so, the sight always makes me dizzy. I like my lunches alone, but after meeting Yukino, a genuine breed in a world full of fakes, that all changes!

Maybe she wouldn't call me a friend, but it will surely get there! After all, if you pour out your genuine self to others, they must surely do the same right?

If not, then I must've been wasting my time.

We arrived at Hachiman's class with a huffing Yukino. Leaving her to catch her breath, I popped my head in, sure enough, the Riajuu camp was seen. Ah! I spotted airheaded-chan!

I scanned the room. Naturally, loners tend to prefer a place to go crawl in their pacifist self, so that would mean three locations. The upper right corner, the window sit and the middle sit where you stick to a wall-

Oh! I spot my rotten eyes cousin!

"Hachiman!~"

Much to his annoyance, I called him out as I stride into his classroom. Eyes fell on me but I ignored them as I placed the large lunch box on his table. "I cooked this for us, lets eat together!~" I chirped. The eyes of his classmates looked bewildered…no…it was more like…

 _ **There was this guy in our class?!**_

Hachiman huffed and said, "What are you after?"

"Mm? A lunch together?"

"Pass."

"Why?"

"Because you're there."

"Aww~, and here I wanted to introduce you to my friend Yuki-chan…"

"If you managed to befriend someone, then it would mean that person must've been a large idiot and a lost lamb."

" _ **I would appreciate you think before you speak. Ah, my mistake, you've gone rotten your brain away with your rotten values haven't you?"**_

Yukino's voice cut in coolly much to everyone's shock at her presence. She popped her head in with a small 'if you'll excuse me' as she entered, before crossing her arms, eyeing me in annoyance.

"One thing you have to learn, don't touch me."

"Right on Yuki-chan!"

"Second, don't touch me."

"Okay!"

"Third, don't touch me."

"O-Okay…"

" _ **And finally, don't touch me."**_

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Agh! Scary! Yukino's gaze is a blizzard topped with a blizzard compared to mine! I lowered like a chibi in my image, sitting near her as if I was giving the impression of bowing down to her, pushing my fingers together.

"Um…"

"And to begin with, to what end did you bring me here?" She spoke up, eyeing Hachiman. "For one thing, are you acquainted with that thing over there?"

"Oi," Hachiman retorts. "You called me a thing? You just did didn't you?"

"Ah, my mistake. A slip of the tongue."

"Your tone says otherwise, you called me a thing didn't you?! That was intentional!"

"A shlip of the thoughn?"

Yukino played with her tongue as she said this.

"So it wasn't intentional?!" **[1]**

Seeing these two made me giggle in my head. They work so well together! It's like a match made in heaven…if I was interested in those things. You see, the way they act just now, to some people, can be compared akin to an old couple in a marriage. However, I don't see it that way.

Clearly, Yukino hold Hachiman in some light. I was surprised the two even banter amongst each other, knowing Hachiman and his inability to talk to a normal girl. I sense…a change within him.

"Hikki? Yukinon? What's going on? And who's this girl?"

Oi.

That's cold judging we just met a day ago. Truly the act of kindness she pulled out last time was merely that. An act of kindness. People don't exactly remember interactions regarding strangers, in fact, it could be said it's a constant 'once in a life time occurrence' thing.

Then again, it was stupid of me to expect anything out of her anyway.

"Ah wait! I remember her!"

Ah, such a sweet soul-

"Isn't she that creepy eyed girl like Hikki?!"

Never mind.

"Kohirumaki Karen!" I greeted, before pointing at Hachiman with a straight face. "And I'm his lover."

 _ **Pffftt!**_

"Hayato?! Dude?!"

The king bitch spat out his drink, hitting the dumb guy from last time. Not only that, just about everyone in the classroom eyed me and Hachiman in shock. Hachiman himself glared at me. "What are you smoking bitch?! Don't joke about things like that! A person like me can't take it to heart!"

Strangely, the airhead girl seemed relieved when she knew it was a joke. Such an easy target~

"Ah, mistake," I murmured and stood near Hachiman, before opting a blushing expression.

"He's my fiancé."

 _ **Pffffftt!**_

"Dude?! Again?!"

Apparently the king bitch spat out his drink again.

Anyway, Hachiman looked bewildered as the airhead looked like she was getting close to fainting. Yukino wasn't fairing well either as she eyed Hachiman.

"Speak."

"Why am I suddenly the bad guy?!"

"Clearly you brainwashed this lady. What kind of a lady suddenly jokes around with you as if she was close with you?"

"Tch!...but you have a point though…"

Mou!

I pouted and placed my hands at my hips, enclosing my face towards Hachiman.

"Jokes aside, is that truly a way to treat your cousin?"

"C-Cousin…huh?"

The airhead seemed relieved and surprised this time whilst Yukino placed a hand beneath her chin. "It's true that she _**does**_ have the eyes…"

And then our eyes met.

She unconsciously hugged her body.

Heeeeeeyyyyy!

Don't lump my eyes with Hachiman! Mine were _**scary,**_ NOT creepy! Is this a degradation of my character?! I'm the one that's suppose to be the main girl here! Then again, Yukino looked like she was a heroine….

Agh! Getting side tracked!

"Anyway, Kohirumaki Karen-chan! I'm this rotten eye guy's cousin!" I chirped with a formal greeting. Everyone looked at me, some whom my gaze met gave a fleeting nod or a polite wave, and finally, I eyed Hachiman again.

"So, lunch?"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because you're there."

"So we're back to square one damn it! Do you not want to spend time with your harem?!"

 _ **Pffffttt!**_

"Haha! I saw that coming-"

 _ **Pfffttt!**_

"Not you too Yui?!"

Ignoring the sight, Hachiman rubbed his temples, already annoyed at the unnecessary attention we were getting. I know of it of course. A loner loves the solidarity territory they made, so this was like a declaration of war!

"Are you high? At what point do I have a harem. If I did, I wouldn't be in school would I?" He said followed by a smug look. " I would be at home doing my own business, because bitches love me you know?"

"Are you blind?"

I countered at our eyes met. And so the battle of Stalingrad begins!

"Clearly you have Ice Queen and the airhead…" I mused. "Heck, I might even ship you with that glasses chick or that silver haired lone there!"

"Guh?!"

"Huh?"

Said girls responded in their own way, the glasses recoiled back in disgust what the silver haired one raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"C'mon Hachiman, don't tell me you haven't been raising flags huh? This is a Rom-com! Enjoy youth as it is!"

….

….

….

….

 _ **Blegh!**_

Hachiman and I recoiled in disgust, before eyeing each other with our rotten eyes.

"Truly, you are high."

"I know right?! What was I thinking?! Youth? Spending time together?! What a load of shit!"

Hachiman nods in agreement-

"So lunch?"

"Kay'."

….

….

….

Yukino sighed and rubbed her temples before walking off the room, clearly disgusted and annoyed at Hachiman and me. Hachiman stood up and tossed something at me. It was a melon bread. "There, lunch." He said as he tilt his head back. "Be grateful, the best kind of food is when- oof?!"

I jabbed the large wrapped lunch boxes at his chest.

"There, lunch," I countered. "The best kind of food is when you don't have to work for it right?"

"Bitch."

"Right back at ya~….well you're going to test foods anyway."

"Ah?"

"I think I made Yuki-chan pissed off, declaring about which ones of our food is better seeing as we make self-made food. You'll be the judge of it."

"So double the free food? Nice."

"Indeed~"

As we left the classroom, I took notice of the airhead girl staring at our exchanges just now. If I recall, she was part of the service club Yukino was in right?

"You comin'?"

"Huh?"

Airhead girl eyed me with a bit of surprise in her eyes as I shrugged.

"Clearly you seem wanting to join, and Yuki-chan and you are in the service club right? So want to join us?"

"…"

She looked happy momentarily, standing up and grabbed her lunch box but a voice stopped her.

"Yui."

"Y-Yes?!"

Hm?

The queen bitch spoke up as if she was claiming her territory…no…property.

"Didn't you say you want to eat with us today? And what's up with you hanging out with that creepy guy and Yukinoshita?"

"Yeah man, you've rarely come here at all!"

The queen bitch and dumb guy spoke up as the rest of the clique, that being the other two stooges minus king bitch and the glasses, nod their heads. Yui huh? So that's the airheaded girls' name then…

 _ **As I eyed the clique, snakes slithered around them and-**_

"Come on guys, it's not like our group is the epicentrum of Yui's school life right?"

Oh?

The king bitch spoke. How surprising. I expected him to agree on with his queen, but instead I find myself amused by the sight.

"Besides, there's the new girl inviting them anyway. Speaking of which, hi there!"

Doing a friendly wave, I returned it with a polite nod.

The queen bitch didn't look too happy as I smiled.

"Um…Yui-san? Can I call you that?"

"U-Um…"

Without giving her time to answer, I enclosed myself to her and grabbed her hands, before enclosing my face towards her to the point our noses touched.

"You needn't associate with people you're discomfort with ya know?"

"W-W-Woah?!"

Yui recoiled and flailed her arms as if she was conjuring a barrier. What am I, a goblin? Yui huffed and said, "H-Have you ever heard of personal space?! And I'm not discomforted by Yumiko and-"

" _Ah, so that's the queen bitch's name…"_

I muttered quietly with a sneer, however, apparently this Yumiko girl had sharp ears. "Ah? Couldn't quite hear that?" Yumiko spoke in a demanding tone, and just like that, the atmosphere froze. "Care to speak up?"

"Eh? What? What happened?"

"Yumiko?"

Yui and the king bitch-

Oof.

My mistake.

Nice Riajuu.

Yes, that would do well. The nice Riajuu and Yui looked confused as Yumiko stood up, crossing her arms. "I heard that, you called me something didn't you? Speak up if you want to speak something!"

 _ **Ah…wrong move.**_

I sneered and face her with a sweet smile. Look at that smug face she puts on. This must be one of the infamous 108 Riajuu skill, Voice Command! By raising her voice in a demanding tone whilst in a situation like this, they will use their false brave bravado and make the surrounding normalfags turn heads, eyeing the situation, therefore causing some mental damage right off from the start!

Added bonus damage is to loners who isn't good with crowds, a truly deadly skill! However…

" _ **Ah? You heard me? I meant no offense really…"**_

108 common sense skill! Apologize politely!

I smiled sweetly and pressed my fingers together as Yumiko huffed, twirling a bang. "That so?" She spoke up with confidence. "Because I heard something along the lines of-"

" _ **Queen bitch? Ah yeah, I did call you that. I meant no offense."**_

108 Schadenfreude skills! Admit the offensive word you used on someone with no shame! This will not work when you're cursing someone, but it's OHKO move when calling someone out!

" _ **I mean, you practically forbade Yui-san going out with her service club. What are you, her parents? You have no right to dictate where people should go."**_

Bitches like her think they run the world, make people do what they want just cause they're the top of the social ladder, and actually taking advantage of other people's envious nature.

" _ **Besides…."**_

I grinned at her.

" _ **You-"**_

"Well you can't blame Yumiko for wanting to spend time with You right?"

 _ **Though the snake bored it's fangs, a paw swiped it's head off! It was…a lion.**_

"Sorry for the intrusion, Hayato Hayama, pleasure to meet you."

What the hell?! Did he just divert my plan to plant poison? T-This must be the legendary 108 Riajuu skill, no….it was the golden skill that ran within the 108 Loner, Schadenfreude and Riajuu skill!

The Atmosphere Control! Could this be his infinity atmosphere?! **[2]**

Truly this guy….this is a different Riajuu! He could be a shiny Riajuu! **[3]**

"Yui, you're free to go wherever you please, you have friends too," The nice Riajuu spoke up, then eyed Yumiko. "And Yumiko, you shouldn't press Yui like that okay? Kohirumaki-san had a point you know?"

Hmph. Even so, the nice Riajuu still falls to my venom-

"But there isn't any need for harsh words too right?"

….

Shit.

This guy….

 _ **Though the snake was eager to slither around, the lion stood before the little reptile in all it's might. It didn't attack, but nor did it move.**_

Tch!

"Ah, you're right…" I apologized and bowed. "Forgive me for my harsh language."

"W-Well make sure to not do it again!" Yumiko huffed, embarrassed at Hayato for calling her out as well. Ugh…people like her made me hurl.

 _ **As the lion lowered it's guard, it failed to see a bigger threat approaching.**_

"But…"

"?"

 _ **An anaconda.**_

" _ **I had a point didn't I? Hayato-kun**_ _did_ _ **say I have a point. Logically, he did agree with me to some degree right? Logically, he says you**_ _are_ _ **a queen bitch!"**_

"Wha-"

Hayato tried to retort but was met with a sniffling and frowning Yumiko. Check mate. As I stood up, I turned tail, leaving the Riajuu's to their fate. Yui seemed discontent, before being ushered away by Hayato.

"I got this this, just go."

"O-Okay."

 _ **Come now King Lion, did you think you're the only who can use the golden skill? This was the Schadenfreude version, the reverse atmosphere control!**_

Using the atmosphere, no matter positive or negative, to plant venom and turn the tide around.

"Try thinking how you act from now on Yumiko-san~"

* * *

Leaving the classroom, I was met with the sight of an unamused Hachiman and a frowning Yukino.

"Not only did you waste your time and breath with those Riajuu's, you made us spend a minute the hallways." Hachiman voiced out his dismay, walking ahead. "Now let's go, I'm hungry."

"Right on!~"

"H-How scary…"

I tilt my head back and saw Yui and Yukino walking alongside each other whilst eyeing me. "S-She's…like Hikki but…" Yui started. Yukino eyed me with an odd gaze, before shaking her head.

"She's the cousin of the rotten one. Small surprise that they share the same way of thinking or have the same set of rotten values."

"I-Is that so? I think Hikki is nice deep down but…"

" _Psst Hachiman…."_

"What?"

I whispered towards my cousin, before pouting.

"You are aware that they are talking about me right? Shouldn't you….you know, defend me or something?"

"You can do it yourself."

Harsh.

But I wouldn't want to plant the venoms within Yui and Yukino too fast. They're genuine people. I could tell when they showed me their, even though it was little, vulnerable side. Aaaah, it brings back good memories.

The time when a human shows their weakest side is when the sensation of being overpowered looks among them, or the sensation of despair and hopelessness, especially in the shitty generation I was born. Source: me.

" _ **Hey, why are you wearing hair colouring?"**_

" _ **Maybe cause' she's trying to hide her freak self!"**_

You see, it's in the human nature to have always stand above others, even amongst themselves, this category lies into bullies a lot, or to a simpler case, Yumiko. They act all high and might because they harbor a deep sense of insecurity.

Which is why invented my Schadenfreude skills.

" _ **Maybe I am trying to hide my freak self. Is it so wrong?"**_

Tears formed slowly on my eyes, never have I felt so _**proud**_ of my child self.

" _ **So this is me. I wonder if you'll show me your self too?"**_

" _ **H-Hey, what are you doing with those scissors? Stop! No!"**_

Suffice to say, fat asses make the best meals.

Wat.

You thought I harmed him?

Heaven's no!

I cut off the bastard's hair to reveal an embarrassing birth mark on him.

" _ **Look, he got a birth mark at the shape of an poop! Haha!"**_

And so begins the Atmosphere Control Schadenfreude version.

To turn the tides that was pointed at you at others instead. Giggling, I sighed in content. It was one of the reasons why I distant myself. People who tend to have a…birth defect always get shunned, and often forced themselves to re-arrange themselves for the sake of seeking acceptance in society.

How foolish.

Its the solitary territory of a loner is where they will find true comfort. You learn to love yourself more. You have time for _**you**_. Because before you think about others, you have to think about yourself, therefore, gaining a sense of early independency.

Truly, it is one of the wonders of being a loner.

"We're here."

And let the cook off begin!

* * *

"Mm…mm…aaaaaaaannnnnddddd done!"

Finishing prepared, I eyed the scene before me. The 'cook off' came out of nowhere, but it seems Yukino doesn't take 'challenges' lightly (and at what point did I challenge her? Meh. Free food.)

I eyed Yukino's lunch box. It was two boxes stacked atop each other and wrapped in a blue cloth. She opened it and placed both boxes near mine.

"Now then, explain."

She spoke up first with authority, eyeing me. Nodding, I stood up. We were in the room where most classes involving science projects and/or cooking classes take places. It reeks of shitty youths scent but it was an exception today seeing I'll be entering the service club later on.

"Feast your eyes on my extra-"

"Pointless introduction."

"Yuki-chan! Let me make it more exciting!"

"…..fine."

"Now then…ugh the mood's gone."

I mulled and pointed at three large boxes before me. The first one, that being the top one, was where I placed the heavy food and other assortments to be used for lunch.

"Today I've prepared a large serving of Yakiniku beef, with a wee bit of sake and white wine. I don't know what it does exactly but I'm just following my mother's footsteps. Next to the beef would be steamed fish with some light seasoning and wrapped in aluminum foil to preserve heat. Next to it would be another set of fish, but for the ones wanting to eat lighter."

The beef and fish was placed on one half, but the other half was filled with assortments of sushi.

"Self made by yours truly."

"W-Woah…"

"…."

Yui and Hachiman made their respective reactions, before I eyed Yukino's side. Her one was geared more towards European food. It was a grilled steak topped with BBQ sauce, some vegetables on the side and mashed potato. However, the second set was also another steak, but more akin to the flower egg on top steak.

"Oh? Never thought you would be more into those type of kiddy designs…"

I mused out my question as Yukino coughed, before eyeing Yui. Though she never said anything, Yui looked as if she was already in tears. "Y-Yukinon…" Yui said in a rather touched manner. So Yukino wanted to share but didn't want to actually say it aloud? Man she needs to work on those communication skills…

Anyway, I eyed Hachiman and said, "Shall we indulge in this?"

"Indeed," Yukino said, before using a knife she brought and cut a wee bit tiny piece of the steak. "Now let us compare the rush of our taste."

"Its useless Yuki-chan! Hachiman prefers Japanese food, especially ones that was made from China itself! Useless useless useless!"

"Good grief…" Yukino sighed and placed a hand on her temples. "To judge ones dish is to cast aside preference-"

"Actually Yukinoshita's one wins for this one," Hachiman spoke up, taking a bite of the third Yakiniku beef piece….wait…what?

Hey!

He's eating ahead of me!

I picked up my chopsticks and pouted at him as he said, "Though it's true I prefer the Japanese centric food, Yukinoshita's dish has more taste and the texture was well done, and I think that BBQ sauce isn't just the run of the mill one. Yours were good as well, it had a balance taste like any other dish, but the way you cooked this Yakiniku that's quite juicy to boot is something else as well. I guess it came down to the meat on both side."

…

"Wow. Hikki sure knows his things huh?"

"Of course. It's one of the skills needed to be a house husband."

"So you're still on that hopeless dream huh?"

The three made their brief exchanges as Hachiman frowned at Yukino.

"Unlike you, my dream is quite simple, it's the only thing that matches my needs in the future."

"And that would be?"

"Not doing labor work while I slack off at home."

"Disgusting."

"Hikki you're aiming too low!"

Mm…they seem close don't they? I placed my chin atop my intertwined fingers and said, "So how long have you guys been part of the service club?"

"That's right, Kohirumaki-san visited us on the first day…" Yukino mused, eyeing me with a sharp gaze. Seeing this, Hachiman whipped his head towards my direction.

"Wait…you were here since yesterday?"

"Yep."

"And…you're fine with these two chick's?"

"Hikki! We have names!"

"So you're fine with the bitch and the cold hearted bitch?"

"That's just labeling us! And don't call me a bitch again!"

"Define fine."

I tilt my head slightly and eyed Hachiman. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, opting a thinking face. "Well you're the one to not exactly make a good first impression. Nor are you interested in the other people."

"I've changed?"

I replied with a question to be honest.

"What's wrong with it?"

"…Well for one thing, I dislike your presence. It's disturbing."

Ouch. Right in the kokoro.

"That so? Then I'm sorry. Would you like me to leave?"

"Nah, that'll leave a bad taste seeing we've already started lunch. Maybe after it?"

"Perfect."

I sighed.

He really is cautious of me. What's wrong with me? I won't bite!...maybe. Besides…

"You sure have changed Hachiman…"

"Ah?"

"On what basis do you have in mind for me?"

"Basis?"

" _ **What do you think of me hm? It seemed you're dead set in getting away from me."**_

"Guys…t-there's food on the table. We shouldn't be having this conversation…"

Yui tried to defuse but the bait has been taken, with me being the fish that is. See, one of the principal of the loner is to handle, and/or think about the present. The 'now' if you would call it. Hachiman is bringing an experience from the past (which I'm not aware of) and made him cautious of me.

I would be cautious of myself too, but this seems rather…unbecoming.

"Is it wrong if I'm trying to re-connect with you?"

"Tch…"

Hachiman clicked his tongue in annoyance. I'm sorry Hachiman, you forced me to use my venom's on you. 108 Schadenfreude skill! Direct confrontation. It's a deadly skill that is especially effective on loners. I eyed Hachiman who crossed his arms.

"Well it isn't wrong per say…"

"You know…it really hurts me to have you acting like this…" I mulled in a sincere manner. Truly, I have no ulterior motives when it comes to Hachiman, asides the first time when meeting him again. I truly want to reconnect with him, and hopefully find our old play group again.

It's a place where I can find peace to be honest, outside of that, is just filled with shitty normalfags. I sighed and placed my cheeks on my palm in a bored manner and eyed Hachiman, waiting for his response.

Sweat formed from his forehead, visibly disturbed by what I said, not to mention Yukino and Yui eyeing him.

"God damn it you're really trying hard to get into me huh?"

He answered full of bravado.

"But it won't work on me."

…

…

….

….

What does it truly mean to reconnect? I'm just using the past Hachiman as a foot holder to elevate the pain of reality, even if it's just s bit. However, destiny has something else in mind. Shit! Hachiman's perceptive outlook is far more dangerous than I thought it would be.

I started cleaning up the food I present as I giggled.

"Well shit, I thought peer pressure would work too."

"I've never seen such a dysfunctional family like these two!" Yui retorted. "Don't joke about feelings like that!"

"" _ **Ah? Feelings? The true virtue's of being a loner is to embrace the face that you have no feelings of attachments to others, therefore eliminating the possibility of getting hurt emotionally.""**_

Hachiman and I explained to Yui in a dead pan tone, before we grimaced at each other.

"Shit! That was an unexpected Rom-com development!"

"I know! We could have entered incest route!"

"GUYS!"

Yui retorted in a flustered manner as Yukino sighed heavily, rubbing her temples.

"Honestly, you two should look at a Mirror…"

I stood up and walked away, despite still having food. I wasn't really hungry anymore to be honest. "But you know…" I said as I walked through the door. "I don't lie unless it's for my benefit."

* * *

Class's flew like a blur. It was most uneventful with the two girls that vandalized Yukino's desk not returning, as well as the teacher that I called out. Maybe they were sent home or suspended? Meh.

I got up as the final bell of the day rung, before I stalked behind Yukino like a predator. I wasn't doing a good job as Yukino tilt her head back and sighed. "What are you after?" she asked. Hey! What's with the annoyed look?

"I'm part of the Service Club now. Makes sense I should follow no?"

"…That so…"

I took a stride by her side as she continued, "Then what is your request…Sensei?"

"Ah?"

I voiced out my confusion before I heard a tiny 'eep!' behind me. I turned around and saw Hiratsuka hiding behind the corner of the hall, before doing a sheepish laugh as she walked towards us. Honestly, the only thing adult about this woman would be her chest. My eyes glued on them. W-woah…now that I think about it, she doesn't have wrinkle on her face.

I wonder how old is she?

I felt a chill on my spine at that moment.

"I appreciate you commenting on my beauty…" Hiratsuka said in a smug tone, flicking her hair as she did that. "But that second thought though…"

"Ah…"

Damn it! I need to watch my monologue!

I expected a mortal combat fatality on my ass but all I got was a flick to the forehead. Mou….that's going to leave a mark…

Rubbing my forehead, Hiratsuka spoke up.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now, so let's get this show rolling…"

What kind of people say that line? What is she, an entertainer? She would probably make a good one though, but it involves her chest and people taking pictures of certain-

" _ **Goh?!"**_

 _ **I felt my fucking air leave me as I wheezed on the ground.**_

I peered up slowly and saw Hiratsuka with a fist that was steaming.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? My hand slipped."

* * *

"And starting today you'll be put up with this demon."

" _ **CHIKUSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

I giggled at Hachiman's cry of despair at seeing my face at the Service club. Yui seemed confused and tilt her head to the side. "Kohirumaki-san? What is she doing here?" She asked. "Does she have a request?"

"Its more like I have a request," Hiratsuka explained and placed both of her hands on my shoulders. "Starting today I shall appoint this little lamb here a member of the Service club in tandem of asking for a request."

"Request? For her?"

Hachiman voiced out his confusion as Hiratsuka nods.

"I request you guys to rehabilita- um…fix her up to be a better person! Yeah that's right!"

You said rehabilitate right? You did didn't you Sensei? Am I dog? Is that what I am to you? Hiratsuka eyed Hachiman as he frowned.

"What- _ooooooohhh_ …."

Mm?

Hachiman seemed to have understood something, before he frowned again.

"Don't lump me with her."

"What's wrong being a dog?" I questioned.

"This isn't about being a dog, why did you even mention that in the first place?!"

"Because Sensei clearly said-"

 _ **And then the grip on my shoulder tightened.**_

"Um…never mind."

"Right then….right…"

Hachiman nods his head, before eyeing Hiratsuka. "But we never exactly accepted that request right?" Hachiman spoke up as all eyes fell on him. "Logically, she needn't be here. Ha! Logic!"

"But logically, I was placed here, therefore, doing Hiratsuka-sensei's request could be a secondary objective. You can't get rid of me so easily Hachiman~"

" _Damn."_

I heard a muttering, though I can't exactly hear it. Anyway, I placed my hands on my hips, opting a smile but only to feel a tug on my scarf.

?

Hiratsuka sighed, the source of the tugging, before she said, "And from now on, I expect you to act like yourself."

"But I am-"

"Come now," Yukino's voice cuts in like a knife. "You're shown your true colours already, and it's quote obvious that you're far from your average…Joe?"

"Ah."

How fun!

This is how things should be!

Shoulders dropped, eyes opting a more lazy out look and taking on a lazy posture, the scarf covered more of my face as my tone got a bit heavier.

"Right right…so how's meeting Karen huh?" I said with a menacing giggle. Opting my loner and usual posture, I dragged myself to the back of the room, dragged a desk and a chair before sitting behind the long table.

"If it's fine, I don't want to deal with family issues and nice girl over there."

"W-Woah her true colours just shifted!"

"That so? Which do you prefer Yui-san?"

My tone went back to it's chirpy tone.

"It would be best if you could stick to one mask."

"Oh my, you wound me Yuki-chan!" I pouted.

How dare she! Not once have I ever work a mask! What I do, how I carry myself, it isn't a mask! I wear myself at my sleeve!

"Is that so?" She started. "Because I think one who wears mask, claiming that they don't wear one, doesn't have the-"

" _ **SORE WA CHIGAU YO!" [4]**_

Yukino blinked at my truth bullets hitting her imaginary floating text as I leaned back on my chair lazily.

"This is…me. I am…me. I am a person that wears mask right? That is the label you've placed on me right? Well you're quite right, as expected of a genius. I wear masks on purpose to enter myself into the normalfags circle just so I can disrupt things within."

"So you destroy relationships just so they can…rebuild it again?" Yukino inquired. "That's the gist of it no?"

"To rebuild is to destroy as I've always said. Schadenfreude is my motto. It's killing two birds in one stone!"

"What is your goal in doing so? Forcing people to change?" Yukino challenged.

"To change is to leave one's self behind. I don't do that. I don't want them to change. **I want them to work things out and fix what they** _are_."

"Now you can see her right?" Hiratsuka sighed and rubbed her temples. "Just like Hikigaya here, fix her up."

So she doesn't bother to hide it now?!

"There isn't any 'fixing' to be done Sensei…" I called out. "I'll apologize to everyone I messed up tomorrow."

"Ah?"

"To move forward from mistakes is to admit ones mistake. If I apologize whilst genuinely trying to get on their good side, isn't it already fixing the damage I've done?"

Because by then, the ones I've planted venom in would have done thinking. It's common sense to be honest. You were called out about your attitude, makes sense to change right? If it doesn't…well…

 _ **I'll just plant more venom.**_

People change. They change by shedding off their former self. They could either grow to a beautiful butterfly or a disgusting cockroach (with normalfags being the latter). It can't be helped to be honest. They are labeled in an absolute double marking.

Butterfly.

That being the beautiful one in nature.

Or the cockroaches.

Normalfags.

However, these two are not entirely correct either. They are still a label, even a creepy guy is labeled. Us loners however, belong to the outside group. We're not even being acknowledged! However, it's because we are outside there are things that we can see.

But…loners forget too.

There are also things that you can learn by being inside that labeled, disgusting world.

That is why I drift in between. I will always seek my solitary in my life, but that doesn't mean I have to limit myself. No…I go beyond my cousin. I belong in both worlds. I have the best of both worlds!

Teehee~

Once I reintegrate myself into the normalfags society…my territory will expand once more!

* * *

Time flew by as it turns out, as by the time we finished talking, time for the clubs had come to an end. We all left with Hiratsuka locking the door behind us as I enclosed myself to Hachiman. He frowned at me upon contact.

"Damn it, you almost got me thinking that you liked me or something…"

"Shit, I guess you're right!" I exclaimed, before intertwining our hands as we began walking. Yui eyed us with a frowned as I giggled. "What's wrong Yui-san? Could you be jealous?"

"W-Why would I jealous uh?! I'm not jealous! You're being weird!"

"How am I being weird Gahama-chan?~"

I rested my head on Hachiman's shoulder who stiffened at contact.

"Isn't it normal to show loveydoveycestylovelove to your cousin?"

"I heard cest in there," Yui retorted. "You said cest? You said it didn't you! Disgusting! Idiot! Karen!"

I released Hachiman at that moment.

"My name isn't an insult! How did you know an insult from my third grade?!"

Ah this brings back memory. My name was always revered by my other as 'lovely' or 'cute', which by the way, Karen _does_ mean cute or lovely. However, due to my eyes and birth defect, I was far from cute. And they used my name for jokes.

 _ **Hey! You're quite….Karen!**_

 _ **You're….Karen!**_

 _ **Eeeew! It's a….Karen!**_

Which is why I didn't falter as I grew up due to my eyes. Despite that I was in elementary school, I knew that I didn't have a chance to be normal as I grew up. The endless vicious cycle of being made fun of, not to mention the outside and local factor.

See, when you try to move out the nation, you'll be stuck in an uncharted territory. You will feel alone knowing that you have no one, not that I have one in the first place anyway. And if you have horrid social skills, you're done for. You'll just be the same as when you were back at home.

And then there is the local factor. Can't wait to move onto middle school so you can leave behind the old, horrible group? Fat chance. In fact, it'll just get worse. Local people tend to go to almost the same school as their friends, and come along newer ones later on, you'll eventually be excluded out by even _more_ people.

That is why I build masks. However, I am not entirely immersive myself in them. Therefore, I cannot be a person who is called wearing masks, because I create and _**use**_ them, not _**wear**_ them. There is a difference mind you!

And so, restart in high school, the vicious cycle continues, but not for me. For _**others.**_ For as long as I can remember, I've been planting poison since…junior school. The vicious cycle for others begin the moment I step onto any community they've created. Think you have friendship? Love? Bonds? Bah. They just haven't experienced reality yet, like us outcasts of society, not that we want to be apart of it anyway.

In fact, they should be grateful to me! I'm just fastening their inevitable doom. Rather then being hurt later, it's best to get done as soon as possible no?

Because it's how it should be.

Because it's the only way.

Because it's efficient.

 _ **Because it just works. [5]**_

"Ah, speaking of which…" I called out. "I'll be visiting your house Hachiman. Tonight."

" _Shit, I better prepare myself mentally…"_

I didn't quite hear what he said, but I held his hand again and rested my head on his shoulder, stiffening him again much to his annoyance.

"Relax Hachiman, it's your cousin," I teased. "I won't bite."

" _Shit…her flirting skills are not bad…"_

Now _**that**_ , I heard. Hachiman and I eyed each other, before eyeing the source of the voice. Source: the single teacher. She eyed me in an envious manner.

" _Man she screams single…someone marry her already…"_ Hachiman whispered to himself, to which I nodded in agreement.

" _True…true…then again, she has a gorilla like personality. Can you imagine how is she gonna be like when in a relationship?"_

Hachiman nodded in agreement.

" _An abusive one. In fact, I can't see what kind of man would like her…except a masochist or something…."_

" _Hey hey, what'cha guys talkin' about?"_

Ah?

I felt an arm being placed on my shoulder whilst a large bust separated me and Hachiman. Hiratsuka placed herself between Hachiman and I with a smile.

"Honestly you two…" She spoke in a sweet manner as we came into a halt.

"So who's first?"

"I think the proper courtesy is ladies first no?"

Bastard! He's trying to sell me out! Well two can play that game!

"He started it!"

"The fact that you two didn't dent it confirm my suspicious thoughts…"

…..

…..

…..

Oh shit.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 _~Omake~_

 _Gahama-chan: So….Hikki….um…._

 _8man: What?_

 _Gahama-chan: I-If…y-you we're to describe your relationship with Kohirumaki-san in anime format, what would it be?_

 _8man: Aho-Girl._

 _Karen: Why_ _ **that**_ _?!_

 _8man: Wait, why are you the only one with proper name?_

 _Karen: Answer the question!_

 _8man: Cause' you annoy me._

 _Karen: Oh. Then how would you describe it with Koma-_

 _8man: My little sister can't be this-_

 _Karen: Forget I asked._

 _Gahama-chan: Then what about Kohirumaki-san? How would you-_

 _Karen: Yosuga no Sora._

 _Gahama-chan: Forget I asked._

* * *

 **[1] The banter that Yukinon and 8man did is a reference to the banter of Hachikuji Mayoi and Araragi Koyomj of the Monogatari Series. Go read it or watch the anime, totally worth it.**

 **[2] Infinity Atmosphere is an ability coming from Air Gear, a manga. Go read it best art I've seen in any manga.**

 **[3] Shiny Pokemon reference.**

 **[4]** _ **'Sore was Chigau Yo!'**_ **Means 'You've got that wrong!'. I typed it in Japanese because it was a reference to the rebuttal of Naegi Makoto in the visual novel/game Danganronpa. It's a common thing from the first, second and third game where the main protagonist uses this line to rebuttal a statement in debates. Go play it. My favorite visual novel.**

 **[5] JoJo's Bizzare Adventure reference. In part 5, Vento Aureo, there is a Stand by the name King Crimson. The effect of what he did is unclear, to the point the community made a meme 'it just works' because…it just works lol.**

 **I wonder if the anime was stalled due to the animators and Araki-sensei himself have no idea how King Crimson works…**

* * *

Before we begin guys, I want to establish a time frame for updates. _**MAYBE**_ latest is two weeks. I spend one week re-reading the light Novel whilst gathering inspiration and/or goof off, while the other week is spent solely on writing. Good schedule eh?

Anyway, an update! Yay! I want to thank you readers for reading this, I got both a mixed reviews of good and negative PM's, which is good! I like reading negative ones as it helps me to improve my writing. Then again, I never considered any negative reviews/pm negative, cause it was entirely on their opinion so…Good for me?

Anyway, this chapter is quite simple. Just cause Karen seeks to destroy doesn't mean she can't have fun Midway, it's still a Rom-com!

 _*Karen and Hachiman cringe intensifies*_

Tune in…whenever the next update with be, no promises though.

 _Karen: Next time!_ _ **Kohirumaki Karen is a nice gues-**_

 _8man:_ _ **Kohirumaki Karen is a horrible guest.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

 **It's like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 _ **Chapter 5: Kohirumaki Karen is a horrible guest**_

"So what is it that people actually do when visiting a relative you haven't seen for so long?" I asked as I momentarily eyed Hachiman, already missing the spot on his shoulders. Hachiman opts a thinking face, before shrugging.

"I don't know. Most of them don't even know my mother had a child. Also, can you let go of me?"

"Nope."

"Stop raising my flags!"

"You're the one thinking I'm raising flags!"

"You're the one making these Rom-com gestures, _damn Rom-com God's, what do you want from me?!_ "

I didn't here the last part, but I mulled at the first part.

"That is true. Shouldn't you like, be happy that a girl is doing this for you?"

"Not if it's you."

"Am I that low in your eyes?"

"Not really. I just really dislike you."

"How is that any different?!"

"Karen."

Hachiman spoke to me, albeit in a more firm tone.

"No matter what you do, you can't get into me. There is no such thing a kindness in this world, it all leads to hidden agenda's and getting into some sort of goal. And I know you. You're after me aren't you? You're there to plant poison aren't you?"

I sighed.

"Hachiman, don't you think you would notice by now? Did you not even heard what I said to Hayato-kun?"

"What does it have anything to do with-"

"Anaconda!"

"What?"

As the train finally arrived near the train station, I latched myself onto Hachiman again. "An anaconda strikes! However, it was just that. A strike. Anaconda doesn't have poison you know? What I'm trying to say is, though I have strike off against the queen bitch, not once did I plant a venom. I tried, but I was held back."

"…"

"You see Hachiman…"

I eyed him with a sincere smile.

" _ **I don't plant venom in relationships that I think isn't worth, or can't be fixed anymore."**_

Silence was all I got as I smiled.

"See, the queen bitch has this thing for Hayato-kun, that was obvious. One day, just one day, I can see her confessing to him, like high school sweet hearts!"

"And I'm interested why?"

" _ **Because that very act will make the little ol' group fall apart by itself. You noticed it don't you? How Hayato-kun is trying so hard to preserve that status quo?"**_

I sighed in content, eyes rolling back in pleasure as I rested my head on Hachiman's shoulder.

" _ **And they will react accordingly. Drama ensues because of their lack of ability to handle the situation properly. Chaos ensures as the stupid drama they made will be deemed as a change. Change ensues as tensed moments will be awkward moments. Awkward moments leads to drifting, then eventually…"**_

I giggled.

" _ **The queen bitch will be one of us. Because that's what she is. A drama filled bratty bitch who commands people just cause' she's on top. All that takes…is time."**_

"Don't you think?"

I smiled at Hachiman again who eyed me weirdly, before sighing.

"That is, if Hayato have another way."

"Huh?"

"By all means, Hayato is a Riajuu, a shiny Riajuu at that, however…he is more. There's this thing, that despite that I loathe to admit it, he has that draws in people."

"The 'Zone' was it? The Riajuu golden skill to draw in others automatically due to his natural charisma?"

"Indeed."

"Tsk tsk, silly cousin, it's useless against my Schadenfreude skill. Time is on my side. I have wounded the lion, though it will heal, time will be there, to make sure his wounds take a toll on him. However…"

I released Hachiman.

"The fact that I'm trying to plant poison into you means…something no?"

* * *

"So, where do you stay now? The third Street? The fourth? Or is it in the suburbs now?"

"Wouldn't say suburbs…but it's a quiet neighborhood…"

Hachiman apparently gave up on trying to pry me off, so here I am enjoying his warmth (hehe). We already left the station and I'm now currently hugging his back as we rode on his bicycle. I eyed the scenery before me.

It's been too long since I saw Hachiman and his family, in fact, Komachi was much more grown up then I expected. She was about six months last I saw her!

"Just so you know, do not expect my parents to be around, much less interact with you."

"Oh? And I thought you were close to Oba-san? **[1]** and Oji-san **[1.5]**?"

Hachiman never responded, but instead snorted at the statement.

"Once upon a time, maybe."

"Ah, strangers in house I assume? Poor Hachiman getting the cold shoulder…" I teased. "Not like I was any different."

"Don't lump my experience with yours. We're two different beings."

"Unique beings mind you."

"Indeed."

I wonder how was he after I moved away? I can't remember much of the past, but I do know that he was close to his parents…well…once upon I time I guess. But in a sense, I can understand from his point of view too.

See, families are simply people whom you have blood ties with. Nothing more. In fact, they are more accurately to be called your closest strangers in life. There are times when I felt like mutilating my older sister, or burying alive my younger sister, and even once had a thought to run over my own mother, but at those moments I felt emotions like love and affection swell up in me too.

There will always be an invisible barrier stopping me from doing those things, and it's because of those barriers, those feelings of emotions and affection that I'm unable to express those emotions. That barrier, is a symbol of what it means to be siblings.

The barrier was there when my sister didn't supported me as the rain of fists came upon me from my mother, and it was there too when I watched my sister's go with mother to have fun while I was cooped up in my room. Because it was for me, because it's what I needed, because it was love. And for that, I loved my mother and sisters very much.

Now do you see it?

They were the closest person to you yet they were a stranger, and they were a stranger yet they were the closest person to you.

They meant good, and I know it. And I love them so much for that.

"But you know, the ones that seems to be different usually be the ones whom you can relate to. Common in most anime tropes now."

"…"

I giggled, before enjoying the ride back to Hachiman's home in silence. Eventually, we arrived in a simple looking house as Hachiman placed his bicycle in-

"Shit."

?

I eyed my cousin and saw he had an annoyed look on his face. He placed his bicycle next to a car within the garage, not too tight to block the car and not to block the way walking as well.

" _Of all times they're home,_ _ **now?**_ _Shit…"_

I couldn't hear Hachiman's muttering so I stood behind him, courtesy of being the guest. He took me to the door way and sighed heavily as he placed his hands on the door knob, as if anticipating like some kind of cliché anime thingy where it involve an annoying sibling greeting him, or his parents or something.

" _Please be asleep please be asleep please be asleep…"_

What was he muttering?! He did that as he pushed open the door slowly for dramatic effect and-

" _ **Ah! Onii-chan!"**_

" _Shit."_

I heard a voice behind me as I turned around and saw Komachi just arriving. "Onii-chan! I'm ho- _wooaahhh?!_ "

Hey now, that's a bit rude don't you think?

"Ah, Komachi-chan." I greeted with a polite bow and smiled. Komachi eyed me, then Hachiman, then me, then back at her brother.

She quickly went to her brother's side as the two started muttering things. Being the polite one, I stood back a bit and read their lips. Teehee~

" _Onii-chan! What is she doing here?!"_

" _She insisted on following me. Had we went separate ways, I would have lost her on the stations."_

" _Then why didn't you?!"_

" _She latched onto me."_

" …"

"…"

"So Kohirumaki-san…"

" _ **Karen is fine."**_

I smiled at Komachi who stood behind her brother. "U-Um…K-Karen…San….what brings you here?" She spoke in a nervous tone. I tilt my head and eyed Hachiman.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm house visiting. Is there something wrong?"

At that moment, I could tell Komachi clearly had been cautious of me. Damn Hachiman, he sure guards well if he puts his mind into it. I suppose implementing the venoms would have to wait for the time being…

"Lets get this over with."

Hachiman strolled inside the house coolly as he dragged Komachi with him. With a deep breath, I followed then. It's been eleven years since I've seen my last visit to me relatives, so it makes me wonder…

How would they fare against my venoms?

 **Ninja Point.**

 **[1] and [1.5] This is important for the story. Oji-san and Oba-san means 'Uncle' and 'Auntie' respectively. Ojii-san and Obaa-san is reserved for elderly, such as grandparents and all that.**

 **Quote the letter 'I'.**

* * *

 **Its like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 _ **Chapter 5.5: Kohirumaki Karen is a horrible guest**_

Ah shit shit, this is bad. I gazed at the troublesome cousin, before stepping into the house. I didn't bother greeting back as I usually was greeted back in silence-

"I'm home!" Komachi called out. Foolish little sister. Since I've always arrived earlier than you, even when our parents are home, not once have they greeted me back. I stopped doing it at the age of twelve-

" _ **Ah! Welcome back Komachi!"**_

….

Tch.

The sight of a woman with glasses greeting Komachi made me wince. Oi oi, dearest mother, why don't you do that for me? The two held a short conversation, not noticing Karen or I. Even at home my strongest skill, the passive Background Character, is still effective.

 _Sob._

"Ah, it's Hachiman."

Dearest mother! At least put more love into your tone-

"And whom might that be?"

"Ah, it's ben a while Oba-san."

"Oba-san?" Mother said in a confused tone as Karen bowed in a polite manner towards her.

"Kohirumaki Karen. I'm your sister's daughter, Kohirumaki Karuta. It's been a while Oba-san."

"…Karuta…"

Mother murmured the name, which I assumed to be my auntie, Karen's mother and mother's sister. Mother eyed Karen for a bit, before pushing up her glasses and crossed her arms.

"One question, And that will depend on how I will react."

Huh? What's with the sudden serious atmosphere? Why is mother acting so serious all of a sudden?

"Do you remember your time with Hykh?"

So it would seem mother knows our lil' play group too..

"To be honest, I don't remember my time as a child- _**keh?!**_ "

Mother suddenly embraced Karen tightly, burying her head on her shoulders. I could see mother's shoulders shaking a bit, as if she was…sniffling?

"I'm glad. And I'm sorry."

"O-Oba-san?"

"…I really hate your mother's methods you know?"

"Haaha?" Karen said. Haaha, as in mother if you must know dear readers. Mother wiped her eyes and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Karen. Welcome to the Hikigaya residence."

Huh?

Did I see it correctly?

The sense of…solemn lingered in mother's as she eyed Karen. Karen too, looked confused as me as our gaze momentarily met, before she eyed mother again.

"T-Thank you very much Oba-san-"

"Come now, you needn't call me that! I feel old!" Mother said in a more happier tone as she walked with Karen ahead of me. "Please refer me by name."

"K-Ko-"

"And just so you know, I no longer go by Kohirumaki."

"Well then…Hikigaya…K-K…Kagami…"

Kagami…if I were to play with the Japanese word, Kagami means 'mirror'. How fitting.

"Good! Let's catch up over dinner okay?"

"Yes! Let's!"

Oi oi Karen, don't go sprouting your venoms in this household. I hold no sentimental attachments to be honest, but I have my limits too. Karen went momentarily stiff, before tilting her head back with a smile that seems all too knowing.

" _Right on. Ha. Chi. Man."_

She knew what I was thinking. Damn woman, if I have to describe Komachi as the embodiment of cuteness (which Totsuka also shar- damn, I forgot Totsuka's a guy), then Karen…

What is she?

Do I even label her?

Yukinoshita Yukino is a strong girl.

Yuigahama Yui is a nice girl.

Komachi is cute.

Then what is Karen?

Stop giving me second thoughts troublesome cousin-

Wait.

Wait wait.

In my internal monologue I just realized something. I eyed mother and Karen who went ahead, before sighing. And so I tread the path of a loner at home. What was the difference outside anyway? I silently went into the hallway. Honestly, this will be a troublesome night…

" _ **Oh and Karen, why don't you spend the night here?"**_

Why does the gods hate me?

* * *

 **Its like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 _ **Chapter 5.5.2: Kohirumaki Karen is a horrible guest**_

They say that having someone you can relate, or at least talk to can lessen the burden of ones mind. Quite the contrary, I do not think of it that way. See, by doing so, you shared, you spoke out, you gave out…

Your weakness.

" _ **Can we talk?"**_

Ah, that brings back memories. This is a story from a friend of a friend. See, there was this girl once who was quite bizarre in a way. She had this sickly complexion and odd white hair, a sign of albinism, and was always treated differently from others.

She yearned for someone to at least have a sense of companionship though, and tried her best to open up to others, as per the teacher suggest. See this was the thing, you can't give someone the 'try opening up to others' suggestion to people. It doesn't solve the problem.

You are the one being thrown out of the loop, yet you tried to get back into it. All you will get is being slammed around, trying to get into that vicious circle we call 'socializing'. How does _**that**_ help? Anyway, back to the story.

The girl one day had this one other girl who took pity on her, and so the albino girl found someone who talked to her. The two girls became close, however, there are moments where the new girl had to leave the albino behind for the sake of staying in the good side of her 'clique'.

Like Yui for instance.

Anyway, one day, the albino girl was having a rather dull day, she had a fight back home and was glum the entire day. This went one for a week before the new girl approached her once more as they ate lunch.

" _ **Can we talk?"**_

The albino girl spoke up first, taking initiative for the first time as the new girl smiled in happiness. The two had a sleepover that night as the albino girl expressed her feelings. She wasn't in a really good household, but being in school with the new girl made her feel alive. It reminded her of her old home before she moved out.

The new girl questioned how did she went through all this despite her young age. The albino shared a picture to her friend. The picture held crossed out faces, but the albino explained.

" _ **The picture looks ruined, but this is my strength in life. It's a promise to PB-chan that we would meet again some day…"**_

" _ **PB-chan?"**_

" _ **Promised Boy."**_

She couldn't remember her time in her old home much, but the memory of this sweet boy kept her going in her life, hence PB. Sharing this secret was the most relaxing thing she did in her life, she felt good to take a load of her chest, to share it with someone.

Well…

It didn't last long.

The albino girl one day arrived in school and found a large note written on the chalkboard of her class. It was a note, making fun of how the albino girl had such a childish and kiddy thought despite being in junior school already.

Kids are so cruel no?

Long story short, sharing your problems with someone is never a good idea, much less trust someone to keep it. It was my…err…the albino girl's motto. Anyway, back to reality, Kagami made a nod as we continued our conversation.

"Is that why you moved back to Japan?"

"Of course, Haaha was always a busy woman."

 _Lies._

"So what choice do I have?"

 _What a load of bullshit._

See, relatives claim they care, but they never actually made effort to keep in contact. All I could do was keep up my smile as Kagami and I 'caught up'. Lady, to be honest I don't remember you. You were once close with Hachiman. What happened to that?

 _ **Do I plant the venoms?**_

Mm…I don't know myself to be exact.

I eyed the scenery before me. We were sitting in the table for four, only strange is that, there was one resident not on the table.

"Hachiman, why don't you eat with us?" I inquired, placing my chin on intertwined fingers. Hachiman eyed me from the couch, before shrugging.

"Table is fool*."

Ha! I caught that hidden meaning! Kagami sat next to her husband, HikkiDad, whilst Komachi next to me. Not one word of rebuttal came from the family. I grinned.

 _ **Hachiman, it's such a shame you're living in this kind of family. Do they not care? No matter. My eyes rolled my internally in Glee as I sighed out in content.**_

"Then can we eat together there?"

Hachiman couldn't even protest when I carried my food onto the living room's table and joined Hachiman on dinner. The Hikigaya family blinked at my sudden action. I grinned. Hachiman frowned. And then our eyes connected…

 _ **Ha. Chi. Man~**_

 _What did I say about messing things up here?!_

Hachiman and I communicated in our best form of communication. Reading one another. See, this is such a dysfunctional family as I could see. The suspicious looking gaze HikkiDad always gives to Hachiman, or how Kagami's natural reaction to not even expect her son to eat on the same table.

That goes to Komachi too.

One can tell how Komachi and Hachiman is close, seeing on how he does his sister, or how she's dependent on him. But I know how Hachiman feels. He loves his sister just because she is her sister, not because of familial affection. Even in this household, genuine things is quite hard to come by.

So I'll just do what I do best.

Because I care for Hachiman, I want him to live in a stable family, even if it means causing chaos within. Hachiman and I ate in silence, time to time with us gazing at the family stuff the table. He had the same thought as mine.

 _ **Did they react?**_

As dinner came to an end, Hachiman didn't seem too surprised when he had to do the dishes, but I beat him to the punch. I was already picking up his plates, zooming into the kitchen and quickly pluck out the nearest apron I could find and rolled my sleeves up!

"Karen, there isn't any need to wash-"

"Nonsense Kagami-san, I'm a guest staying for the night so it's the least I should do."

Quickly making my decision, I picked the Hikigaya Family's plate and placed it on the sink, before washing the dishes immediately. Kagami sighed, but smiled at me. However, this was just a ruse! I activated one of the 108 loner skills, direct observation!

I made hidden gazes to the family as I washed the dishes, and just as I suspected, Hachiman seems to be at the short end of the stick in this household. Whilst his parents was eating fruits for dessert, Hachiman remained at the couch, reading a book quietly. The fourth sit was occupied by a rather fat cat which Komachi was playing with.

 _Sigh._

This family needs rebuilding, but I'll hold off for now. One must learn to be patient in the arts of rebuilding relationships. You can't rush too fast as you will leave debris behind, but can't be too slow either because you won't get maximum destructive points. There must be a balance between the two.

"Heeeh…Karen's skin is so smooth…"

Komachi chimed in between. I wouldn't say my skin is smooth Komachi-chan, there is a reason why I dislike showing skin.

"That so? I quite dislike it a bit…"

"Why?"

Ever the curious one. Without giving too much information, I said, "Well…I don't think my pale skin does well in blending in the crowds."

"Eh?"

"See, when you see a beautiful foreigner with smooth skin, what would you think?"

"She's pretty?"

"Indeed she is, it's a label placed by people. I dislike being labeled though, so I try my best to show less skin."

"Are you self conscious?"

How blunt.

"A bit."

"Mmm…"

"But I don't let it drag me down, I do love to go in flashy clothes time to time, it's just my preference to wear clothes that covers most of my skin. Besides…"

I eyed the cat.

" _ **Its like my preference for dogs over cats."**_

"Ah, you must be interested in-"

"Not really, I love both," I interjected. _**"Its just cats have such up stuck shticks ya' know?"**_

"Up stuck?"

I gazed at the cat who momentarily eyed me, before wincing and jumping off.

Life is too short to waste time on up stuck beings, so with that, we should at least do our part to not waste time. Even if it means on cats. Anyway, after dishes, I decided to explore the house a bit. I would have memorized the interior of Hachiman's old home but this is all new.

I was in the hallway when I saw pictures of the family. Noticing anyone wasn't around, I picked it up and eyed one another. It was mostly filled with holidays, celebrations and all those things.

However, not once I saw Hachiman in them. Well, he was there but wasn't… _ **there**_. Either he was in the background, or he wasn't smiling. There was even enlarged photo's of the family members, minus Hachiman of course.

"Why would anyone stay in this home I wonder?" I mused out to no one in particular.

"Because I have no where else to go for the moment."

Knowing the voice, I kept an eye on the pictures, however, one caught my attention. It was a bit dusty as it was accidently dropped behind the picture shelf. I picked it up and saw a rather looking old picture, seeing Hachiman was a young kid in it. In there, he held little old Komachi in hospital arms with a bright smile whilst his parents were behind him.

And what do you know…

The members of Hykh, including myself, were present in said picture.

"Man this brings back memories…" I giggled and showed Hachiman the picture. He clicked his tongue and leaned on the hallway, crossing his arms.

"I thought I got rid of that."

"Why?"

"Because it was a fragment of the past. I don't need it. I'm trying to relieve my pain from the past…" He said in a smug tone, proud of his solitary nature. "Besides, I doubt you remember when that picture was taken."

Truth to be told, I don't, until I noticed a balloon in the background. And then it clicked a bit.

"It was your birthday wasn't it?"

" _Shit."_

I heard the silent curse, but ignored it.

"I remember that day. It was…hmm…I think it was your birthday. In fact, I remember you introduced me to…to…"

…...

…

…

"What?"

"PB."

"Ah?"

"Do you know who PB is?"

Hachiman raised an eye brow, before rolling his eyes with a scoff.

"Ah, there was this one kid-"

" _ **Do you know where he is now?!"**_

I enclosed myself towards him, our noses touching as my eyes widened. Aaaah….PB-chan…

 _ **I need to know where he is.**_

"Heard he moved out recently…"

"…Oh."

Bummer.

I suppose having my hopes up was futile. There isn't any reason to hope in this world, in fact, why waste time? One can hope and wait, whilst you could have used that time to do something rather than hope. It's one of the things that lots of youths do now.

 _Oooh I hope to have a good school year!_

 _Ooh I hope we find love._

 _Blegh._

I don't disdain people, but rather their ideals. Their…process of thoughts. What? You can't force people to think how you think? Of course not. You have to _**guide**_ them to make them think how I think. Because I know I am right.

I smiled at Hachiman.

"Shame."

"Best not to cling to such past trivial things. It's just stupid. The fact that you called him PB is stupid."

… .

…

…

Huh?

PB is…stupid?

H-How…why….when…ugh!

"H-He's not…stupid…"

"Oh yeah he is, big time. I'm disappointed Karen, what happen to your bravado?" Hachiman said as he crossed his arms. "You're such a hypocrite."

"….That so?"

I pressed my chest at him, challenging Hachiman.

"Explain."

"You cling to some kid at your past, which I assume to be your object of affection as you don't give out your affection just to _**anyone**_. I know you. However, with your demeanor…with your _**ideals…**_ "

 _ **The panda held the snake in a vice grip.**_

" _ **You yourself is the biggest hypocrite."**_

"…Ha. Haha! Hahahaha!"

I laughed and leaned back, clapping a bit.

"Nice choice of words cousin, as I expected."

"Hmph. I am a veteran of life."

" _ **But this goes for you too."**_

 _ **Come now Hachiman, you're not the only one who can play this game.**_ _[2]_

"You wear the mask of a loner, that itself is an act of lying to yourself, because you wear a mask of a loner. However in truth, all loners desire one thing….that _**one thing**_ …and you yourself are no exception-"

" _ **I don't hide behind my bravado."**_

…..

"H-Heh…"

H-Holy shit…t-that's some aggressive attack. Is that how people see me when I be…me? It's rather…exhilarating and nice to be spat at. I giggled mentally. I do have to admit, Hachiman sure struck some points in there.

"That so?"

"I don't lie."

"We're so different you know? And people say we're the same…" I sighed out in a solemn manner. "I admit loss this time. Thanks for putting me at my place."

"Whatever."

"It means you care about me silly~" I giggled and pinched his cheeks. "Help me with bath?"

* * *

Of course, Hachiman declined.

Showers are nice. The water feels good on your skin and it helps you elevate the stress or pain that you've been coping up for the day. As I finished bath, I noticed a pair of clothes outside the bathroom. It was a simple, large white shirt and black shorts. Must be Hachiman's. I took the shirt and have it a quick sniff.

Ah~

After leaving the bathroom, I went to the living room and saw Hachiman there.

"Up so late?"

"Its only ten."

"Most would be asleep you know…"

"My parents are. They've got work tomorrow."

"Komachi?"

"Same."

"That so?"

I took a sit nearbyand placed my chin on my intertwined fingers.

"What are you making?"

"Late night coffee. I have trouble sleeping sometime- w-woah…"

He turned around and eyed me, however, his eyes fell lower to my bust.

"What?"

"Um…nothing."

"Liar."

"No."

He gazed at my bust again.

"You did it again!"

"Did what?"

"Hachiman."

I sat up straight.

"You're staring at my breasts."

"Surprising ones…"

"So you admit it!"

He scratched his head as I giggled.

"It's quite close to Yuigahama's ones don't you think?"

"I'm not gonna answer that."

"Why not? We've showered countless times."

"We were kids."

"So? You weren't the one to care for the public's opinion so what's wrong?" I nonchalantly chimed. "I mean, we could have sex and you wouldn't care about what society would say."

"True, however, I also appreciate my lack of attention mind you."

"So you don't deny on having sex with me?"

"You're hot, but I don't see you that way."

"That so?"

"Yup."

What a simple person~

He placed a mug before me and shrugged.

"Accidently made extra."

"Was that a blush I see? So you knew I would be coming?"

"Stop putting the imaginations in your head woman," He sighed and sat before me. "Its weird."

"How so?"

"We're strangers at this point and yet…"

Ah, that.

The…hm…chemistry I would presume?

Chemistry with another person can lead to two things to be honest. Misunderstandings and wounded feelings. See, loners fear of chemistry with another person, someone who they click with so well. They will end up thinking that this particular person would have some sort of affection for is loners.

Because we clicked so well!

However this isn't always the case.

Source: me.

I had a friend once whom I could say…we match. He was a member of Hykh, with him being 'Hero'. See, Hero once had a dull view of life, rather, he wasn't per say a loner but rather a pessimist in contrast to Hachiman and I, a pessimistic idealist.

You see, Hero would often chime in with negative thoughts, followed by a note stating that others shouldn't let how he view things change how they act towards one another. It was always like that for him. It was so easy in fact for him, to use the golden skill Atmosphere Control, and sway others to his way of thinking, consciously or unconsciously.

Unfortunately, it's where we drifted apart.

He changed. He changed so much that I couldn't even recognized him. In fact, I do not want to do anything with him. Last we talked was…junior school. He tried to open me up to be honest, and while I appreciate how much he tried, it simply wasn't me.

He tried to change me. By leaving my old shell and become something anew, for the better of others as I was pretty much a creep. But it wasn't what I want. We had fights here and then, until I did something which in the end, ruined us apart.

Since then, he's ignored me, and we even met once we were in middle school but he actually forgotten about me.

 _ **Who are you again?**_

It wasn't out of disdain, he naturally forgotten about me due to my specialized skill of drifting people away from me, with that being my Schadenfreude skill.

However, one thing remained within him. It was his ability to sustain relationships in his life. After I broke one fatal relationship he had, and he _**failed**_ to rise through the problem, he become someone…different. He tried so hard to maintain a status quo in the relationship ships he has.

See what I mean?

He used to be like me and Hachiman, but he changed so much to the point I couldn't bear with him anymore. Shame…

"It's weird seeing _**Hero**_ like that in school don't you think?"

"Hero?"

"Hykh's…no… _ **our**_ Hero."

He grimaced.

"So you _**do**_ remember Hykh."

"I try not to think of it really."

True, holding something regarding the past so hard would only destroy you slowly.

"Hayato-kun sure has changed huh?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 _~Omake~_

 _ ***Doing Health Check ups***_

 _Gahama-chan: Heeeh~ Yukinon, your skin is so smooth…_

 _Yukinon: D-Don't touch me so much. Besides, you're not bad yourself…_

 _Gahama-chan: Thanks Yuki- is that Kohirumaki-san?_

 _Yukinon: Indeed- k-kuh?!_

 _Gahama-chan: What's Yukinon? She just took off her shir- w-woah…so pale…_

 _Karen: Yo! What's up guys? Why are you ogling me?_

 _Gahama-chan: S-Sorry. We're just amazed at your skin and…_

 _Karen: Bust? I'm around 89cm, not bad if I say so myself.._

 _Yukinon: A-And here I thought I had a comrade in arms…._ _ **shit**_

* * *

 **[1] and [1.5] See the Ninja edit in between chapters.**

 **[2] In the movie 'Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows', Sherlock Holmes and Professor James Moriarty has this uncanny deduction and calculative skill where they calculate an event that is about to happen. The line Karen spoke is a line used by Moriarty in the movie.**

* * *

Whew, another chapter done. What, you wanted cesty bath scene fan service? Nope!

At least not yet (huehehehehe).

This seems more like a simple update I guess. Uuh, nothing much to say at the moment. Thank you for reading!

 _Yukinon: S-So how big i-is 89cm?_

 _Karen: Source: Yukizome Chisa._

 _Yukinon: *Looks up source, before frowning*. And you're the same age as us?_

 _Karen: Yep!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own everything…NOT. We've done this a bazillion times.**

* * *

 **It's like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 _ **Chapter 6: The Territory of Kohirumaki Karen**_

"Tell me a story?"

 **Pfft!**

Hachiman spat out his drink, before silently cursing at his slight tongue burn.

"Wut?"

He spoke in a surprised tone as I leaned back on the chair, eyeing the ceiling. "I said, read me a story." I repeated.

"What is your goal in this?"

"Why does everything that I do always end up with me having an ulterior motive?" I questioned, before placing my chin atop my intertwined fingers. "Then again, you have every right to be cautious. Points to you."

"Indeed."

"So read me a story?"

"What are you, a kid?"

"Story!"

"No!"

"Then a manga?"

"How does that even help you sleep?"

"Maybe a doujin?"

"Aren't we going a bit too far?"

"Comic?"

"It's the same as reading a manga.."

"Then porn magazine?"

"We're back at doujins!"

"Then a webcomic?"

"WE'RE BACK AT SQUARE ONE!"

I giggled at Hachiman, before resting my cheek at my palm in a lazy manner.

"Seriously, read me a story. I like to be read at whilst my hair is being soothed as I'm going to sleep."

"Question, who's been doing that to you all this time?"

"No one."

"Then you have no reason to claim that you like being soothed, logically, this will be the first time you've been soothed, therefore, I must do it, meaning, and knowing you, you have an ulterior motive. It fits the bill if I say so myself."

D-Damn, that's sound argument.

"Well you can see it that way…or…you know…"

"?"

I leaned back, presenting my bust a bit.

"You can read to your so called hot cousin to sleep and start off from there?"

"Let's get you to bed yeah?"

* * *

"And that's how I…err…the boy got rejected by the girl in middle school thus treading on his path onto becoming a loner." Hachiman spoke in a rather wisdom like/story reading like tone as he ruffled my hair. Really? _**This**_ is how you send someone to sleep?

"You're horrible at this. Also, stop staring at my breasts."

"I have to sit up, and it can't be help from this angle."

Cheeky bastard.

"You suck."

"Like you can do better…"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Try me."

I made a sly grin and sat up. We were already tucked in bed, or rather, I was tucked in bed but I stood up and said, "Now ease up on the bed."

"…"

Hachiman eyed me, before unconsciously hugging his body.

Hey! What's with that defensive posture?! I'm not going to rape you….in your sleep! Teehee~

"I feel violated."

"Hachiman, I'm a girl with big breasts wearing her cousin's t-shirt which is to say, flashing out my curves and have shorts below, what's more is that, I'm nude below this. Who's most likely going to get violated here?"

"Me."

"Fair point."

I mulled, before grinning at him.

"See it this way, instead of a potential scene where we end up fucking our brains out till' morning, how about we see it as forced acting? That way, there won't be an awkward atmosphere much less sexual tension. You're good at envisioning things aren't you?"

"I'm ready."

Hachiman went all tucked into bed like a kid as I plopped myself next to him-

"D-Damn, stop pushing your tits to my face…"

"Shove a pair of big ones to a boy's face and it'll shut em' up. Why can't you follow this convenient and over used trope?"

"Because I go against all tropes."

"You're an edgy teenager."

"And we're borderline incest right now."

"Why do you keep on making reasonable arguments? Fine then. At least be flattered you get to revel in my body. Think of me as a busty Komachi?"

"That's even worse of an imagination!"

"Then maybe Hiratsuka-sensei?"

"….That could work."

"Great!"

My pride as a woman was crushed then seeing he imaged me as someone else entirely….

Anyway, ignoring my bust at Hachiman's face, I began to play with his hair, slowly rubbing it as I leaned back to relax myself. I paused to enjoy the moment. The contact of his body was rather nice, as it's a rare thing for me. See, the warmth of another person, be it sexual or purely affection or even familial affection, is quite rare for loners.

Source: me and Hachiman.

See, loners didn't end up how they are, it's what society made them become. And no, I do not condone nor blame society, in fact, I have to thank them. See, the most memorable times for a child is at their childhood, zero to five being their golden age and six to ten being their prime time to be a child.

And it can be said that what happens in their childhood, the value's they were raised in, and the environment they were in _**does**_ affect how their child will be in the future. It's like how children born in the 80's to 90's have different set of values compared to children born in the 2000's.

Anyway back to the main point, the childhood of a loner were indeed the best times, but just that. After that, it was suppose to be the best times of their lives, pre-school, junior, middle school and so on. However, what they don't realize was the harsh reality that awaits them.

Us loners however, were very fortunate to have experienced harsh reality at such a young age.

Source: me and Hachiman.

See I wasn't always like this, so was Hachiman. I do not know what had happened to him after I moved out, but some things did change. As for me….

"Let me tell you a story, a story from a friend of a friend."

Hachiman eyes went focused, but unconsciously relaxed as I clicked back his hair, soothing it.

"There was once a happy girl…"

 _ **There is no happiness in this story.**_

"She had a good life, good friends good family relationships and good memories.

 _ **All those bonds…so superficial.**_

"It was all going good, until a prince arrived. Or rather, that's how her mind see it."

 _ **Gone. Not here. Same. Huh? Where is he? I need him. He needs me.**_

 _ **Right?**_

"See, she was an odd ball, or rather how she looks and what she was. She stood out due to her sickly pale complexion and white hair."

 _ **All those people who took care of her…**_

"But even so, her family and friends still loved her."

 _ **It was just because of pity. Such fakeness. Such unreasonable and unbearable looks they had.**_

"However, she was still sad. Because the ones that took care of her…it wasn't out of love. It was because of duty. They do it because they _**must**_ do it."

 _ **Superficial bonds.**_

"However, this boy, this prince…looked her for what she is. Not due to her sickness and birth defect but rather…her as a person."

 _ **I love you. You love me. Right?**_

"They spent many days and years together, right until they created such an unbreakable bond."

 _ **That is genuine love right? To love is to give out all your disgusting, filthy self. It's to accept. It's to accept the ugliness of a person. That, unconditional and acceptance, is true love.**_

"Even so, she knew they can't be together. Even then…she took a leap of faith and confessed to her prince."

 _ **She threw herself at his arms, dancing to her hearts desire despite how the world denied their love.**_

"But."

 _ **Or rather,**_ _her_ _ **love.**_

"He was disgusted at her actions. She was shocked of course, and heart broken. Did you know what she did?"

No response.

"She gave give him a love mark and tried to claim him as hers, if ya know what I mean…at such a young age too."

No response.

"She was then cast aside and with the push of the century, she fell down from her high tower, wallowed in her own sick love and dark desire, obsessed nature. Legend says she still seeks out her prince even in the depths of her madness."

"Is this truly a story from a friend of a friend?"

"…...I wonder that myself sometimes…"

I curled his hair around my fingers and made a small smile.

"They say telling people stories…"

 _ **Talking to them about your problems…**_

"Would sooth one another. I feel like shit now."

"What if…."

He peered up and our gaze met.

"Hachiman…you know what you say next would determine how we end up right?" I teased and rubbed my thumb over his cheeks. "Choose wisely."

I would say I teased, or rather…I cooed.

I taunted him.

I drew him in.

Would he be able to resist this? This intoxication. The ideals we put forth is strong, we're an idealist, and yet we're also drunk in this pit of loneliness. It's we want, so…

 _ **Any actions made can be forgiven. Even if its murder, dark things…**_

 _ **Forbidden relationships even.**_

So depending how he answers…

I sneered at him.

It could lead to sin.

"….They say talking to someone helps out ones inner thoughts."

Ah.

"However…that friend of yours is quite shitty you know? Such as she living in her fantasy world, it's just that. She is someone who's stuck up on her past."

"Is that your conclusion?"

We lie to **yourselfskbidaobfjaoa.**

"Its fact."

We tend to **ignore the things I've donedksisndksoaaaaodofofjffjiss.**

"Therefore, I would rather not have a person like that in my life."

And so the reset button has been activated. All things, all sympathy and all sense of affection was void at Hachiman's eyes. I could tell. Because it's how I felt at that moment. Days and moments when you sympathize with someone is a gateway to more pain and desolation.

Its better for me things to go this way rather than getting hurt once more. I would know it.

Source: me and Hachiman.

Because we're loners and that itself is an act and a badge we constantly wear, a reminder of the harsh reality we live in. However, we're fortunate to disconnect ourselves from that harsh reality, onto a beautiful, more realistic reality.

The pains and drama of youth is the true reality for normalfags, however, us loners have experienced that. We were a veteran of war. Therefore, we know how to avoid that and walk a true, genuine path. Because loners…isn't people who seek genuine things.

We wear ourselves at our sleeve.

That alone, is an act of genuine, and to ones self. It's different to what a loner wears for their mask. That comes in different variations. Hachiman and I are two different loners even. I choose to make people distant from me, whilst Hachiman constantly have people not even approaching him.

I choose to destroy the fabric reality of others to guide them onto a true path, one where they have experienced pain and despair, and only then…whilst I'm being the main villain, they will thank me in the end. I get my lone solitary territory, and they get what they _**need**_.

Hachiman choose to stand at the sidelines, over watching life as it moves on, un able to enter the current of life, nor able to swim away and so he does what he does best. He moves on with the current. Hachiman doesn't take the initiative, he is passive. He is…a dead fish. Besides, he himself doesn't even want to enter that current.

However, that's not to say we're different. We are in terms of method, but as a general principal…

We match so much that I'm quite angry at the fact we're cousins. He just…heats me up. He knows how to push me, he knows how to stab me, he knows how to assert his territory…his…his…

 _ **The snake ate the dead fish, yet it was instead poisoned due to the dead fish itself.**_

 _His dominance over me._

Fight fire with fire?

Ha!

No.

Hachiman is passive. He does nothing to help others. And that alone…

Will make a giant crumble under it's over weight. Eat too much, they fall, eat less, they die. Truly…

It's like looking at a Mirror.

As I enclosed my head onto him, I rested my forehead on his, closing my eyes.

"You are…dear God…"

However, the reset button has been pressed.

"I hate you so much."

"Likewise my bloody, toxic cousin."

I giggled, rubbing his back in a soothing manner as our chest touched.

"Disgusting asshole."

"Revolting bitch."

Because relationships built upon chemistry, affection, understanding one another and caring…isn't genuine.

That alone, that alone…

Is an act of sympathizing one another, therefore an act of pity, therefore forced kindness.

There isn't any kindness, nor us loners want pity, therefore, we both pressed the reset button.

Proceed effectively.

* * *

 **It's like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 _ **Chapter 6.5: The Territory of Kohirumaki Karen**_

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _Bee- click!_

Fuaah!

It was always a good thing to wake up in the morning! As I, Hikigaya Komachi, always wake up early, and as they say, the early bird gets to make breakfast!...or was it getting the worm? What was it that Onii-chan kept saying?

Oh well!

As I left my room, I decided to let father and mother sleep, waking them up once I'm done with the morning chores, because I'm such a good child! Unlike Onii-chan who always sleep in. He needs to get up and start being more active, if not, he'll be rendered useless and Komachi will have to take care of him all her life!

Kya~ so much Komachi points!

Before that however…

 _I eyed the guest room._

Karen.

Kohirumaki Karen.

To be frank, not once I've heard mother mention her having siblings, much less of me having cousins, and Onii-chan knows Karen too! She honestly…give me weird vibes. It wasn't creepy but…

There was something wrong with her. Her eyes especially, though she joked about having a death glare impression, if you delve into deeper, there's this… _ **thing**_ in her gaze. Is she dangerous? Should I watch out for her?

Unlike Onii-chan, I'm quite open to interact with many different people but…this girl…

She scares me a bit to be honest.

Ah well, best not to dwell in the problem at hand, I might be over thinking things, unlike Onii-chan who claims by over thinking things and 'standing outside the circle of life' is how he can handle these things.

Pfft!

What can you possibly do-

 _ **Ding!**_

Hmm?

There was a weird sound coming from the laundry room. Curious, I popped my head in to see the dryer had been turned on and it currently had finished drying off a set of clothes, specifically, Karen's uniform. What was it doing here? If I recall, it's usually me who wakes up first!

This must be the work of an enemy stand! **[1]**

 _ **Ping!**_

Huh?

There was another weird sound coming from the kitchen. I walked towards it and saw the rice cooker had finished cooking it's rice and…

Beautiful assortment of food was placed on the table. Miso soup, bright radiant heat of two variations and steamed fish. Huh? Who cooked this?! Judging from the heat of the food, it was recent! Specifically, ten minutes ago!

What kind of sorcery is this?!

Mother and father was still asleep! I quickly rushed towards my brother's room. I couldn't believe that he had woken up first and-

…

….

….

Huh?

O-Onii-chan's room…it was…empty?

I scratched my head, before eyeing Karen's room/Guest room. It's…not possible is it? Onii-chan couldn't have…

…

…

….

Nah!

Not in a million years Onii-chan would have the bravado!

I walked towards Karen's door and gave it a small knock. Sorry for intruding but I need to ask something Karen! Even if you scare me, I-

"Ah…someone's outside."

Karen's voice was heard.

"Hachi~ good morning~"

Wait…what?

Before I could even process my thoughts, the door opened to reveal a pair of breasts in front me.

Wait…what?

I peered up and saw Karen's red/magenta orbs staring down at.

"Ah, good morning Komachi~"

A-Aaauu….such a scary gaze…but Komachi shall not falter!

"G-Good morning Karen-san, sorry for intruding but have you seen-"

"Hachiman?"

She moved aside and opened the door to reveal Hachiman on her bed. My eyes widen as Karen giggled at me, before placing a hand at her chest, where I noticed a few buttons were missing.

"Hachiman was **(reading)** putting me to sleep last night."

"He…puts you to sleep…"

I replied in a rather suspicious tone. Onii-chan doesn't do that to me, even as kids, so it was impossible-

"I asked."

"O-Oh. Um…I see…"

Awkward! Such an awkward atmosphere! I bowed politely and said, "S-Sorry for intruding your sleep-"

"I was already awake. I was just trying to wake up Hachiman for breakfast."

…Huh?

"Oh and I did the laundry too, if you didn't mind. Also, I used some ingredients from the kitchen to cook breakfast, I hope its to your liking~"

"You…did breakfast and laundry?"

"Of course!" Karen spoke out in a proud tone and closed the door behind her. "I feel weird for not doing it, even as a guest."

"Oh…um…"

"Komachi."

"Y-Yes-"

"Do you love Hachiman?"

"Eh-"

 _ **SLAM!**_

E-EEEK?!

Karen walked forward in a rather intimidating manner as I walked back unconsciously, before finding my back against the wall as she slammed her hand near my head. What?! My first 'wall slam' in my life is done by a scary cousin?!

"Do you love Hachiman?"

"O-Of course I love Onii-chan-"

" _ **I said do you love Hachiman?"**_

I-I don't know why but…but at that moment…

 _ **I felt snakes cornering me.**_

 _ **The visage and image of Karen's hair greatly resembles a Medusa, or rather, a beautiful Medusa with lots of powers and snakes at her disposal**_ _[2]_

"W-What…what's the difference?"

"Onii-chan is Onii-chan. It's a label used by people to distinguish a person due to familial bonds. However, do you love _**Hikigaya Hachiman**_?"

"Y-Yes! Of course I do!"

Komachi loves her brother to the max-

"… _ **Is that so? Best to cherish him then. You are so blind you know?"**_

She pushed my nose with her free hand.

" _ **You should see the ignorance and so called loved you've given to your brother. The memories, the bonds and the affection. Why don't you recap all of them again?"**_

…Huh?

" _ **Because…your ignorance is killing this family. No, rather it's a factor. Don't tell Hachiman kay?"**_

Karen released herself. I didn't quite understand her but…

 _ **I felt poisoned.**_

Those lingering words though, it didn't left my head even when everyone woke up. I don't understand it and yet I could…relate to it? What's wrong with me? Why did she say that out of the blue? Was there a reason to say it even?! How rude! And what does she mean by killing this family?!

And yet…it felt worse when breakfast ensued. Mother and father ate in a rather surprised manner, praising Karen who engaged in a natural conversation with them. I felt my worries disperse at that moment though.

"Ah, Komachi…" Karen spoke up. "Where do you plan to go for high school?"

"Well I…"

…

…

….

….

Huh?

" _Well I was planning to go Sobu High like Onii-chan and-"_

My mouth moved but…I was aware that I wasn't speaking. Yet my eyes were entirely focused on one thing, when I noticed… _ **that**_.

Onii-chan.

Sitting in the couch, eating breakfast alone. Since…since when did that happen?

"Onii-chan, do you want my sit?"

I blurted that out. Huh? What did I say? **Why** did I say? Wait…why am I even questioning about me asking Onii-chan, it should've been a natural reaction and yet…it felt foreign in my mouth.

He blinked, before shaking his head.

"Table is fool."

"Onii-chan that's mean!"

"Eh?"

"Ah?"

Onii-chan and I let out our collective responses, him in surprise and mine in our shock. Why did I mistake full for fool?

" _It's called reading between the lines Komachi~"_

I felt a whisper on my ear, before turning around to see Karen with glazed eyes, in fact, she looked aesthetic. Why am I being weird today?!

And it didn't stop there, I got to see even more things even. Onii-chan remained excluded even after breakfast and as Karen washed the dishes, I walked up towards her.

"D-Did…did something happen with Onii-chan?"

"Ah? He was always like that."

….

What?

Why is Onii-chan being exuded? Or…is he doing it by himself? Kuh! Confused! Komachi is dizzy and confused! Why?! Why is everything more… _ **clear**_ now?!

* * *

Later on, Komachi, Karen and Hachiman stood outside the house. As Hachiman took out his bicycle, Karen skipped towards Komachi and leaned in closer.

" _ **How was it? The taste of having your eyes open?"**_

"Huh?"

Confused and dazed, Komachi looked confused as Karen giggled in a satisfied manner.

" _ **Be sure to think about what I said okay?"**_

Karen walked ahead and sat behind Hachiman on his bicycle.

"Your father said he was free for today, so he would be the one to send you to school seeing Hachiman and I are the older ones, we'll leave ahead okay?"

This was wrong.

This was sudden.

This was too fast.

This was…toxic.

Komachi knew and yet…

She couldn't help but feel that way. It happened liked a snake bite. It strikes fast and hard, before leaving the victim to be slowly poisoned. As her thoughts swam over what Karen said, she eyed Hachiman and Karen together.

And then she saw it.

A gap.

A huge gap.

Between her….and Hachiman.

Why…only why….could see this now? Should…should she talk to Karen more? After all, it was her that made her feel that way.

 _ **But…to the naked eye, Komachi nor the world saw what was coming.**_

 _ **Behind Komachi, an astral, monstrous version of Karen slithered behind Komachi, covering her eyes with her hands as the sweet words and lullaby open her eyes. She was perfect. She could be subjugated to harsh reality early.**_

 _ **This was, no…the family was…**_

 _ **Already marked the moment Karen stepped into their household. With a bite of the monstrous figure, Komachi sank into a pool of venoms.**_

 _ **The first venom has been planted, and more will be subjugated to her venoms. But until then…**_

Karen licked her lips.

108 Schadenfreude Skill.

 _ **Drag. Me. Down.**_

 _Oh indeed Komachi, all it needs was a little push and I've opened your eyes. Good luck mulling at that shitty brain and the reality you are no longer attached to your brother._

Karen slithered her hands around Hachiman's waist, hugging it as she rested her head on it. Hachiman was smart to have pressed the reset button, no, he did himself a favor to be in fact. With this in mind, Karen giggled.

 _ **Though the snake couldn't get close towards the panda, it kept slithering around, waiting for the perfect time to strike.**_

With one step made, she decided to opt her usual demeanor as the school was within sight. And so begins her second day at Sobu High.

Now then…who should she mark next?

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 **[1] Jojo's Bizzare Adventure reference**

 **[2] This is referring to Azami from Kagerou Project, a Medusa who tried to create a perfect world for her and her loved ones before ultimately failing.**

* * *

Yes yes I know this is a much shorter chapter but I would like to give a note. The next update will come a bit late than usual for two reasons.

One, as I've said before, I'm re-reading the novel's again. Since it's in the middle of the year that Karen entered (around May – July), it should place us before Rumi's Arc and the Summer camp.

 _Karen: Neat! More people to poison!_

 _8man: Don't stain the loli! Wait, that sounded wrong too…_

Anyway, I have to re-read vol 4-5 again, and more volumes to get more inspiration. Estimated next update, two weeks, so roughly the same as the schedule I've set up, but take it with a grain of salt.

Until then, see you guys, because it's better to tell it in advance rather with a useless note of a chapter. Later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Its like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 _ **Chapter 7: The Blessing of Kohirumaki Karen**_

"If it's fine with you…"

"Huh?"

"Can you forgive me for what I did last time?"

A week had gone by since my visit on the Hikigaya residence, and a whole week since I entered the school. I didn't do much to be honest, the week was boring. However, an exciting prospect came up. At the end of this week would be the start of summer break.

Since my grades were fine, I wouldn't need to enter summer classes or something like that, which would mean this would be my first holiday, and I've only been here for a week! Anyway, the chance is good as any other opportunities.

See, there is something common in this world.

"Well? What's your answer?"

It's that everyone fall easily into the traps of social conduct. Yumiko looked baffled with her clique as I stood before them. Currently, I was bowing low enough for my face to be obscure as I extended an arm.

"K-Kohirumaki-san…"

Yui looked worried for some reason but I ignored her and focused at my target.

Miura Yumiko.

The resident queen bee of Sobu high (asides Yukino of course). Here I am, seeking forgiveness for my actions that I did last week. Truth to be told, I had been avoiding Yumiko just for this moment. A perfect chance to enter the clique's inner circle.

See, the thing I'm doing, the 108 Schadenfreude Skill Direct Confrontation Ver. 2, is quite suited for those situation. Social butterfly, such as Yui, and especially someone like Hayato and Yumiko, easily fall victims to the eyes of society.

As I seek forgiveness, she only had two options.

One, _**don't**_ forgive me and look like an immature heartless brat in the eyes of others who sees her as someone who can't accept her flaws as I vocally voiced them out. And as it turns out, it was true.

Or the second option. To accept my apology as the seeds of poison run deeper. I would be a step closer within the inner clique, until I'm close enough to make them comfortable, and only _**then**_ , I strike from within.

Of course, she doesn't know this.

And so, Miura Yumiko, what would be your answer hm? Are you brave enough to lose some social points or cast aside disdain for me whilst you get poisoned? Don't worry, either way, the illusion of that youthful moments you love so much will crumble.

The trouble with them is that, they are burdened with expectations of many other people, despite not vocally sounding it, the invisible force of expectancy is there. A giant is quite vulnerable no matter how big they are. The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

"You know…me calling you out in your attitude.. "

I reminded her of her behavior, much to her chagrin, although she sighed this time.

"Its fine, I'm over it anyway." She huffed and crossed her arms. I made a mad grin. Teehee~

There it is! The pedestal I've placed her on. She felt like she was atop, she felt like she managed to handle this in a mature manner! What a delusional girl, but I'll let her enjoy her glory.

 _ **Because even though the Queen sits at the throne, one must remember that behind every great figure lies an even more greater figure. In this case, a snake slithering the Queen.**_

"Man, I'm so glad!" I chirped, scratching my head while laughing like an idiot as I opt my 'Normal High school girl's trope. "I shouldn't have gone over board either. It's a bad habit of mine."

 _ **Not really.**_

"So…friends?"

 _ **Empty lies.**_

I extended my hand with a sweet smile.

"…Yeah…"

She took it. She took my hand and awkwardly shook it! Oh you have no idea how good this is!

 _ **Though the Queen was gracious enough to grant pardon, she quite oblivious to the snakes now gathering at her feet.**_

"In fact, let me make it up to you, I want to get to know you better. Are you free for summer?"

See, being aggressive in the social standings is quite effective. What I'm doing disgusts even myself, and especially Hachiman, knowing him.

"On the first three days, I'm busy but-"

"Sunday then?!"

"Yea-"

"Great!" I chirped and fished out a card from my breast pocket, before placing it at her desk. "That's my number. We should totally meet up at the mall within town! I would like to get to know you better!"

"…Yeah sure…"

Yumiko looked weird seeing as I'm suddenly asking her to hang out. That is also one of the things I dislike about the social conduct. When a classmate you're not really aware off ask for your time with the intention of bonding to be new friends, they suddenly feel so discomfort in doing so.

But what if someone like Hayama ask?

 _ **Kya!~ anything for you Hayato-kun!**_

 _ **Sure thing Hayato-kun!~**_

 _ **LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILD!**_

GEEZ.

I shuddered in disgust within , but I remained smiling outside. As I was getting ready to leave the classroom, I gazed at Hachiman. He sat on his sit lazily, not paying attention. What should he care for what happens to Yumiko, or what I'm even doing?

Our relationship has been reset already.

The things we've experienced as a child was gone, the memories, the heart felt moments, the bond we made. It was probably best for both of us. Clinging to our old memories would only breed more pain, aware of the fact someone you loved so much suddenly change.

Hachi was always smiling, a boy breeding with life, in fact, without him, Hykh wouldn't have stayed intact. We were a group of neglected children, each in our own different ways…except Hachi. He was the bright light in our dark childhood.

However, he is no longer Hachi in my eyes. He's changed. The name 'Hachi' would always be engraved in my heart, but just that. A sweet memory. I remembered the nights he consoled me, how he introduced me to PB, how he was there even after I lost sight of my way. That is, until I moved away of course.

He is now Hikigaya Hachiman, a loner. Just like me. In his eyes, I too have changed. I was always a broody girl to be honest, looking back at least. I didn't have friends due to my birth defect, but I've always tried to look for the positives, but alas, the world was wrong. Not me. Hachi and Hykh was there.

But now, I'm just a shell of my former self. No longer weak, no longer afraid of others, as I take the initiative to break apart this illusion we call youth. I want peace, a solid lone territory. However, with all the noise outside my kingdom, it's pesky.

So it's my duty to change that.

At the very least, shift the tides to turn them for the best. Because once they are poisoned, they die. Then, they can choose rise above my poison. Once everyone is poisoned then!...only then, true peace.

 _ **Super peace! [1]**_

Speaking of change….

I eyed Hayato.

Even in my eyes, 'Hero' had changed. The moniker bestowed by us all had indeed fitted him more then before. What was once an ironic joke now turned into a rotten reality. Out of all, he and Yog-Sothoth had changed the most.

What was once a loner like us, he is now beyond us, out of our reach. He belongs in the heavens now. That is…where he belonged after all. It's not my fault he couldn't help someone in his past. He was so keen on helping this girl in elementary school.

I wasn't into my Schadenfreude motto at the time, but I was just starting. It's not my fault he couldn't handle the toxic I've planted. See, Hayato used….no….Hero, Hero used to be…mesmerizing even. While he was much like a loner, he always tried his best to fit into society.

Not because he needs.

Because he wants.

In the world of Loners, he truly was one of a kind. He was aware by brooding like that is what Loners do, he needed to take the next step to rise above this loneliness. Where do you think I learned to take initiative from?

Anyway, he tried. Quote, tried.

But it would seem his rotten values kept him from doing so. Still, he searched for…It. The one thing us Loners desire. The sense of…IT. I'm sure you guys are aware of it right?

The value of something genuine in his life.

That changed however, when he met this girl in elementary school. She was his childhood friend due to his parents work with that girl's parents. They were close, too close in fact. _He was becoming something he wasn't. Not out of his desire, rather, the environment._

It was so sickening.

It was so…revolting.

It was…. _ **fake**_.

Something that stood beyond his ideals. He was walking a path that he didn't want to, and what's worse was that…he was aware of it.

I won't have any of it.

And so, for the first time, my Schadenfreude skill was used.

I twisted everything, I destroyed their illusion, and when they can't face reality…

It's not my fault they can't face it. I did nothing wrong. I tipped the tower for them, because I knew that it was better off to live in a bitter reality, then in a sweet dream. Because dreams are just that, dreams. And so…he changed.

We drifted apart, Hykh was torn without Hachi around and thus we move forward, in a different path from before. To change is to leave one's past self behind, however, I do not abide by that law. Changing is never good, even if it's for the greater good.

Because you left your shell behind to be something more beautiful. In an essence, you left behind your flaws. You don't embrace it, you discard it to be better.

Me?

Heaven's no.

I'm broken, but that's what I am. I choose to fix up my broken state, and now you find me where I am today, because I never change. Rather, my childhood, both the dark times and my time with Hykh, was a process of fixing, a process of healing, a process of…experiencing the reality of this world.

In fact, I'd rather say Hachiman and I are the ones that changed least. Hopefully. Hayato and Yog-Sothoth is a lost case already. As I left the classroom, I closed the door behind me. Now then…

What can I do to get into the clique?

Remember, I do not poison those who are not salvageable. I do not wish to poison Hayato in respect of him as a person **(lmao)** , but I can do it on Yumiko. One day, there comes a time where she will abandon all senses and confess up her affection for Hayato.

That will, for sure, end in ruins. I don't want. She needs to experience the reality of this harsh world. She must. She will. She _**needs**_. She should, no, everyone should be grateful, as I'm lending a helping hand. I am after all, a good person.

Teehee~

They should be grateful to be honest. And if not…

Well…

That's a bonus for me. My poison breeds hurt, pain and disdain, electing a natural reaction of me being outcast. That was my main goal from the very beginning. Besides, I was never part of them any way. Friends? Closed ones? Loved ones?

There's no such thing.

I was never emotionally invested anyway.

This is not a story of where one gets past their problem, this is a story, where one fixes their problems.

No matter how ugly it may be.

* * *

They say that first impressions are important. What the hell does that even mean? So you mean to tell me that if I were to wear ragged clothing you would think ill of me? Does that mean the elitist you says 'don't judge a book by its cover' are not following their own words?

Stupid normalfags, go to hell!

So what if I choose to wear weird clothing? That automatically means that they are indeed superficial, and appearances does mean everything. Such fakeness needs to die already. Just like this stupid heat. As I gazed at the sun, I sighed heavily.

I stood before a large mall with people eyeing me weirdly. I looked at a window to eye my reflection momentarily. Today I don a black one piece blouse with long sleeves and slight puffed up sleeves and frills with a matching black long skirt. Below I wore leggings and black flats to match the colour, and wore black gloves. Finally, an umbrella was held up above me, oh and don't forget my favorite scarf, Rotten Fellows **[2],** though it was in it's summer form. Finally, atop my head was a large, white coloured summer hat.

Contrast to wool, it was made from a different material, close to towel but fluid and thin enough to be a scarf, hand made mine you.

Got to love Gucci.

And boy did I look emo **(lmao)**.

Anyway, what struck odd was my face. I wasn't really good with make up, so long story short, too much powder, too much lipstick and eyeshadow, I became a clown despite my **(usual)** ravishing looks. I was tempted to go without makeup but…

I wanted to see how Yumiko would react.

Speaking of the devil, I saw her ahead, texting on her phone. Seriously how do some people walk whilst doing that? Are psychic? Or did they have The Allmighty? **[3]**

Anyway, she looked beautiful, befitting of the Queen Bee. She wore a pink summer dress with a dark blue blouse and black sandals whilst carrying a purse. A string was tied around below her bust, which honestly made them stand out even more. Seriously, girl got a nice figure.

Anyway, she took notice of me, before recoiling a bit.

What?

That bad?

"You looked over dressed."

Sparing no mercy, she eyed me head to toe. I shrugged and said, "I dislike showing skin. I feel conscious about it and I'm no good with the sun."

"An umbrella, a long skirt… _ **and a summer hat**_. Whilst standing in the blazing heat of summer. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Really-"

"Like hell it is!"

"Ah. Shame."

She huffed and crossed her arms as she eyed my face.

"And what's with the make up?"

"I can't do make up for myself to save my life, but I want to make a good first impression…"

"Well you're doing a horrible job."

"Gee. Thanks."

"Like, let's get you cleaned up first."

"Fine~"

Though I gagged mentally, I decided to endure it.

"Oh and I'm expecting a third guest."

Now in normal circumstances, that was a horrible move. You see, when you are having a friend agreeing to hang out, and then suddenly they brought another person without prior advanced notice, that could lead you to all sorts of bad vibes.

People expect that you would only go with the designated invited friend, what's worse is that, no matter what, one of them would always end up as the third wheel. However! The person I called wasn't just an ordinary one!

"Honestly if I knew you would be calling me here out of nowhere, I wouldn't have come-"

"…."

Yumiko blinked at the voice ahead of us. Hachiman stood before us with a stoic face, before twitching an eyebrow. "S'cuze us~" He said awkwardly before yanking me away. Hey! That hurts! At least pull harder!

" _You have thirty seconds to explain before I turn tail and leave."_

" _ **I want to hang out-"**_

" _Omae wa mou Shindeiru."_

" _ **N-Nani?!"**_ _[4]_

Hachiman stood straight and was about to leave when I grabbed his hand and hissed.

" _Did you just hissed at me?"_

" _ **Yes! Please! Stay! I need a third opinion!"**_

" _Third?"_

"Ah, it's Hikio."

Yumiko pointed out casually as she eyed me.

"Anymore?"

Of course. How could I forget. It's one of the things I've noticed about the Queen Bee. It was her 'No nonsense' attitude. Though she is very much shrouded in the illusion we called youth, she was one of the more…hm…evolved ones?

Kinda like her Kakuja. **[5]**

See, Yumiko doesn't expect anything out of a person **(asides when she ones something or assert her power)** , she doesn't over think things, like whether strangers had an intention of hurting you, or they have planned something in their mind, or how Loners think of people like her revolting.

Including me and Hachiman.

She simply doesn't care.

Either it goes her way, or go high way, simple.

"Ah, yeah?" I replied with a question. "Um…who the heck is Hikio?"

"Your cousin duh."

…

….

…

She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Hachiman saw this coming for sure, so he didn't looked hurt at all.

"Kuh…"

So it was a lie?! What happened to your low expectancy of others regarding you?!

"Erm…Hikigaya Hachiman." I reminded. Seriously, it's like that Tobe guy calling Hachiman Hikitani. I mean, who the hell is even this Hikitani?! Where did they get that in the first place?!

"Oh."

What's with the lame response Yumiko?! Shouldn't you like, apologize or something?!

"I knew that."

….

Ah?

Hachiman looked stupid, and so did I. We both stared at her as she casually flicked her hair and stared at a distance.

"Lets get going yeah?"

"R-Right…"

And like a servants, we obeyed her orders.

"But first, let's get Kohirumaki-san sorted. She looks stupid."

Ouch!

" _She is."_

Hachiman! Support me here!

* * *

After a quick trip to the girls bathroom, we were standing at a secluded corner. Overall, Yumiko cleaned my face and rid off my summer hat. Hey! That was three dollars on eBay! Pay up!

"…You look like you're dressed for a funeral…"

Yumiko scanned me again as I hugged my sides.

"I dislike showing skin."

" _Coughsleptwithmecough."_

Hachiman's subtle words did not go by Yumiko who stared at him.

"What?"

"Oh…um…cough!"

And then he faked cough in an attempt to hide his snarky comment. Yumiko stared at him for a bit, before going back to me.

"Why the dress?"

"Does it matter?"

"It's summer. You could get heat stroke."

"Well it's better then my skin being burnt. Luckily I wore lots of sunscreen today~"

" _Ah, so that's what smells like coconut. She's Coco and nuts anyway. Heeheee, Hachiman you are a genius…"_

I didn't hear Hachiman's ramblings as he spoke to himself in a creepy manner.

Anyway, Yumiko crossed her arms and said, "So, what are the activities for the day?"

Not wasting time I see. I closed my umbrella seeing we were indoors as I said, "Well, my intention was getting to know you better. We could do that as we shop around for my house?"

"Shop?"

"Not groceries. I moved in recently see, and I need some help and opinions regarding my furniture's or whatever I could find."

"Then why is Hikio here?"

"Yeah, why is Hikio here?"

Yumiko spoke up, followed by Hachiman chiming in as he eyed me with annoyed eyes.

"I could be lounging in the room right now, with my air conditioned room whilst I'm playing my games or something…"

Hachiman spared no lies and honestly spoke out his desire as Yumiko eyed him weirdly. See, it was weird for normalfags to see people resting or lazing around during the summer times. Unlike outside the Asian countries, usually, say, the United States has extended summer vacation, whilst shorter winter ones.

In here, summers don't last that long, whilst we have extended winter break. Logically, why would anyone want to go out on the cold days? Which is why summer is the time to go out. However, that itself is a flaw. Summer is used for days of taking a break. You could have hung out on normal days.

Therefore, going out in summers is a waste of energy.

At least that's how the normalfags works nowadays.

But today was an exception because I have a goal in mind.

"What kind of person spends time indoors during summer?" The Queen Bee spoke up.

""Me.""

Hachiman and I answered in sync.

"Not everyone thinks like you ya' know?" I inquired and hugged her arms. "Summers are meant to take rests from the daily life of youth. Logically you would want to spend more time taking the rest you deserved."

"…That sounds weird. Like, don't you want to hang out with your friends?"

"What is friends to be exact?"

"People who you hang out with."

"So just simply hanging out is worthy to call them friends?"

We started walking with Hachiman in tow.

"What is the definition of friends to you anyway?"

"Someone who you hang out, gave a good time and is fun to be with."

Isn't that the same thing but in different words? I visibly recoiled in disgust with Hachiman. Too much! That shitty youths reasoning! She really is a normalfag!

"Is that so? I think that isn't enough to be honest. Acquaintances is the more accurate depiction."

"You seriously speak like Hikio."

"Ah?"

"What?"

How the hell does she know how Hachiman speaks?! I whipped my head towards Hachiman with a look of betrayal, before enclosing my self towards him.

" _ **How could you do this?!"**_

" _Why does it sound like I've committed adultery?"_

" _ **She knows your methods of speaking you oaf."**_

"… _Maybe because she finally noticed the true, good and real deal of a man?"_

" _ **But you're supposed to be**_ _my_ _ **ideal man you twat!"**_

" _Fuck off!"_

"You know I'm here right?" Yumiko reminded and rubbed her temples. "Besides, it isn't too difficult to distinguish his way of speaking seeing he mutters creepily."

"Ah, never mind, faith restored."

"Bitch!"

Hachiman spat at me as I giggled back.

"Seriously, I don't go out in general unless I have any agenda's or planned activity." I answered Yumiko who made a satisfied nod.

"I guess I know a little bit more about you."

"I guess you did~"

 _ **No you didn't.**_

"So let's get going yeah? But before that…why Hikio?"

"He's my cousin, and he has good taste in housings."

"Hmph! Finally some recognition."

"And I want him to choose my underwear too."

*Hmph! I take that back."

* * *

Skipping ahead, we find ourselves in a clothing store. Hachiman stuck to me, using me as a scape goat whenever an employee would come over to ask for something, seeing my social skills are much more better compared to his.

As I picked a shirt, I rubbed my fingers on it.

"This isn't Gucci or Prada, the materials aren't _**that**_ elite you know…"

"I was raised on them. It's my first time picking up clothes for myself. Miura-san, can you help me out?"

"What?"

"Does this black turtleneck suit this checkered long skirt or-"

"Why would you wear a bright, kilt checkered skirt with a turtle neck?!" She fumed as if she was a fashion police. "I mean, it's horrible!"

"Its my first time doing this okay? Besides, I don't like showing much skin!"

"Why?"

"Because…it'll look weird…"

"How so?"

I rolled my eyes.

Then I quickly unzipped my back and bared my chest towards Yumiko who widens her eyes.

"Why are you opening it here?!"

"What? You wanted to know why right?"

"But not in the ope- _**why the hell are you ogling your cousin?!**_ "

"Ah, um…errr…I was staring at Mt. Fuji?"

"Follow me!"

Yumiko dragged me as I winked at Hachiman who had a tinge of red in his cheeks, before looking away. Boys would be boys~

Anyway, as I was placed within the changing room with Yumiko, she huffed and eyed me with an annoyed expression. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"I just said-"

"I get it! But why in public?!"

"Because skin ship is one of the best ways to get closer to someone?"

"Yeah that's taking it too far…" Yumiko dead panned. I giggled in response as she was ready to leave the changing room.

"I'll get some clothes for you to try on."

"Thanks."

"…. Kohirumaki-san…"

"Karen is fine."

"Karen then…"

"What is it?"

"What are you after?"

"Getting to know you better…"

"…Is that so?" She mused and turned to face me. "I'm not exactly the…err…nicest as you said, but there is one thing I dislike."

"Oh?"

"Its when people have ulterior motive. It sickens me to be honest. I simply don't have time for that."

"…."

My silence was a rather dangerous answer, however, that isn't always the case. I turned around as she faced my back, before I lowered my head.

"Tell me…what is the definition of friends?"

"This again?"

"Yeah…it's that again…" I mused, before lowering my top to expose my back towards her. "To be honest, I don't even know the definition of such word. Which is why I asked you. At the very least…I wanted to have a normal one…"

Yumiko eyed my back, before a short gasp escaped from her. My skin was exposed, however, it was pale. Unusually pale, too pale for normal standards as well. And if you look closely, there were strands of white at the roots of my hair.

"Growing up, I didn't have many friends due to my birth defect and odd scar…"

"S-Scar?"

I removed my scarf.

A gasp was heard.

There was a scar. Around my neck, to be specific, circling my neck. It was as if I tried hanging myself or someone tried to choke me, or even tried to behead me with a knife. As I tilt my head back, I eyed her dead in the eyes.

"This is the first time in years since I've told anyone about this. The scar is hidden due to my long hair, one of the reasons why I kept them long and coloured it black is due to this. Which is why I ask you for the definition of friends."

I lowered my head again as I felt my heart ache as my body shook a bit. I've never done this before, so it was a first for me….however….I….

"Even in this ugliness, even with my disability, even in my flaws, even in my twisted personality…"

 _ **I want…**_

"Will you…accept me? As….me? Even in the eyes of the masses, even in the eyes of society…could you perhaps…

 _ **I want…. !**_

"Be a true, genuine friend to me?"

 _ **I have no one. That is why….!**_

"…Why me?"

"B-Because…I've hurt you before and…you were willing enough to forgive me and even accept my invitation to get to know you better…"

I felt my eyes becoming moist.

"I-Its sudden but…I've never done this before…"

The silence was all I got, before a hand lands on my shoulder.

"…Of course…"

 **Feh?**

"F-For….real?"

"Of course. I don't lie." Yumiko said with a warm smile, before blushing a bit as she turned tail.

"L-Lets get that clothes of yours okay? And clean yourself up!"

As the footsteps dispersed, I clenched my chest as my shoulders violently shook. I felt my heart ache as I bit my lip. T-That was….I….my first time…..

And….my heart….

My eyes. Moist.

My heart, aching in a foreign, yet familiar manner.

I've…I've…

She….if she could see me right now…I am truly happy…

 **Ha.**

So happy…

 **Haha!**

So happy!

 **Hahahahaha!**

 _ **That she didn't see my mad grin.**_

 _ **What the hell was that?! Pouring my feelings? As that all it took to capture her heart?! Too damn easy! Such normalcy! In the eyes of a humans weakness, truly they can shift within a blink of an eye. However, is that truly genuine?**_

 _ **What mind of person changes within a split second? Fake! Such fakeness!**_

My heart ached….with laughter!

My eyes moist….whilst holding back a laugh!

Ha!

So easy.

Schadenfreude 108 Skill, The Pity!

You see, the shitty youths are filled with so much empty lies that they could switch within a blink of an eye!

 _ **Oh look! Look at the freaky girl!**_

And then they saw someone being bullied.

 _ **Ew! Bullies are seriously the worst!**_

Such hypocrites.

As I cleaned up myself, I noticed a pair of clothes above the changing room. Hmph. The poison has been seeded deeper, and is slowly coursing through the body. Perfect. I would have never shown my weakness.

Never.

Ever.

…

And then I peeked my head out.

"Hachiman, can you pick a pair of underwear for me? The fancy ones with garter belts?"

"What? Why me?"

"Don't you want to see me in it?"

"On it."

"Scum!"

So apparently Yumiko finds my straight forwardness weird.

* * *

"Right right…so I'll be buying these!" I chirped and placed a stack of clothes onto the counter. The clerk eyed me in a surprised manner, before shrugging as she began scanning the set of clothes. Yumiko and Hachiman eyed me weirdly as I grinned. "Its okay, I'll pay for yours too!"

"I didn't buy anything."

"And I can pay for myself. Why did you buy _everything_? Like, it was just test runs for most of them…"

I took out my wallet from my purse and placed a platinum card onto the counter as I said, "Well having all covers all options don't you think?" before I turned towards the clerk. "Does this place do delivery?"

"No-"

"Okay then!"

One quick message later and showing the clerk the message, the three of us left the store without any of our items that we purchased.

"What the hell?" Hachiman inquired as he eyed me suspiciously.

"I simply asked someone from home to pick it up. I gave a bonus to the clerk if she does a good job."

"…You're quite loaded aren't you?" Hachiman spat in a mocking tone as I smirked at him.

"Hmph! The Kohirumaki Family is a conglomerate business company mind you. We have many business partners and many forms of getting money, be it clothing line, mining, corporate work, and even education, in this case, Sobu High."

"That sounds nice." Yumiko chimed. Indeed it was, the benefits are large, but so was the burden. Why did you think I left home with three platinum's with me? Teehee~

Mother doesn't really care so as long as we do good in our education and public image. Silly mother, those who care for public images are simply normalfags insecure about themselves. They keep up good appearance for the sake of the acknowledgement of society, which isn't that important to begin with.

I was blessed to look beautiful since birth anyway, so I wouldn't know.

Teehee~

Anyway, the three of us carried on our walk, before we arrived at the residential Ikea within the mall. "Furniture's huh…how empty is your house anyway?" Hachiman questioned. "Better yet, is _**this**_ why you asked me to come along."

"Yeah, you have good eyes for furniture's and house applicants."

"And how would you know that?"

"Do you still dream on becoming a house husband?"

"Of course!"

"Then a true house husband would know what to pick suited for their family no?"

"You're not family."

"Ouch. Then what am I then hm?~"

"I can't say relative because that's the same as a family…nor can I say friend because we're no longer bonded. What are we anyway?"

"Acquaintances at best?"

"I loathe to admit it but all I know you is by name I suppose. I refuse to use the memory we have as an example because that would be looking back at the past, and I'm not going to do that…"

So you loathe to have known me then?!

"Maybe someone that I shouldn't have known?"

That's the same as acquaintances!

Though a cruel statement, Hachiman has a point. I don't know the term friends, let alone proper or loose acquaintances. Can someone whom you've talked to once be called an acquaintance? Let alone someone whom you had though to have cherished?

Source: Me and Hachiman.

What are we to be exact? I would use closest strangers, but that isn't possible anymore as our relationship has been reset? What is the exact term for it? Shit!

Oh well.

Instead of using loose labels, let's just use the facts we have now.

"Cousins. Nothing more, nothing less. Just cousin."

"But that's the same as a family."

"Ah ah! You forget Hachiman, what is exactly 'family' hm?"

 _ **And there was the opening! The snake slithered around the panda, scanning the situation for an opportunity to strike!**_

"Family is someone whom you love. Period."

The chiming of Yumiko was heard as she eyed the two of us weirdly.

"Like, you have an odd view. Rather than that, you over think things. Sometimes you just have to take that jump ya' know?"

What jump woman?! The leap of faith in life? The drive to just _**DO IT**_?! Like that meme?

False.

You can't simply leave your heart and mind to 'chance' and take that 'jump', if you readers are catching my drift. Of you do, you'll end up falling from a high place.

Source: me.

I've confessed once.

It didn't worked out.

I was thrown out of a high place for goodness sake, that is why, to leave it to 'chance' is simply stupid.

"That so? Life isn't so easy to see things that way…" Hachiman muttered, though he got a stare from Yumiko.

"What?"

"Err...oh look! A kitchen counter. I'll go on ahead!"

Hachiman used the crucial survival skills for us Loners, to retreat as soon as possible when the going gets tough. In fact, for him, retreat anyway. Unlike him, I don't do that. I'm not passive at all anyway. The Queen been eyed Hachiman weirdly, before shrugging.

"So what are you looking for?"

"Beds, kitchen stuff like counters, stove, utensils, any house applicants. My new apartment was blank to be honest."

"Then how did you sleep?"

"I stayed over with…an acquaintance. Her mother was honestly terrifying."

* * *

"What about this one? It looks cute."

"Ah, no. Wood doesn't do good in an apartment unless well maintained. If Karen wants an easy time, it's easier to get stone all the way."

"Why is it like that?"

"Wood can accumulate fungus if untreated properly, much less worse when you have stains. It's easier if it's rock-"

"Or granite!"

"Or granite."

The three of us eyes some kitchen counters and stoves, browsing through the many contents of Ikea. Time to time, I would envision that I owned everything in the store, running around like a kid, before plopping myself on a bed.

"Oooh this is fluffy."

"It does look comfortable-" though Yumiko spoke up, she was interjected by Hachiman shaking his head. "What?"

"Fluffy beds, whilst comfortable, is quite the hassle to clean up, especially when you're living alone and have to clean the bed sheet. Karen, how many times in a week do you do a house cleaning?"

"In a week?"

"….You _**do**_ house cleaning weekly right?"

"…."

Err…..

Yeah about that….

"Um…once a month I guess?"

"Disgusting."

"Like, that's gross."

Heeeeeeyyyyy! Don't judge me! I mean…um…like, when it's still usable it's good right? Right?!

Hachiman sighed and said, "Ugh why do I even bother…"

"Fine I'll change!" I flailed my arms childishly as we progressed forward. After finishing our conquest, I ordered and purchased the ones I was interested in and process of elimination done by Hachiman, we found ourselves sitting in a nearby café, specifically, the one my parents owned. Remember? In chapter one?

"Coffee, black, no sugar."

"Coffee with condensed milk."

"Latte."

We ordered, and took out sit in one of the booths before relaxing back. "That was fun." Yumiko chimed as she took a moment to lean back. As I rested my head onto the table, Hachiman eyed me.

"Is that all?"

"Well we got bed, kitchen stuff, and cupboards and all sorted out, so I think it was a good run for the day. Man I'm beat, it'll be a solid three months before I do this again."

"You guys are lazy. Like, don't you want to go out? No outings even?"

"Nah, I'm above those things. It doesn't benefit much."

Hachiman made a nod of agreement as Yumiko eyed me again.

"There you go again, like, that weird way of talking. What's up with that?"

"Its speaking facts Miura-san. See, when you do an outing with a friend, what does it do? Bonding? How does merely having a 'fun' time equals to bonding? You don't do much asides fooling around."

I eyed my drink as our drinks were served.

"See, bonds is a subject that is considered loose in my book. Just because you had fun with someone doesn't automatically make you close to them. Is that even their true self? No, it's not if someone asks. It's mask they wear constantly."

"How-"

"Like you for example. You were easily frustrated when I called out on you."

I made a wry smile.

 _ **I made a mad grin.**_

"It shows you're a bratty person, and can't take others opinion, short tempered if things don't go your way and you simply like to be above others."

"I get the point!"

"However, you still forgave me despite my doings. In doing so, that makes you genuine. You showed me your true colours, even if you still wear the mask right now."

"…"

"See what I mean? You're not afraid to voice out your opinion of my odd way of thinking, and I won't hold back in calling out yours either. That itself, is what I think it means to be friends."

"…Hmmm…"

Ah.

This is good, she's considering my methods of thinking. She is slowly understanding me. This is it! The true way of actual bonding. However…

"Tell me, do you think of your clique as friends?"

"Well duh."

 _ **It's not enough.**_

But I'll take it slow this time.

"I think not on the contrary," I pointed out as Yumiko eyed me weirdly. "Do you know about the two side characters who's name I've forgotten? Or Tobe the dumbass? Or Ebina the decent? Or even Hayama-kun? The shiny Riajuu. Do you know _**who**_ they are?"

 _ **That's right, think about it. Doubt the friendship you've made. It's not real Yumiko, all of them, the spirit of youth, the joy, it's all fake!**_

"Well they are good people. Tobe is quite stupid but his energy is appreciated…"

 _ **So a hyper dumbass.**_

"Ebina's a good girl, despite her…erm…tendency."

…

"Hayato-kun…well…he's amazing. Of course I know them."

I visibly grimaced at her response, but made a strained smile. "That so? Well that's good **(not really)** , I'm happy for you **(not really)** , glad to know you have good friends."

"Yeah-"

"But that's just on the surface. At least, in my opinion."

 _ **Yes! The look of that disturbed and surprised look! Push me! Push me away so I can attain that solitary as I destroy that illusion of yours!**_

Why should I care what happens to them anyway? Soon enough, they will, one way or another at some point in their life, experience the reality we call 'life'. High school friends drift apart once they go to university, or even beyond. The bonds in high school they say, makes up for their future.

Fat chance.

What are the chances of one connecting with their social network they made in school? Slim chance obviously, because university itself is a different ground. Life however, will always move forward. Therefore, they will face that harsh reality anyway.

I'm just giving them a head start! They should be grateful to me!

Hachiman seemed to be staring off. That's right, on normal days, he would probably retort along the lines of me 'not getting into other people's business'. Sure, but he doesn't care for me, nor Yumiko or anyone. It's simply his way of being passive added with the fact we're nothing more than strangers.

Which would mean he would have no reason to object, nor agree with me. It's how relationship resetting works anyway. Not that I care how Hachiman is. Maybe. I think? Do I really care?

Maybe for his wellbeing? Or his health? But that doesn't exactly mean caring does it? It's simply being polite. So the question ponders on me now. What are we? Cousins, just that? A mere simple label?

Rather than that….

How do I feel about him anyway?

 _I gazed at him._

….

….

….

Cant say I feel anything. The resemblance to Hachi is strong, yet he's not Hachi. No matter what, even Hachiman thinks so, we can't deny we we're close once upon a time. Reflecting to those memories is fine, but to cling or to even act out those memories is a huge no-no in our book.

See, one must always reflect on their past, but not _use_ it or even cling to it. Like Hachiman and I, we recall our rotten memories, yet we don't even hold them heavily in our heart, unlike other people in this world.

Which would mean that Hachiman and I are not classified as someone who is stuck on the past. Which would mean we are moving forward in life. We've been through those hardships anyway. People like Yumiko, to be honest, I pity them.

They simply don't know what awaits them. But it's fine, I'll give her the landing hand soon enough.

"Surface?" Yumiko questioned.

"Well everyone has their own set of dark secrets or real self."

"What?"

"Take me for an example. I'm quite weird and disturbing to be around. Say I didn't approach you, would _**you**_ have offered a hand in friendship?"

"…"

"See? No one likes when the truth is exposed. However, I carry myself at my sleeve Miura-san. That way, there is a 100% guarantee that I do not have any ulterior motives whatsoever. Because this is _**me**_."

"Well…um…"

Ah.

She's thinking about it.

Good.

"Well, that's how I view things. It's always nice to look from another set of perspective time to time, because if you merely see a person for what they are, you won't be ready to accept for _**who**_ they are."

Yumiko eyed me with a thinking gaze, taking a sip from her drink, before nodding. "Well if that's how you see it…"

Ah?

"Then I guess that's you then?"

So simpleminded!

Hachiman actually let's out a stifle of laugh, before sighing out. And then our eyes connected.

 _ **What?!**_

 _Nothing. It's just you underestimated one thing my cousin._

 _ **What is it?!**_

 _You didn't see things from_ _ **her**_ _perspective._

… _ **.**_

 _You see you toxic troublemaker, unlike you, I do not_ _ **act**_ _upon the labels that society has placed on people. Like Yumiko being a typical normalfag, or Yukinoshita a strong person. I mean, what kind of expectations do I expect from them? To act out on those?_

 _See, I hate myself._

 _I hate that I've even placed a label onto Yuigahama and Yukinoshita, and even to you. Because one way or another…_

 _Everything isn't as it seems._

 _You are good at piercing through the illusion of youth, and you are certainly a dangerous for as you tread in between the lines of loner and socially active, however, you are not a true loner._

 _ **What?**_

 _You claim to have helped people, simply by you making an intervention in their social activities and relationship. It won't help. You are not a help either. You're just some uptight bitch that is forcing down your views of the world onto other people._

 _ **And how would you know hm? You barely have any experience with normal people, whilst I danced on their bodies.**_

 _ **Hachiman, I love you.**_

 _ **But seriously.**_

 _ **When is that charade going to stop?**_

 _When is that charade going to stop?_

 _ **?**_

 _Right back at you._

Though our gaze looked simple, it held a deeper meaning. I couldn't help but giggle and poked his nose and pinched his cheeks a bit.

"You're so cute when you're besting me."

"That so?"

"I have some points too you know~"

A cough interrupted our excessive display of creepy incest/lover-like affection. Yumiko eyed us with an awkward gaze as she said, "Um…what side did you come from anyway?"

Understanding her question, I released Hachiman and placed my chin atop my intertwined fingers.

"My mother would be-"

"The sister of Hachiman's Mother."

* * *

 **Its like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 _ **Chapter 7.5: The Blessing of Kohirumaki Karen**_

The trio blinked as a voice cuts in. And then they eyed two people outside their booth. For one thing, the one who spoke, was a…little girl. She looked twelve to be honest, and had long flowing black hair reaching her ankles and has crimson red eyes. She adorned a purple kimono with butterfly designs **[6]**.

Behind her was beautiful woman, about the height of Hachiman and Karen. She wore a long skirt maid outfit with blonde hair tied at the base of her backside neck with a black bow, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks like a foreigner to be honest.

The little girl smiled at them, instantly widening the eyes of Karen who froze at spot. Her eyes swirled with emotions instantly, which Hachiman picked up easily. She was disturbed...no….it was something.

It was fear.

The little girl smiled at the trio, before she eyed Hachiman.

"Its been too long, Hachi."

"Ah?"

"Ah, you must've forgotten me? That's a shame Kagami didn't visit me anymore…"

"Kagami? Kaa-san?"

"Indeed."

"Are you lost little girl?"

Hachiman rebutted instinctively, seemingly an automatic response as the little girl giggled.

"Nonsense, I'm no little girl."

She bowed politely.

"I am Kohirumaki Karuta."

And then…she eyed Karen.

It wasn't a norm gaze. No. It was _**that**_ gaze. The gaze which Karen uses as she devoured her victims. It was the glare of one who had mastered the Schadenfreude skill, with that being only Karen.

"And I'm Karen's mother."

And then she eyed Hachiman.

" _ **Which makes me your Aunt."**_

…

...

…

"I have a loli for an Auntie?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **[1] This is a reference to Tokyo Ghoul:re. 'Super Peace!' is a line said by Nimura Furuta, the antagonist.**

 **[2] Another Tokyo Ghoul:re reference. Rotten Fellows is the Quinque of Furuta.**

 **[3] Bleach reference. The Antagonist, Ywach, has an ability called the 'Allmighty' that enables him to see the outcomes of the future. Or something like that. I kinda forgot but it was roughly like that lmao.**

 **[4] Fist of the North Star reference/meme**

 **[5] Another Tokyo Ghoul:re reference**

 **[6] Her Kimono design resembles the kimono design of Shinsuke Takasugi, a character in Gintama.**

* * *

Well there you have it folks!

I apologize for the late update but I've returned after getting more inspiration and re-reading the Volumes! However, once again I will say the next update might also come late again, as I will be doing the same thing, getting inspirations blah blah.

Also…

Did you guys notice the new picture of the story? Perfect! That picture, which I think looks a bit too small for my taste, will be the main picture now. Each picture represents the state of our lil' protagonist. Depending how you see it, it may have spoiler if you squint your eyes.

Also…

Yes, they are indeed real…well, one of them. Let's have a game. Can you guess EACH of the character in the picture in regards to where they came from? Each picture is actually an inspiration regarding Karen's character growth. Now then, I won't be too cruel. Hl

Here are the clubs.

 _ **Five**_ of them comes from manga's that are real. _**Three**_ of those come from the _**same**_ manga. _**One**_ of them comes from manga's _**omake**_.

There is only _**one**_ fanart, but the fanart is based on a real character.

And that's all the clue. Try guessing it from the upper _**left**_ corner. Give me the names and _**where**_ they come from. The first person who guesses all correct is um….err….

Gets cookie?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm actually Wataru…fat chance. I don't own anything except Oregairu…NOT. Tired of reading this? Good. I got tired or writing it lmao.**

 **But it's a necessity.**

* * *

 **It's like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 _ **Chapter 8: The shitty old hag and the beloved child**_

"It's been too long hasn't it Hachi?"

You know that feeling when you want simply just run into your room and scream at the world, yet you can't due to some kind of unforeseen barrier? No? Just me?

Well shit.

Guess I'm on my own in this one.

Anyway, Mother looked up to Hachiman due to her short height with Hachiman scratching his head. "So a loli Aunt huh…"

Hachiman, Mother and I aren't in the best terms but she's still my mother you know? How would you feel if I called your mother hot hmm?

….

Then again, he probably wouldn't give two shits. He's far detached even from his own family, much like my predicament.

"U-Um…I'll be blunt…Oba-san. Err…I don't remember much…"

Mother tilt her head with an all too sweet smile, before saying, "Of course you don't. Kagami doesn't speak much about me does she?"

"N-No not really…"

"Well that's fine." Mother mused and turned around, gesturing with her sleeves for us to follow her. Yumiko and Hachiman eyed me as I shrugged back at them.

"Haaha," I called out Mother. "I'm quite busy with my…acquaintances today."

"Okay then."

"…Ah?"

"But I'm quite firm on reconnecting to Hachi over there. Care to follow me?"

Hachiman zoned out a bit, before looking around. Idiot. Who's the only Hachi in our lifetime?! Are you that bad to the point when someone refers to you, you don't even notice it?!

"Me?"

He pointed at himself with a dumb founded face.

"Yes."

"Haaha-"

 _ **Tring!**_

A single bell was heard from the sleeves of Mother.

 _ **YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!**_

…Huh?

 _ **YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY ME!**_

The sensations, familiar…stinging sensations, around my body, intensifies. Ugh. What's this? W-Why am I-

 _ **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!**_

 _Mama-_

 _ **Tring!**_

 _ **Useless!**_

 _Mama!_

 _ **Useless!**_

 _Mama!_

 _ **USELESS-**_

"Hachiman it's best if you go with her."

"What? No."

"Please?"

"?"

Hachiman eyed me weirdly, as if he sensed something. Silly Hachiman. Don't you know it's wrong to not to listen to Mother's wishes? She wrung the bell twice. _Twice_. Yeah, I'm not going to the timeout box again…

"Nein."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like it. Besides, it's common that it'll establish awkward conversations considering I don't even remember her, no offence though Oba-san."

"None taken."

"Anyway-"

"Then she'll come." Mother spoke, eyeing me. I flinched at her gaze, as the tight sensations around my body came again. Slowly, I eyed Yumiko. Sorry Yumiko, I'm afraid our little fun ends here. She understood the message, before bowing.

"Um, I'll excuse myself. See you in school you two."

"Mn."

"See you."

Hachiman and I said our farewells as Yumiko shifted away awkwardly. It wasn't strange though. The sight of a loli aunti/mother who had a rather intimidating force _**whilst**_ forcing down her wishes upon her daughter and nephew _does_ **make her** a bit...um…off?

Yeah let's go with that.

"Come now, let us depart."

"But we just-"

" _ **Karen."**_

Mother's widened eye, the similar glare like gaze that I have, and directed it at me.

" _ **Shall we?"**_

 _Tring!_

The bell rung.

And the order must be fulfilled.

That is the way of…um…huh? My head feels like it's splitting. I slowly got up, and eyed Hachiman.

"Lets get going yeah?"

"There goes my Sunday…"

"You sure are reluctant."

"Of course…"

And then Mother eyed him.

"Are you not interested in reconnecting again?"

Silly mother. Reconnecting to the past merely breeds more pain, depending on the person. Why do you think I moved out dearest Mother? Hachiman is no longer Hachi, that is the image you've labelled him as. It's better to stop clinging to the ideal Hachiman, the Hachiman that everyone's loves back then, the one that bonds us all together.

He's long gone now.

But…I think I prefer this Hachiman. Sure, I missed days when we bathed together **(huehue)** and days where we simply were _**there**_ for each other. But this is reality. The Hachiman now…maybe...might be…

The only one who can heed my request.

As we began walking, I tugged at Hachiman's sleeve. He didn't respond however, and with a knowing smile, I released him. Of course, that is the other thing that I liked about Hachiman now. He remained silent, _**choosing**_ to ignore my calling.

Because he doesn't have any place, no, rather than that, he simply doesn't care. A true loner doesn't mingle with other people's problems, and it was already wrong of me to seek um…request for assistance from Hachiman.

"Ah, I remembered. Karen, your sister's would be coming back for the year."

"…."

Ah.

Those bitches?

Nope!

"Would you mind picking them up with Cosette?"

And twenty seconds we're walking and she's already throwing me out. Thanks ma'am, you're the best. Cosette, the maid, bowed respectfully, before eyeing me.

"Let us depart Ka-…Mistress."

"Kay'."

" _Oi."_

Hachiman whispered towards me, before I returned my usual glare like gaze with him. Sorry Hachiman. A loner doesn't mingle with ones personal problem. I departed with Cosette as Hachiman frowned at me. Who knows, maybe he could be better off with my Mother, or for worse.

In the end…

 _ **I eyed him.**_

Just like me, he and I…

Simply don't care for one another. What the hell was I even thinking? I need to get my head out of the gutter! And with that, I walk onto my usual path once more.

* * *

They say that Loners are truly alone. However, that is truly not the case. Even in Hachiman, I don't think he realizes he is truly never alone, even if the closest person he regards was a stranger in his had. Asides that one guy…Totsuka was it?

Anyway, us Loners being alone was always wrong. We're alone, we have no one, none whom we can call friends or family in a true manner. However, that doesn't mean we have watchers over us. There is always this one person who sticks to us regardless we dislike it, or what society has to say about us.

I can see how Hachiman, though creepily and totally in a different manner, treat this Totsuka person in a different light contrast to me, the Service Club or even his own family. These type of people are the ones who stays in the borders that is Loners have set up.

Sure, one day they'll go away just like any other people, but at the very least they gave us a beautiful illusion for us to briefly enjoy, a small time to experience what it means to be a normalfag. And I won't lie and I'm sure Hachiman thinks of it he same way but…

Sometimes, that beautiful illusion was nice. It was a nice break was the damned world we live in. I lost sight of myself being near Hachiman within a span of one week, and he too made me walk back on track.

Hachiman and Cosette, are truly the only people whom I consider worthy enough to stand at that 'border' I've made.

Speaking of which, this is Cosette, she's merely two years older than me but she looks like a stunning foreigner with a serious gaze, yet has that 'Onee-san' vibe.

 _ **Unlike my useless older sister.**_

"Ah, greetings. Is this the…'audience' you've spoke off in your letters?"

Indeed it is! Hello there!

….

Yeah I'm pushing that fourth wall joke.

Anyway, I relaxed myself. Cosette was the only person in my childhood, post PB-chan that is, to have properly taken care of me. It was only until three years ago since I've met her. Cosette smiled warmly at me and said, "Was that Hachi?"

"Yep!"

"He looked different…" Cosette said, before sighing as she used her hands to mimic a gesture as if she was playing with a soft, squishy object. "It's a shame really. He looked so cute when he was little. Like a little prince in some kind of fairy tale, so sweet, so innocent, so bright, so tasty, just like you."

Did I mention she loves me and Hachiman dearly?

"Seriously. I hope the three of us can simply stay put in the future. You know, just us three…"

Like a lot.

"Me, him, you, kids and all…uhehehe…."

Seriously. A lot.

"And then we can get steamy and rowdy all night, just two beautiful woman and their man and- Kya!"

"Did you have an orgasm?"

"Close."

You get the picture. Anyway, despite her…fantasies, Cosette is arguably the most competent person I've ever seen. She works her duty to the fullest, no questions asked, she sometimes even knows what to do without being told to.

Back to subject at hand, outside of her delusional fantasies, she truly is worthy of being outside on those borders. There will always be a line between me and her though, as even in the most darkest time, she is, above all, my mother's servant, therefore, Mother has the higher voice even against me.

Cosette after all, was picked from the streets. Why mother took her in still questions me, but at least I have her now. I tilt my head to the side, eyeing her.

"Must I go pick those useless sods up?"

"As much as I would love to spend time with you, Ojou-sama's requests are absolute."

Damn.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance, prompting a solemn look from Cosette. Like I said, there will always be a boundary between me and her. No use fighting a battle you can't win anyway. With a heavy sigh, I said, "Where to first?"

"Kyouka-sama is by Downtown, at her usual spot."

Usual? Funny, I didn't know my little sister was in Chiba. Stupid girl didn't inform me. This is the problem with stupid younger siblings. They can't do anything for themselves!

 _'Hey Nee-chan! I'm going out with some friends, can you do my homework? Thanks a lot! Teehee!~'_

 _'Nee-san, I'm press for money, can you lend some?'_

 _'Oi Karen!'_

Jesus.

I hate her so much that I envy Hachiman for having Komachi, and while she still has a long way to go even, I'll trade my sister with just about anyone!

"Hey Cosette, want to be my little sister?"

"I'm older."

"Oh."

…

"Then want to be my older sister?"

"Already am."

"Alright!

* * *

They say Otaku's are rather an odd bunch. You know, the fatty, greasy looking ones? Even in Japan, Otaku's are usually looked down, however, I think they soar above these normalfags. Yeah, I do admit, Otaku's are right up my alley, especially the ones who are Chuunibyou's.

They are the perfect definition of genuine.

What you see is what you get.

At heart, they are but Loners like me and Hachiman, one who seems companionship, but deep down they are simply people who are passionate about what they love. Just because they look creepy, or even act like one, doesn't mean they are inherently bad. That is the common mistake in our generation.

 _ **They love to judge things, based on their appearances.**_

It's inevitable. Don't lie to me folks, don't act all mighty either. The youths of this generation simply care more for the outer appearances. Take example for surveys done in the streets, like lets say…

" _Do Appearance Matter?"_

Most will say no, however, is that truly the case? One can always like and act in front of camera or the public, but no one knows what they think within. Can they say the same if someone disgusting, an Otaku perhaps, ask them out?

Of course not!

These normalfags are simply hypocrites, unlike me of course.

Which is why the sight of an Otaku Shop was a treat for me, not to mention seeing the people walking in and out. It makes me give them certain gazes, like how Hachiman creepily checks out my body time to time. What was it he called this?

Oh yeah.

Lewd gazes.

Teehee~

"Guh! My sight has been rendered useless! What kind of sorcery is this?!"

A howl came from the side of the store as a person was standing there, apparently he was arguing with the store clerk.

"What the hell is this?! Why is this figure of Kirishima Touka has it's hair purple?! It's suppose to be sky blue!"

"Dude, it came from second season of the anime…"

"Blasphemy!"

"Hey, I'm not the manufacturer. Are you going to buy that or not?"

"Nonsense! I have no use for materials that doesn't follow it's material source!"

"Well you touched it. That'll be 28,000 yen."

"What the fu-…mfufufu…a-apparently this horrid product has clouded your mind. No way this would-"

"Its limited edition."

"Guh?!"

"That and it was custom made from a factory."

"Goh?!"

"Apparently it also has codes to get free pass for the manga when ordered online."

"Wha- wait that actually sounds good…"

"So that'll be 28,000 yen."

"…You take 'I O U?"

"No."

"Guh!"

The trench coat wearing guy sunk to the floor, obviously feeling scammed despite him not reading the store policies, defeated. I giggled. This guy looked decent. I knelt down next to him as he noticed me, a bit shocked as a random girl walked up to him.

"Um…hey. I know we just met and all, and this sound crazy but…"

"?"

"I like people like you. Can I pay for the figurine?"

" _ **BEEEEEEEGGGGOOOOOONNNNEEEEEE THHHHOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!"**_

…

….

….

Ah?

The trench coat guy actually leaped backward and performed a beam attack! Hey! I'm not those monsters that Ultraman attacks okay?!

"How rude."

"Hmph! I do not like beings who has ulterior motives!"

I slithered near him, enclosing our face as I giggled.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you're more then welcome to help me!"

So easy.

I released myself from him with a small smile.

"Zaimokuza Yoshiteru."

"Eh? You know me?"

"Dude, we go to the same school." I huffed and took out my wallet. Before he could protest, I paid for how figurine and presented it towards him.

"Consider it as a gift. Besides, I've learned the names of nearly everyone in our school."

"…You look familiar…"

We met in chapter one you dolt! Am I really that forgettable?! I've already established a character in this fanfic damn it!

"Ah!"

He snapped his fingers, as if realizing something.

"You're that guy we met who proclaims to be Hikigaya-dono's cousin right?!"

"…Guy?"

"You look like one."

….

…..

…..

"Karen, can I kill this guy?"

Cosette places on a hostile aura but I rubbed my temples in response. On what point do I look like a guy?! Sure I look flat within clothes, A-And maybe I might be so open and forward, not to mention I maybe tomboy-ish and…and….

 _ **It's the boobs isn't it?! It is right?!**_

I hugged my sides, the sense of insecurity in me rose.

"I-Its…it's the boobs isn't it?"

I felt tears **(fake)** leaking from my eyes as my body shook slowly. Zaimokuza blinked, before pointing at himself.

"W-Why does it sound like _**I'm**_ the bad one here?"

Despite my girly, crying like expression, it's an unspoken rule amongst man to never make a woman cry publicly **(except if they're bitches of course…)**

Nearly everyone in the store eyed him weirdly

 _'Dude, not cool…'_

"But I didn't do anything!"

"W-Well…I-If you're willing to let me help you with that figurine earlier-"

"Ah, I stand my ground. My Thot meter just rose up."

 _ **And that's how I got banned coming from that store.**_

 _ **Apparently they don't take people like me too kindly.**_

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time."

I mulled over a drink I just bought as Cosette sighed.

"Why must you always approach people like _**him**_?"

"Hey! People like him are the definition of people who wear themselves at their sleeves!"

Like me.

"Besides, I'd rather go to a place full of those guys rather then a quiet place with normalfags."

"But…you _**do**_ know what happens if you go with people like them right?"

"Cosette, this isn't Hentai okay? I'd doubt they'll try to touch me…."

"…"

"Right?"

"Well they are Virgins…"

"Who's to say they aren't?"

"Maybe mentally…"

Savage.

"So where's the runt anyway?"

"She called earlier she had friends inviting to hang her out."

 _Oh god._

I hurled mentally at the thought of my useless little sister hanging out like normies. What does it benefit anyway? How does simply playing around with her so called friends even help her bond? Have fun? Good memories? Ha! That will only get you so far before you'll be backstabbed or left behind.

Source: me.

This brings back memories I tell you. During my miserable first year of middle school, I had thought by moving away from a different country would help. In fact, I was more than ready to change to be like those normalfags to fit in.

It didn't work so well.

My personality didn't work so well and bullying was more…physical outside the country. Swirly were just the first round.

But they didn't last the first round against my Schadenfreude skill!

I'm not so bound to be someone ass hat who takes beatings. Three days into my school and I got a stuffed locker filled with mud or disgusting things.

Heh.

A day after that, those kids were out of school. I took bullying into my hands, but it was my mistake in the first place. They would say first impressions would matter most, on who's clique you'll be into, or who's boyfriend/girlfriend you'll bang later on.

Seriously, what is it with foreign nations obsessed with sex in their youth? Well good ridden, it's their fault they'll end up with some kind of disease or something. Still, I'm getting off track here. No matter what, no matter where in this world, appearance matters. One can always say they do not think, and even say appearance doesn't matter, but they're just white likes to hide their shitty selves.

Me?

Oh dear no.

I'm as real as they get hun~

"So where to now? I'll drag her by her hair if I have too."

And so we moved location. I assumed Mother would enjoy Hachiman's company so we left the mall vicinity. We arrived at a location not so far, apparently it was a maid café of sorts.

"Hummuu…a Maid café. Is my sister lesbian?"

"She is straight Karen, as straight as Hachi's dick when he sees a trap."

"…Yeah I'm not going into that."

I walked into it, greeted by two maids who bowed at me.

"Welcome home Master!~"

"Ah, greetings."

I politely greeted back but as soon as Cosette stepped in, the maids looked a bit startled. Maybe due to her foreign looks? Still, I didn't paid the maids much attention as Cosette immediately recoiled in disgust.

"Why is the skirt so short? What's is it with you eyeing your Master's on the eye?! Must I reeducate every one of these establishments each time I visit them?!"

And there she goes. Ignoring her, I walked into the store as the customers assumed it was some kind of play, and so I used the time to scan over the normalfags. Over the sea of generic looking of background looking characters, I spotted a particular girl who stood out amongst the average-ness of background characters.

Her dyed orange hair was tied into a side pony tail held together by a string of pearls, whilst she wore a white seifuku uniform, added with a scrunchie on her left wrist and black leggings. Her eyes were purely magenta in contrast to my reddish-magenta mixed ones.

I smiled.

This is Kohirumaki Kyouka.

 _ **I walked up towards her.**_

And this is my beloved **(hated)** little sister.

 _ **And then I lightly tugged on her tail.**_

"Hey!" She squeaked in a rather gal/gyaru like manner. She turned around with our family's signature murderous gaze, only to swell up when she saw me smiling all too sweetly.

 _'Oi Karen!'_

What a flashback.

"O-Onee-sama…"

 **But this is reality.**

"Ah. Hello there my _**sister**_ …" I used that bold part in English to emphasize my seriousness.

"I didn't know you were in Chiba. Why didn't you inform me?"

Stupid kid. Do you have no idea how worried I was? Do you not know the agony I go through should something happen to you? Do you? _**Do you?!**_

"Listen here." I jabbed at her hair and made our foreheads touched as she trembled on my contact.

" _ **Did I specifically say to you to inform me of**_ _everything_ _ **that you'll be doing? What went wrong Kyouka hm?"**_

"I-I….I was going…t-to tell you….Onee-sama…"

"…"

Good.

Hope makes a person free.

However..

Fear makes them into a prisoner.

I'm not that heartless you know? I just ask **one** thing and the runt can't do it. As the good older sister, I'm suppose to reprimand her no? Had I ignored her entirely, then…only then, it would mean I do not care for her.

Releasing the vice grip on her hair, she whimpered a bit as her friends eyed me with rather angry looks.

"Hey!" One of them huffed. "Like, you're not supposed to do that to Kyou-chan!"

"G-Guys…"

Kyouka whimpered but I held a hand up. I want to see this.

"We're not stupid ya' know…"

Your tone is already killing my brain cells.

"We're not going to idly standby when our friends is being abused!"

She raised her voice, earning the attention of the café. Though the maids try to come towards us, Cosette held them on place as her face hardened.

"Karen."

"I know Cosette…" I mulled and snapped my fingers, prompting Kyouka to quickly stuff her bag with her stuff and stood beside me.

"Sorry girl, could you repeat that? In a higher tone please?" I mocked and mimicked a bored expression. The girl looked shock and took a step back.

"How could you?! She's your sister!"

" _ **Aaaahh?!"**_

I enclosed my self and gripped her hair. The masses of society shall not interfere. I know so. See, humans are simple creatures. They do not see. They do not hear. Therefore, it isn't their problem. It's like those idiots who stand on a crowds when a murder scene just happened, trying to get a clear view.

They are sheep.

They shall follow what their desire wants, and the inner of all human desire is only one thing. Their own comfort. There isn't anything in this world that is truly 'selfless', one who sacrifice ones self for others. They simply don't exist, even if they do, I hate them.

It's so stupid.

Like what is the point?! Twisted self satisfaction?! A sense of twisted justice?! Hell no! There is no reason! They're just being idiots!

"Listen here girly…" I said with a smile…and then released my grip on her. "Did you know Kyouka wasn't there for me when I needed her most?"

"What?"

"Did you know she left me when I was in medical care?"

"Did you know that she chose herself in sacrifice of me?"

"Did you know I had to endure many years of shitty family treatment?"

"And then suddenly, they become nice to you out of the blue simply because they 'went too Far'? Do you realize how stupid this was?!"

"Do you not think it is in my duty as an older sister to teach my little sister the proper way of how to live in this life?"

 _ **Shash! Shash! Shash!**_

 _ **The barrage of snakes swarmed the girl, burying her under a sea of venom!**_

"Kyouka isn't a good girl. Show your back to her and she will stab you."

 _ **I tilt my head at my sister with a smile.**_

"Isn't that right…Kyouka-chan?"

"…"

She trembled before me as the euphoric sensation swarmed my head again. Teehee~ this is reality girl. Better you learn now then later no?

"Also all of this is just a lie."

"W-What?!"

The girl, and even the nearby watches, flinched in surprise. I cackled and hugged my sister, rubbing my sister on her cheeks with mine.

"I love my sister. It was just a test to whether you would rather trust me or your friend more. Apparently, and judging from your reactions, you believed me more didn't you?"

Kyouka had tears from her eyes, but not at the revelation of her friend easily believing someone else instead of their friend, but at the revelation of a mistake. A mistake…that shall be explained later! Ha! You won't get character development from this bitch yet!

I caressed my sister's face and smiled at her.

" _ **Lets leave these normalfags okay?"**_

"Yes, Onee-sama…"

Kyouka had a rather empty look in her eyes as she gazed at her friends. She held my hand as we both left the area as Cosette smiled at me.

"I think that went well."

"Of course it did."

My eyes looked euphoric as I stared at Cosette, who shared the same gaze.

"You were the one who taught me."

* * *

They say people filled with regret will end up destroying themselves, however I for one that's not true. See, when people are filled with regret, they have the option to evaluate, self evaluation mind you, the things they did to make them regret it.

Take someone who's been hurt for example.

Source: me.

At one point, I did something oh so terrible, so bad to the point I lost my friends dearly. The pressure of my family, the loss of my friend, it was too much for a young child. I was so filled with regret in doing it that I even wondered if I should just go roll over and die to get away from these pressure.

However, within that darkness, I found something.

Something that…something that clicked within me.

Why should I regret it? Actions are made on the decisions you did, not impulses. There isn't such a thing called actions being made on a sudden impulse. Take heroes in comics or cartoons. There is always that one self sacrifice scene they do when they are saving someone, say, getting shot at.

That is not an impulsive action.

See, when one see a danger, they immediately react, because they _**know**_ something will happen, they react _**accordingly**_ , therefore, it's not an impulsive action. Something along those lines.

Back to subject at hand…

I realized what I did was indeed terrible…but necessary. Be the villain for the greater good as they say, but no, I didn't become the villain out of willingness. I learned I _**was**_ the villain all the time, therefore, it wasn't an act of self sacrifice. No, I don't believe it.

For the sake of my twisted justice and self satisfaction, then I shall shift the tides of bonds to be destroyed, and only then, as I've said many times, they shall come out to be genuine. I only want that in life. But if this world is filled with normalfags, then it's up to me to change it.

Not for the world, neither for _**them**_ , but for me.

Hachiman is right on one thing.

I am a selfish bitch, but I'm proud of it. Unlike him, I take pride in what I do. Besides, I know what I will do will make _**them**_ be a better person, so it's killing two birds in one stone.

Henceforth, ever since then, I had never regretted in any actions I've made.

"I'm soooo sorry…."

Because if I was filled with regret, _**this**_ happens.

Currently, I was sitting in a rather expensive car whilst my dear little sister was muttering words of sorry whilst she rested her head on my lap. Silly girl, I've already forgiven you.

"Just remember not to hang out with those girls okay? They're a bad influence in you."

 _ **Despite so, a monstrous version of Karen hung on the back of Kyouka, grinning madly at the knowledge she was under her.**_

"Y-Yes Onee-sama…"

"Good!"

I soothed her hair as she rest on my lap, snuggling to it

"See? If you had simply listened to me earlier, we wouldn't have to go through all those useless Drama you know?"

I got a nod as I smiled in a satisfied manner.

"Anyway, where's that useless girl?"

"Your older sister would be in the old church downtown." Cosette replied as she eyed me. Cosette had called someone to pick us up, whilst we were waiting, Mother contacted Cosette to direct us on our next destination after getting my sister's.

"Nee-san sure loves that place huh…"

"She did change a lot…well…sort off."

Cosette merely murmured, sharing my disdain for said sister. The ride was silent, just how I liked it. As I gazed upon the neighborhood, we got into a more older section, while despite still modern looking, it had more old houses.

I believe I used to stay here, and where Hykh used to play. We passed a street where I saw an old abandoned house with an extremely tall tree with ladders engraved to it. Ah this brings back memories. This was Hachiman's old house, where Hykh used to play a lot. We lived nearby, all of us so it was easy to stay in touch.

Shame to see it in ruins, but the massive tree and the tree house were still intact I see. Had someone been taking care of it? I'll make the time to visit it one day. No use lamenting in the past, it's a gateway to an even bigger pain.

Soon enough, we arrived at an old church, where some people were walking in and out. I patiently waited outside the car, standing next to it before a particular person stood out amongst the fodder characters once more.

What stood out the most was probably her beautiful body, even more so then mine, beneath nun clothing, but strands of black hair was seen framing her face as her unique heterochromia eyes shined with life, with magenta on the left whilst red on the right.

And then our gazes locked.

Her gentle smile lit up as she ran towards me.

"Karen!"

"Stop."

"Awah?!" she flinched in a hurt tone, stopping a meter before me. I didn't have time for her wishy washy happy pappy demeanor, we've got other things to do. "K-Karen-chan?"

"Inside. Now."

"Y-Yes!"

She frantically entered the car in a scared manner. Jesus, why can't you be normal? I hate seeing soft girls like that, in fact, they're even worse than nice girls. They act all soft and air headed, not to mention if they have a rocking body like my sister, before they destroy you from the inside.

Source: me.

There was this girl in middle school, she was so soft and frail, and me being the mind person I am, helped her out. At that point, I was in second year and I avoided nice girls since the first year. Anyway, I helped her out you know?

You know, like those motivational montages you would see in a movie, and for real, almost, _ **almost**_ I had truly thought I had a true friend. Turns out she saw me 'hanging out' **(being harassed)** by the more popular girls.

Well she only did it to get on _**my**_ good side, before joining in on their harassing to get on _**their**_ good side. It was inevitable in this world, to have a black sheep in the world of social society. One always feel the need to have that sensation of trampling above others.

Teehee~

They were the ones who also threatened to expose my liking towards PB.

And they were the ones who had their pinky fingers cut off.

See kids?

This is why promises aren't made lightly. Cross my heart, hope to die and all that shit. Trust me…

I will do it.

Teehee~

* * *

"Kaede, Karen, Kyouka. Welcome back."

"""Hahaa."""

All of us bowed our head before Mother as she sat before us. We were in a really Japanese looking house at evening, which would be Mother's Chiba house. Yeah, Mother has houses on each place we went to.

We sat in our knees as Mother calmly drank her tea, before eyeing me.

"I have invited Kagami and her family to come over."

…

…..

…

"Understood."

"I expect you all to be in your best behavior okay?"

"""Understood."""

"Finally…"

She eyed me specifically.

"Don't cause a scene okay?"

"…Yes…"

"Good!" Mother happily said and clasped her hands together. "Shall we prepare ourselves? Karen, your old room is still available. All you three, take a bath and rest, we've got a long await family reunion ahead of us."

To be frank, family reunions aren't my thing. I'm sure you guys know how I view my rakes regarding the term 'family'. They are your closest stranger, why is there a need for you to reconnect? What does it benefit? At the end if the day, they'll be strangers to you anyway.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that my mother and Kagami has some beef together, and I want no part of it! It's too much hassle!

Oh?

Wondering about me and Hachiman?

He means nothing to me, and I mean nothing to him.

We are just 'cousins' at this point. He doesn't want to do anything for him, and vice versa.

He doesn't think of me, and vice versa.

He doesn't care about me, and vice versa.

And most of all…

He doesn't view me in a special light.

…

…

…

I wouldn't say vice versa in this case. Despite we've already pressed the reset button on our relationship, I still view Hachiman in a certain regard. Even though it may change on the very next second, it's how I feel. I won't beat around the bush about my feelings!

As I straddled around the massive house which I used to stay in, I noticed the dust around. That would mean mother had recently came back again. It was surprising to see her anyway. I'll admit she and I aren't in the best of terms, heck, I think even Hachiman and his mother are closer!

Mother has this…gaze each time she interacts with me. It was a sort of predatory gaze, one that I would only use if I was in the mood of destroying someone.

Ah well.

It's no different from how people looks at me. Summer is still going on strong, and I would like to enjoy it damn it!

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

And so we've reached the ending if another chapter. This was weak compared to other chapters in my opinion, yet it holds information regarding our little protagonist. Next chapter will go back to her usual poison toxic self rest assured.

I don't have much to say at the moment so uuh…read on or something. See you guys next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **It's like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 **Chapter 9: Of Summer Days**

Family gatherings.

I truly despise them.

It's not like I've always been excluded in them! It's just I hate crowds in general! See, Mother had always loved keeping up the traditional values she was raised on, so family relations are a must to keep healthy. How ironic considering she and Hachiman's mother doesn't have that of a good relationship.

She's going all the way to invite Kagami out of the blue for god knows how long over for dinner. Was she plan to reconcile? It won't do good though. Trying to make up a broken relationship isn't exactly good you see.

Source: me.

I've tried to reconcile with my mother for many years. I did something, something which I'm not even aware off, but my mother had a 180 degree switch for some reason.

Another example, me and Hayato.

He doesn't even remember me.

Want another one?

Yog-Sothoth.

The one girl whom I had hoped to somewhat reconcile with. She was always one of the familial figure asides Cosette in my life, but that didn't turned out too well. She doesn't even acknowledge Hykh. Did I do something?

And then there's me and Hachiman.

Arguably, he's the most hostile towards me. Which of course, I understand, if I had another person that was exactly like me, I would be on guard as well! Who knows when the venoms would seep in!

Teehee~

Back to subject, currently I sat in a corner alone whilst mother and my sister prepared for the incoming family of the Hikigaya's. Speaking of which, I wondered what did Mother say to even get Hachiman to say to his mother to make the entire family come here?

* * *

 **It's like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 **Chapter 9.5: Of Summer Days**

 _ **Just a day ago…**_

Family gatherings.

I truly despise them.

It's not like I've been excluded in them! I just dislike crowds in general. See, Mother raised us in modern manner, so mannerism regarding familial relationships isn't too strong when counting the ones outside the immediate family, that being me, mom, pops, Komachi and our cat.

Outside of that?

None.

Ironic considering the fact that despite that mother states her relationship with Karuta-san doesn't matter, and they haven't seen each other for as long as I haven't seen Karen, here we are, planning for our visit to the Kohirumaki Estate. Quote, estate.

Why couldn't we have that? I did a background search, a little bit of digging here and there and I found the Kohirumaki Family was indeed a business conglomerate family, held generations to generations dating back from World War One. So for such a prestigious family, I questioned Mother's decisions to leave everything behind.

Sometimes I think she regretted her choices whenever she looks at me. How lovely.

"Ah Hachi, if you would be so kind?"

But that was what happened in the coming weeks. Let us take a short time leap back as to how we arrived in Hikigaya household and discussed regarding our visit to the Kohirumaki estate. I had just departed from Karen and that maid of hers and currently am walking with my stranger of an aunt.

Speaking of which, her loli state gives me strange vibes. On one hand, I won't lie, she's cute, but on the other hand…such front she places is truly scary. No matter what, everyone in this world has a front, even to us Loners.

She holds a smile that holds many different meaning. How can someone smile so differently with _**ten**_ variations. And that bell as well, it certainly effected Karen to make her instantly obey her mother's wishes.

Man I wish I could do that.

With a sigh, I walked behind my Auntie, however, she noticed this and slowed down her pace. In doing so, I walked behind her even more. She eyed me weirdly and said, "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Ah? No. Nothing…"

Keep up the defenses Hachiman! The aura she exceeds truly even more so fearsome than Karen. This must her strength! Her Nen! Her Stand! Her power level!

K-Kono Powa!

"Is that so? Care to explain why would you walk behind me?"

And then she instantly destroyed my Stealth Hikki. She must've noticed it, is this her Final Form?! No, it couldn't be, that isn't even her final form yet!

"Don't worry, I would be fine. In fact…"

Karuta held my hand and smiled.

"How about this then?"

Such soft hands, it reminds me of Komachi when she was a few years back. Her soft skin, the scent of her fragrance from her hair tickled my nose and-

Holy shit.

I'm low, but not _that_ low.

Still, out of respect, I just went along with it. In truth, she is projecting my past self onto my current self, therefore she expects me to behave like that. Sucks to be you Auntie but the Hachiman you've projected years ago is long gone.

Along with Hykh.

The obvious emotional dependency that Karen held onto me was dangerous, toxic even, even for Karen herself. However, by resetting our relationships, forgoing any of the memories we've made, all the things we felt, it was truly the best way to save her, and myself included.

Of course my goal was just to push her away. Seriously, even I have my limits and having a hot cousin who flirts with you isn't helping very much.

"Speaking if which, how goes Karen?"

"She's only been here for a week. Troublesome to be honest."

"Is that so?"

An odd gaze escaped her eyes. What is that gaze? It's like that crazy pedo chick's Auntie **[1]**. How ironic considering she's my Auntie. Curse you Aunt-ception!

"And how goes Kagami?"

"Kaa-san?"

She made a nod as we took a random turn. At best, we had no specific direction so I just went along with it.

"She's just the same I guess?"

"Oh."

And then she stopped, releasing her hand from mine.

?

"Must be hard living with her huh?"

"Not really."

 _Maybe._

"She cares for me but just…different."

"Is that so? Pray, do tell me, have you been…treated differently?"

"Huh?"

"The choice of leaving and acting out in ones desire does have a heavy consequences Hachi…" Karuta started and held my hand again as we begin walking once more. "See, Kagami had always been…free, if the term was correct. She lived a very free life, with her wings spread out."

"…"

"However, even when Icarus soared too close to the sun, it burned him. That is to say…your Mother had a reason to-"

"I'm sorry to cut Oba-san but I don't think it'll gain in anything to tell me of this?"

What? Want to tell me I was born out of shotgun wedding? I was a mistake? I wasn't planned? I wasn't loved?

Bullshit.

The common problem in the minds of people is to always place a label on people they had personal experience from. However, if Person A and Person B has different opinion and experience regarding Person C, that alone won't be able to make Person A and B truly come into same terms.

That is why, no matter what she says about my Mother, true or not, I will not abide by such acts when-

"Don't you feel lonely at home?"

Guh?!

Karuta eyed me with the glazed gaze Karen has when she's implementing venom to people, before holding my hand tightly.

"This isn't about Kagami, not our family, not Karen…this is about _you_."

…What?

"Kagami had always been Stern and tough, in fact, she plays heavily depending on her mood, like let's say…favoritism?"

She smiled sweetly at me.

"She has a lack of common Sense for how other feel but…you and I, are we not the same? You are…treated different yes?"

"Hmph."

That's right Hachiman, what she and experienced was different. We have no connect whatsoever, therefore, her words doesn't affect me. Muda muda muda!

"What you and I had experienced regarding Kaa-san…is different. You can't project what you had been through to me."

"A mother always teaches children regarding the humane self, how even they themselves have weaknesses."

"What off it? Kaa-san taught us that as well…"

"But that doesn't make them have the right to use it as an excuse for how they act."

…

….

….

"Its fine Hachi."

She squeezed my hand and smiled as we begin walking.

"I'm not asking you to even consider how I feel, we're just having a conversation. When was the last time you've had a Mother to Son talk with Kagami?"

"A while I suppose?"

"I see. How about settling in for Dinner tomorrow night? I've taken the liberty to give your parents space and time for their children."

* * *

They say power runs the world. Like those super over powered corporate bosses or politicians, one snap of a finger and the entire course of a Nation could change. I for one, don't believe that as it takes process to make a massive change happen over night.

However, seeing the sight before me was bizarre as well.

"For real?! You guys got sudden vacation time while still being paid?!"

Komachi squealed like a little girl getting a new toy whilst Mother and Pops sat before her, the former drinking tea with a book in hand while the latter is reading newspaper. Evening settled in as Karuta and I went separate ways on the station, and lo and behold, my parents arrived earlier even from _**me**_.

Komachi was aesthetic of course, and so a family discussion ensued.

"We got a month off, which is strange really as my boss is quite…well…not exactly the nicest."

"Indeed."

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, we should totally go for a holiday!"

"We could, but the house would be left unattended, maybe we should hire off a caretaker?"

What I meant was, everyone excluding me. I sat on the couch reading a book whilst eavesdropping on the other three. It was the only way I was somewhat included in family discussion, which brings back good memories regarding vacation.

One time, they went for a week long summer vacation during Komachi's post exam days, and I was left with a caretaker to concentrate on my studies. A week later, it was post exam for me, however, apparently they decided to take night shifts to make up for the money for their vacation, and thus I learned how to have fun with myself, never once again expecting anyone for anything.

…

….

….

Tch.

Anyway, as the three conversed, I sneak in a glance only to see Komachi staring at me deeply. What? What did I do this time? Is there something on my face? Is there a ghost behind me?!

"What do you think Onii-chan?"

"…Ah?"

Oh.

This was rare, wait scratch that, this was a first. She asked me about something family related. This is weird. What happened to her? What happened to her cutesy sister demeanor? Isn't she suppose to focus on her own fun like usual?!

 _Gasp._

Is she being bullied?!

"Onii-chan I'm not being bullied. I know that face."

 _ **Then maybe….**_

"And Taishi has nothing to do with this."

I was thinking of Karen might have done something to tip you off, but I've forgotten the biggest threat of them all! The insect bug…err…little brother of Kawa-something!

Who was his sister again?

Meh.

"So! So! What do you think?"

Eyes fell on me, including my parents who looked as surprised as I was.

 _Hey that's too cruel even for me you know?_

"And why aren't you sitting with us?"

At that moment, I sent a suspicious gaze to her.

And also…

At that moment, pops sent me a suspicious gaze.

"Err…I was reading a book?"

"Oh. Well come join us. I like you near me!"

Komachi.

Stahp.

I love you and all but choose your words carefully okay? You're sending weird vibes and pops isn't too happy with it. Ever the daughter doting parents. I wonder how does it feel to be dotted? Anyway, I made a shrug and went to my sister's side, opposite of mother, which is good considering pops had that usual suspicious gaze he gives me.

Anyway, as I sat down, Komachi said, "So? Where do you think we should go?"

Normally I would answer not going anywhere. It's Summer, a time to loosen up and relax. By going out and going to a holiday, one exerts a certain amount of energy, and will be extremely tired when coming home from a holiday.

You spent energy preparing, spent energy going, spent energy by playing, spent energy coming back, therefore, defeating the purpose of relaxing properly. That, and some people in this world simply doesn't like to go out.

Source: me.

Most holidays involve my parents dotting on Komachi so much that I was mostly getting leftovers, or they were tired when we were about to do something I want to do. I stopped asking these holiday requests at the end of Junior school.

But to say that was a far stretch, not to mention rude so I decided to go for the easy route.

"Can't say I have anything in mind. What about you guys?"

Diverting the subject towards others is truly the simplest form to void out weird answers. Besides, I wasn't used to be asked at.

"Mm…"

Everyone opts a thinking face while I went back to my book, a bit rude but I seriously doubt they'll peep another word to me. It's quite common when you see this scenario unfold all your life. Mother spoke out, something about going to the beach or somewhere where all of us can do something together.

"What do you think Onii-chan?"

"?"

"Onii-chan!"

Oh.

She's actually asking me for an opinion. Seriously, this is all good and all but strange, for me even more so. As I eyed her happy smile, I couldn't help but sense a solemn feeling behind that. What is going on through that head?

My older brother senses is tingling!

But she wouldn't like for me to pry either so I decided to answer out.

"Truth to be told, with this heat, I wouldn't recommend the beach. Somewhere nice and cooling _**(perhaps not going**_ )…how about the water park?"

"It'll be too crowded during the summers. I hate it."

 _ **K.O!**_

Good going pops! Brutal shut down sure if your specialty!

"But we can go to an older water park? Remember? The large one where it's quite popular with locals? I really want us to spend together…"

"Well…if you say so. Maybe would be too bad…"

 _ **K.O!**_

Good going Komachi! Take advantage of the enemies weakness! The daughter dotting father! Accepting what your daughter unconditionally says is your specialty too!

As the family discussed over the trip, it was my best time to make my exit, besides, they don't ask me anything anyway-

"Ah, um…Onii-chan, what about you? What do you think about going?"

"?"

S.r.s.l.y.

This is getting strange.

Komachi doesn't simply ask what her useless older brother wants…

"But didn't you want to go?"

Pops, I love you, but not even considering what I want kinda hurts ya know?

"But Onii-chan haven't decided yet!"

"Well he's a grown man, he could choose whether he wants to come or not."

Oh.

So he doesn't care whether I'll follow or not….

"That's not the point!"

"?!"

Mother, pops and I flinched as Komachi pouted and stood up in an sudden motion. "Its not about going or not Tou-san! Stupid! Waaah!" Komachi wailed and ran off to her room. Did…did she just defend me?

I was stunned.

Mother was stunned.

Pops was beyond shocked.

They eyed me with a confused gaze as I awkwardly returned it.

"Um…I…uuh…"

"What was that about?"

Mother eyed me as I shrugged myself honestly. She pushed up her glasses and leaned back at her sit. "Go and talk to her. She only listens to you when it's like this…"

Ah, reminds me how Komachi got so mad at pops she gave him the cold shoulder for a week.

Pops didn't last two days before breaking down.

I for one usually let Komachi cool down but the this was different. In fact, this was new to me. I wonder why she exploded like that?

* * *

 _Knock._

…

 _Knock._

…

"Its me."

The door opened immediately, before shutting off again. Komachi slumped on her bed, glum expression in her face. Hey now, that's a bad expression for a cute little sister. What's you with you today?

"…Stupid."

"Ah?"

"Tou-san just doesn't understand…"

"Oh?"

Now this I need to hear.

I sat on the floor, awaiting her answer as Komachi eyed me. Oh my, such teary eyes was rather sad I almost cried myself, and despite that I-

"I don't like how he doesn't even think of you in a good light…"

"…Huh?"

What the-

"Onii-chan had always been excluded recently. I'm not the best sister but I'm trying…"

"…Komachi."

She eyed me as I stared back at her eyes.

"What tipped you off?"

Truly this was an odd case. A person doesn't simply change, no, go through a major self transformation within a span of a week. It was impossible, heck, it was illogical. Komachi isn't always like this, so something tipped her off.

"Tipped me off?"

"Komachi."

She pulled herself up and downcast her head. "I've been thinking…" She started slowly.

Now then…who is-

"About what Karen said-"

"Say no more."

I stood up and gave her a small headpat, before turning around and walked back down. Karen huh?

"Kaa-san, your sister talked to me."

As the coffee spat out of her, I knew where we would be going tomorrow night.

* * *

 **It's like looking at a Mirror**

By Garden of Avalon

 **Chapter 9.5.2: Of Summer Days**

"Karen!"

"?"

I perked my head as I finished placing down mats at the entrance of the house, with small pillows atop of them. I tilt my head back to see Mother standing behind me as she smiled at me. Scary.

"Karen, Kagami and her family would be arriving shortly. Go take a bath now and prep up okay?"

"Okay…"

"Oh and just so you know, I do-"

"Not wish for me to cause a scene. Got it."

"Good!"

Geez.

You would think she has other things on her mind or something like-minded

 _Oh! It's been a while I've seen my sister! I should be less menacing!_

 _Oh! I can't wait to reconnect with my nephew and niece!_

 _Oh! I can't wait for my children to bond with my sisters children again!_

 _Except the middle child…_

Ah sorry.

The last part is 100% accurate. As I left the entrance, I zoomed towards my room, a large massive room with aged furniture. Simple is better as I would like to say. Besides, I didn't have much stuff from anyone to begin with, unlike Nee-san and Kyouka, they have items that they hold dear to.

I had one buuuuuut Mother sort off ripped it in half. I think I kept it somewhere in a box but I forgot. Anyway, I stripped off my clothes and entered my personal bathroom, a massive outdoor which looks like a spring to be honest.

As I submerged myself onto the warm water which was already there, maybe Cosette had prepared, I eyed the sky. Evening had settled in and the Hikigaya's would be arriving soon.

Bonding.

It was a cursed act that truly doesn't do or make benefit for anyone. You see, the memories and bonds we make in this world can only last for so long. There is a reason as to why students in Junior and middle school necessarily stay close when they go to high school, or beyond even.

It is because of their mindset that such relationships are taken rather lightly. Oh hey, that guy is my friend!

Oh hey! She's my crush in middle school!

Hey! That's the kid I used to bully!

Okay the last one doesn't sound so realistic…maybe…

Anyway, what I'm trying to make a point here is that there is zero point to bond over someone. Trust me, I've seen relationships come and go.

However.

I'm not entirely correct either. The subject of bonding like this depends on ones perspective, a perspective on the things they had experienced. How people choose to take care of those bonds is truly what make bonds…well…bonds.

No matter how superficial and surreal it is.

Still, they at the very least enjoy that fleeting dream. They shroud themselves in likes to hide, or rather strive off the harsh reality that awaits then. That is why people who strides in that side of life is truly sad, pitying even.

It's better to be alone, then to be hurt as I always said.

Because loners breed from hurt people, no matter what format, that is how the equation does. Hachiman was bullied, I was outcast, we're the same, closer than we can imagine, yet that massive gap between us is there.

We know ourselves.

One temptations and we would lean into that abyss together.

And so to protect ourselves, one must build that Wall around us.

No exceptions.

* * *

"Hmuumuu….it's been a while…"

The sound of a car arriving at out entrance gate was heard as I finally arrived there, with me being the last. I eyed the scene before me to see Mother and my sisters sitting on their lap atop The pillows I placed previously.

Apparently, mother wanted to greet Hachiman and his family in a traditional manner. Nee-san was wearing a pure white kimono with dark blue engravings similar to snow flakes, a dark blue sash secured with a black bow, and finally, she had her hair tied into a loose braid.

Kyouka was wearing a peach coloured kimono with designs by it's tips, secured with a yellow ribbon. Mother was in her usual kimono. As I sat on my knees beside her, I looked below me. Fortunately, the kimono covers many skin, unfortunately, it stretches out my bust.

I hate it.

Mine was jet black in colour with golden engravings, secured with a gold sash and a golden bow. I retained my signature scarf and had my hair tied into a loose tail and rested it on my shoulder. As the gates were opened by our caretakers, Cosette was the first one to greet them.

"Welcome to the Kohirumaki Estate."

Cosette bowed followed by our caretakers all line up in a row bowed respectfully. The first one I made eye contact with was Hachiman who raised an eye brow. I returned with a shrug before all of us bowed towards them.

""""Welcome come back home.""""

Home huh?

Mother insists we used that. Once upon a time, she claimed, Kagami and her used to stay here before, now it merely serves as a summer home. "It's been a while, Kagami…" Mother spoke out with a sincere smile as she raised her head. "And you too, Hikigaya-kun."

"Me?"

"Me?"

Both father and son perked their heads up, before Hachiman stepped back. Clearly mother was referring to his father. "Likewise…Nee-san." Kagami spoke out. At this point, Hachiman and I had the same expression.

" _ **Karuta is the older one?!"**_

As we all stood up, Mother smiled and gave the way in. "Come, let us indulge in a bit of catching up while dinner is being prepared." She spoke cooly and guided the Hikigaya's in. As they passed by us, I saw Komachi scanning me, before nodding.

"You look pretty!"

"Thanks. You as well."

Apparently, the Hikigaya's came dressed up in formal clothing. Komachi was wearing a maroon coloured dress and leggings. She grinned at me and said, "Thanks! Onii-chan, what do you think?"

"Why do you need my opinion?"

"Because you love her?"

"I don't. Besides, if anything, I only find her in an erotic light."

"So you lust instead?!"

"Komachi-chan, it's fine really. I too view him in the same light, therefore, it isn't weird."

"That's just the same!"

I let a small laugh escaped my lips, before eyeing my useless sisters. "The cow and runt are my sisters. Remember em'?"

"C-Cow?"

"Runt?"

"Its been a while Hachi!" Nee-san spoke out in an aesthetic voice, before perking down. "Um…is it fine if I call you that?"

"He does. He doesn't even allow _**me**_ to-"

"Sure. Okay."

 _ **Guuuuuuuhhh?!**_

Hachiman spoke out with a bravado and stood near Nee-san. You bastard! You clearly picked up her aloof nature and taking advantage of it aren't you?! Keep those eyes on me instead fool!

"Really? I'm glad!" Nee-san said happily and clasped her hands together, prompting her breasts to juggle a bit. Seriously, how does she do it?

"Do you remember us?"

"To be honest, no."

"Then let us reintroduce ourselves once more," Nee-san spoke out politely and bowed a bit. "I'm Kohirumaki Kaede, eldest of the three sisters."

Kyouka stepped up and bowed. "I'm Kohirumaki Kyouka! Youngest of the three sisters. You're never met me yet but it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ah, well met-"

"Onii-chan!"

"…Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Pleasure to meet you?"

"No, after that."

"Onii-chan?"

"Again."

"Onii-chan?"

"Again."

"Onii-chan…"

"Again."

"Onii-chan."

"Again."

"Onii-chan!"

"Once more!"

"Onii-chan!~"

The last one, Kyouka struck a cute pose before an unforeseen force blew Hachiman away! Komachi didn't look too happy at the revelation as I knelt down next to a panting Hachiman, who seemed to be having a euphoric trance.

"Disgusting."

"You just don't…know it…"

* * *

"Komachi. I can't move."

"That's the idea silly Onii-chan."

After the revelation, Komachi latched onto Hachiman hard whilst he engaged a conversation with both of my sisters.

"So then you insisted on taking a bath with me!" Nee-san giggled at a fond memory much to Hachiman's dismay, though he merely nods at the notion.

"Can't believe it's been many years since we last saw each other. You grew so tall now!"

Nee-san, Hachiman and I are off the same height. Why don't you praise me too?

"So what was Onii-chan like?" Kyouka chirps up as Komachi's stare intensifies! Komachi used Mean Look! It didn't effect Kyouka.

And then she latched onto Hachiman as well.

Komachi used Curse!

It didn't effect Kyouka, although it earned a small smack from Hachiman!

"Language."

"Sorry…"

See this is the deal with you Komachi. She should feel lucky I've showed her enlightenment. What if I didn't? You would have lost Hachiman to my sister! It's funny honestly…

I wouldn't be surprised if one of us fine solace in each other's family instead of our own. Which makes me question, what does Hachiman think of them? This is a great chance!

"Hey…Hachiman…"

"What?"

"What do you think of my sisters?"

At best, he would be lying if he said they're nice or good people, but that would be lying and Hachiman is a honest person after all. If he says that he doesn't think much of them, it would merely lead to an awkward start. Teehee, could this be the time I could poison you dearest cousin?!

 _ **As the snake slithered near the panda, it encircled the panda, although it was halted back as the panda held a vice grips on the snake.**_

 _ **Wait…what?**_

"I'll be honest, I don't know them much."

"Then we could get to know each other better!" Kyouka chirped with Nee-san nodding in agreement. Tch! So the bitches helped him on this one. For now, I shall retreat. I slowed my pace down and let them walk two steps ahead, before resuming.

It was a habit mother made me do for all my life, guess it stuck with me regarding group walking I guess…

I remembered this one time fondly.

We were at a family activity, I was still very young and Nee-san was still the gem in the family. Father dots her very much, so much that when she asked for some of my things, I was forced to give it to them, although it was fine because most of the things she asked for was things I didn't use anymore.

No matter how precious it was to me.

So one day, we were at a parents teacher day in my old elementary school. Hykh wasn't there with me that day as we go to different school, so I was pretty much alone. There, I was the star…until my sister came. She used to go to the same elementary school, an honour student even.

I wasn't the brightest back then so it makes sense they compared me with her.

So as I was giving my parents a tour of the place, until my sister stepped in.

You would know what happened next right? Long story short, I was at the back of the crowd at the end of the day, with merely a pat on the back and a good job!

Tch.

I remembered I hated elementary school.

Anyway, it was all in the past. She's changed, and that cow never takes a step ahead of me since…forever!

Haha.

So stupid.

…

…..

…..

Tch.

Anyway!

As I stood back and left my self ranting, I took notice of Komachi letting go of Hachiman, pouting as she did so. Oh? This is a good chance as it is! I made my way towards her and smiled.

"Abandoned?"

"No…"

"Of course you're not~"

I pinched her cheeks lightly and giggled. "You're so cute when you're jealous, relax a little! She'll never replace you as his real sister. Trust me, it's just a family effect thing."

"…Really?"

 _Tonk!_

"So dumb."

"Hey!"

"Komachi, everyone in this world are bound by the red strings of fate, it's our fate to be siblings to our siblings. Even so, Hachiman cares for you no matter how you act **(smirk)** , no matter how you've excluded him **(lol)** and no matter how shitty he's been treated."

She mulled over her decision. See, when a person is feeling low like her, she tends to absorb the things she's been told _**much**_ more easier. Teehee~ I want to see how she fares with her enlightenment opened.

It'll be a glorious sight.

Anyway, we walked into the halls and into a large living room used for immediate family only. We have a separate room for guests. It's been a while since this room was used, I could tell how spiffy clean it was, as if it was recently cleaned.

"Ah, Children. Go greet your Aunt Kagami properly."

Mother called us out as my sisters went ahead, although I opt to stand back seeing I've already met her previously.

"Oba-san, it's been a while!" Nee-san greeted as she bowed, Hachiman leaning to the side to catch a glimpse of her bust, only to wince in pain as Komachi elbowed him.

"You've grown Kaede, and you too Kyouka, you were but a baby since I last saw you."

"This is the first time we've met formerly, pleasure to meet you Oba-san!"

"Karen? Are you not greeting Kagami?" Mother called me out but I gave a light shrug.

"I've met her already, just a few weeks ago."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me then?"

…

"I didn't think you would want to see her."

Just like that, the mood dropped down a bit as Mother's smiling gaze dropped at me. She opens her squinted eyes, before raising her sleeve. Oh dear God no, please no! Not that-

 _ **Tring!**_

A single Bell was seen tied to her pinky finger as it jingles a sound.

"Why don't you help out on dinner yeah?"

"Okay…"

I bowed, before leaving. It makes sense as she has rung the bell, no need to ruin this good evening for the rest of the family. That would be rude now would it? Mother has rung the bell once, and everything should proceed as she wants.

* * *

"Mistress?"

"Leave."

The cooks rushed out of the kitchen as I rolled up my sleeves and equipped an apron. It's Cooking Karen time! **[2]**

Let's see here, today we have a large me consists of the main dish, Yakiniku Beef all prepared, the dinner room comes equipped with it's own griller within the table so all I have to do is prepare the cold meat. Next would be the soup, I took notice it wasn't Miso soup and there was a cook book nearby. Judging from the instructions, it was a few more steps from finishing.

Next was rows and assortments of Sushi, which most of them was about to be done so I'll save that for last. After that, raw vegetables was prepared up, which consists of carrots, onions and some lettuce. I happened to see some Kimchi lying nearby so I assumed it was a Korean themed dinner with sides of smaller dishes which consists of Sushi and rolled food.

Next was boiled fish balls and smaller food bites to be eaten with rice, which wasn't cooked yet. Okay, so a large family batch dinner, which I also have to prepare extra in the event we would like to request for more.

From the look of it, I should cook the rice first, prepare the soup, the raw vegetables, followed by meat and small dishes last. Estimated time, about half an hour. "Cosette, tell Haaha that dinner would be served within half an hour, no, fifteen minutes at best."

"Understood Karen. Would you need some assistance?"

"No. Haaha requires you to be near her. I've got this."

Cosette nods before leaving the kitchen. Now then! Let us commence on dinner making! First, I took the raw rice nearby, placed a solid six to seven cups of rice in the metal bowl before leaving to wash it. As I washed the rice, I heard the sound of a stove turning on.

What the-

"Sorry, force of habit I guess…"

"Komachi-chan?"

Komachi stood behind me with a sheepish grin as she placed an apron on as well. "Well? You've got the rice no? I'll be on the soup and vegetables, depending on how fast you work~"

"Oh? Is that a challenge? Are you challenging my skills in the kitchen?"

"Well if you've got the mouth to back it up…"

Cheeky brat.

I couldn't help but smile a little and turned my back on her. "You sneaky bastard." I murmured and washed the rice. Were it Hachiman helping me, that would be awkward. He wasn't the one to help people on whim no matter the reason. He simply isn't like that.

Komachi however, is typically the helpful type of person, loving to butt in others problems. It wasn't entirely bad, in a world full of normalfags, it was a nice change of pace.

As I washed the rice, Komachi stirred the pot and added some herbs, before she stopped to leave it for a moment and prepared the vegetables. "So what was that about?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"The bell. It was weird. What was that for?"

"It serves to reprimand me."

"…Why the bell?"

"Reasons dear Komachi, one that you wouldn't want to hear."

"It looked like she was forcing you."

Blunt, just like her brother. Not everything has to be shared my dear, everyone has their secret. Even so, I won't shroud the truth from her. After all, I'm quite an open person if I say so myself.

"Well something happened a long time ago." I simply answered. I eyed her as she stared at me with a small frown at her face, before she sighed.

"You're quite similar to Onii-chan when you're hiding something, except he cracks down at me."

"Well you're close, he has someone to lean on despite your pestering presence."

"So I'm a bother to him?"

"Nah, more like a nuisance that he loves."

"That sounds the same!"

"Fine. It's someone unbearable, but he bears it because you're family."

"That's even lower! Why did you demote me?!"

"Mm…it's what I picked up anyway."

"Do you even know what Siblings are?"

"Yeah. Someone who supports one another with true love no?"

"Yes!"

"But also the one who can hurt you most no?"

"No!"

"Oh? Do tell what's wrong in my reasoning Komachi-chan."

"Well…Siblings are there for you, no matter what. It's like an unconditional love between two people, like me and Onii-chan! I may be a drag and all, but he still loves me! Just like how I love him too! Kya!~ that earned me points!~"

"P-Points?"

"Well back to subject…"

Weren't you the one to divert first?

"Siblings are like your soulmates…I think?"

"Ah! So Hachiman could be my soulmate?"

"Fat chance."

How mean…

"But that's a nice thought Komachi-chan, and I respect that. I won't say how my experience could end up being yours, as I know Hachiman, but let me in a little insight to you…"

I placed the rice within the rice cooker, before moving on to the meat storage and pulled out a large block of meat and prepared a large knife, a cutting board and a large plate.

"See, your view on Siblings is 100% correct, no objections there, but the experience with siblings is what determines what makes a Siblings…siblings. They are…not entirely nice."

Source: me.

"This is a story of a friend from another friend of mine."

I began cutting the meat into thin sliced as I begin the tale of this friend.

"See, my friend has a…different upbringing. She had two sisters, just like me. The eldest was the starlight of the family. The middle child was raised with high expectancy and the youngest was pampered to Oblivion. This friend of mine however, loved her sisters very much."

I increased my pace of cutting.

"Despite her timid nature, her sisters were…horrible to her. Reasons unknown, they were just…bad. The eldest one loves to pick on the middle child whilst the youngest loved to demand and force things out of the middle sibling. They were not supportive at all, in fact, the eldest was quite the… _ **physical**_ person."

My pace fastened again.

"The runt- err…the youngest, loved to make the middle child a scapegoat whenever she did bad things. This middle child however, remained loving towards her siblings. She remained respectful with her eldest due to her upbringing with high expectancy, whilst she wanted to set an example to her youngest."

My pace fastened again as the knife kept hitting the board now.

"And did you know what did they do in return? They took advantage of it. Their spoiled nature rubbed onto the middle child, oppressing her to Oblivion even though….even though!..."

"E-Even what?"

 _ **Slam!**_

The knife stabbed the cutting board, before I turned back and smiled.

"Even though the middle child had mental problems."

"Eh?"

"She was diagnosed with a mental problem, and the only way to suppress that problem was ironically to keep the girl busy. Do you know? That friend of mine? That middle child? Do you know what happened to her?"

"W-What?"

" _ **She died."**_

"H-Huh?!"

"Well not physically. Mentally. To cope up with her stress, she piled up her mental problem with another mental problem."

I began cutting the meat again.

"She created another persona to cope up with everyone."

"….What?"

I grinned.

"Indeed. Tragic isn't it? In fact, when I met her again, she already had three different personality. One so submissive, tragic, pathetic and overall a sad sight, one was obsessed with this dream of her, a dream she chased for so long, and the other…the other personality…"

…

…

…

"Was filled with venom~"

"To be blunt Karen-san…why didn't she just leave?"

"She was three years of age when the abusing started. And you know what's the bad part?"

"W-What?"

"…It never stopped until this very day. In fact, she was _**raised**_ that way, she doesn't even know where to go! Like a lost lamb to be honest."

"Huh?!"

"An you know what's even worse?!"

"What?!"

"All this story…"

..

…...

…

"Came from this really cool fanfic I've read!"

"Are you the Incarnation of Satan himself?! You made me filled with suspense!"

I giggled at her pouting face, before she rubbed her temples and sighed. "What kind of person tells a tragic story just for kicks to people?!"

"Me."

"You're so twisted like Onii-chan!"

I question that myself too.

"But…was it really fiction?"

"I wonder that about myself too."

(+++)

"Dinner is served!~"

Komachi announced as she and a handful of maids carried the dishes into the dinner room. I stood back, waiting for the maids to place their dishes onto the table as I walked back into the kitchen. Let's see here, mother wouldn't be too happy to know dessert wasn't prepared beforehand, so I opted to return to the kitchen-

"Karen."

"Hm?"

Kagami called me out.

"Are you not eating with us?"

"Well I have to prepare dessert-"

"Nonsense. The maids can do it right? No offense Cossette."

"None taken Mistress Kagami. I shall lead them. If you would excuse us all."

Cosette bowed immediately and left with the maids as I sat on the far side of the table with a certain cousin before me.

"What are you doing?"

"Dinner. I wasn't always used to be eating with my family."

"I concur-"

"Onii-chan! Sit next to me! C'mon!"

"…Huh?"

Hachiman himself looked a bit surprised at Komachi called him out. Wow that bad huh? Well I'm more or less the same. Hachiman looked at me, before I shrugged in response. He sat next to Komachi who smiled at him brightly.

"Ah. Um…O-Onee-sama…"

Ah?

Kyouka leaned towards me with a slightly embarrassed face. Oh? Are you inviting your Onee-san my cute little sister? You can try though-

"Haaha says for you to sit closer."

….

Oh.

Well that sucks.

Here I thought my sister had started to care for me. I should've seen that coming. Hey! With my awesome skill at reading people, I should totally open a shop to con people out by reading their future!

"Nah I'm good."

"Karen-chan…."

And so the cow decided to speak up. I rolled my eyes before scooting in between the two to sit in between them. The awkward atmosphere came between us three, though I thoroughly enjoyed it. My sisters and I wasn't exactly the closest anyway.

As we finished our prayers, dinner ensued with a small chat here and there.

"This is great. Did you make this Karen?" Kagami praised me. I felt warm on my cheeks. Teehee~ being praised was always one of my weaknesses that I enjoyed greatly! Like helping people out too! Ha!

"Not really. I just applied the finishing touches with Komachi-chan."

"Indeed!"

"Komachi don't talk with your mouth full."

"Onii-chan, does my cooking not taste good?!"

"You cook for me most of the time, I say it's the best."

"So I'm the best then!"

"I think I can one you up on that."

"Is that so?"

"Who taught you to cook?"

"You did…"

"And who taught you the tips and tricks regarding spices and herbs?"

"You did…"

"So that is a logical conclusion I will one you up on that."

"But who loves me cooking?"

"Me."

"And who's the favorite one?"

"Where are you taking this?"

Man that is scary. Her oppression ability is amazing that Hachiman can't rebut in front of people. Little sisters are truly scary, give them space and they will gobble you up…

"Right Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

Kagami and HikkiDad made a nod in agreement as Hachiman grumbled in response. "Hikigaya-kun…" Mother called out, prompting HikkiDad and Hachiman to perk their heads up.

"Not you Hachiman, your father. I meant Haruka-kun."

Ah, so HikkiDad's name is Haruka. He winced at the feminine name before she huffed.

"What?"

The adult engaged in a small conversation as I tuned out. One of the best virtues of a loner is to use their brains and the art of distracting time with their selves. See, when people are doing something, they tend to focus on things, that however, does not apply when heir doing nothing or zoning out.

Us loners had always mastered the art of imagining things, such as talking to people, spending time with them, all those things. Heck, we were so damn good at it we can act out on those things alone! So I used my time to scan various random things around me.

Komachi was happily talking to her brother and Nee-san, whilst Kyouka joined in time to time. However, the sense of that stranger feeling lingered around my sisters. They wanted to talk to Hachiman more, but their eyes darted back and forth to me and Hachiman.

I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Ah!" Kyouka's eyes erupts into sparkles. "Onii-chan!"

"Hm?"

"I would like to ask questions, I want to get to know you better!"

Hachiman huffed as all eyes went on him. He made a light nod as he took a bite out if his dinner as Kyouka happily smiled at him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Do you like someone?"

"Unless it's me, myself, or I…then I suppose no."

"What a narcissist…" I murmured as his gaze lands on me.

"Before you give your love to someone else, one must love themselves first. A logical conclusion if I say so myself."

"However, what off people who give their hearts willingly?"

"Nonsense. There isn't anyone in this world who does it."

"Like me to you?"

"You are a blight."

"You placed me as a plague?!"

"Sorry my bad. A mosquito."

"So an annoying bug?! I prefer a plague! At least it'll gain attention!"

"What a low view of yourself…" He snickered at me as I rolled my eyes.

"If I view myself as low, I wouldn't get arrogant and pompous like a brat. A truly logical conclusion."

"Now you're just quoting me."

"That just means you rub me off in a good way."

Komachi and Nee-san choked in their dinners. What's their problem?

"You? Hell no. I wouldn't want a woman like you rubbing off on me…"

How mean-

" _Your sister is another thing though…"_

Scum!

"Hachiman, we've slept with each other before."

"Guh?!"

Kagami accidentally hits her knees onto the table.

"I didn't remember that."

Oh? Are you dodging me? As our gazes met, he frowned.

 _Bitch what the hell was that?!_

 _ **Come now Hachiman, isn't it one of your motto to be an honest person?**_

 _This is different!_

 _ **Is it now?**_

"Shame really…"

"?"

"You snuggle a lot in your sleep."

"Karen."

Hachiman sighed and eyed me dead in the eyes.

"…"

"Kaa-san, Karen violated me…"

So you're running to your mom?!

"E-Ehm…um…man this dinner sure is great!"

Nice! Kagami good job! Divert the subject! Mother too looked flabbergasted with Haruka taking sips of his drink time to time. As I smiled at Hachiman, he could only frown at me. Teehee~ he's so cute blushing like that.

* * *

The time spent alone is truly a time in should always cherish, before the dread sense of reality would come back to you anyway. People had always complain with their lack of time for their self, however, they spent their time doing other things like 'hanging out' and not bother making time for themselves.

With all these self ranting, I should seriously go write a book.

 _ **Shitty Millennials for Dummies 101!**_

That sounds good! I might even go do a horror series before taking the mantle of some kind of revolutionized cult who fight for my beliefs! **[3]**

As I dried my hands after washing the dishes, I slumped myself in the kitchen. House work wasn't my thing, but I was damn good at it. One of the blessings I got being raised by Mother…asides her stupid Bell.

"Thank you so much, Hachi."

?

I perked my head up and leaned towards one of the hallways. I peeked and saw Nee-san with Hachiman talking with one another. How sly. Are you really going for my-

"Thank you for making Karen come out of her shell. Back then, she didn't even want to see our faces."

Eh? They're talking about me?

"I didn't do anything, I must clarify that." Hachiman reminded. Indeed dear cousin, my behavior haven't changed much anyway.

"But even so, it was until she enrolled to Sobu High she changed."

"How can you tell?"

"I never leave my sister out of my vision."

So she stalks me? Nah.

"I just… _ **can't**_ even _**think**_ if I didn't know what she would be wearing today!"

Yeah I take back my comment.

"Is that so?"

"Karen-chan was…always an odd ball. But I was no different either…"

What's with the sentimental value Nee-san? You were horrible, no, you _**are**_ horrible!

"What's done is done," Hachiman cuts off. "It has nothing to do with me." He finished off with brutal honesty.

Brutal honesty are honestly scary. You wouldn't know what would be coming out, and though it is the truth, we can't help but feel affect by those words.

"I'm not the Hachi you guys used to know."

"Mm…then I guess I'll just say this up front. As a…request if you would call it. Hachi…"

"…"

"Please take care of Karen?"

"…Isn't it your duty to do that?"

Indeed, he dodged the question. A loners natural survival instinct is to always retreat. No use fighting a battle you don't even want to, besides, he doesn't think me in a good light, therefore, what is the point of wasting your energy for it her people? In fact, why do it in general anyway?

Was for self gratification and satisfaction? Or was it to earn someone else's recognition? Or maybe because they want to fight the Good Fight?! **[4]**

"I've…done things no sister should have done. I doubt Karen still even think for us anymore…"

Indeed! You deserve no pity or kindness! Which is why I love you so much! Teehee~

"But even so…I don't want to lose her entirely. Only your, or at least Hykh can bring her back!"

"…"

Hachiman stared at my sisters determined face, before scratching his head. "See that's the thing Kaede-san. Karen is…a case gone too far in my book. We've…already gone our separate ways. Like I said, the Hachi you knew is long gone. I can't help you."

"…Oh. Well…um…thank for listening anyway…"

What a sly sister. Thinking she can guilt trip Hachiman into helping. As my sister bowed and left Hachiman, I retreated back to the Kitchen and helped myself a plate of cold fruits, shortly after Hachiman joined in.

"Yo."

"Hey."

He sat across me and took a piece of a watermelon and munched on it.

"So how was dinner?"

"Not bad."

"Is that all the praise I'm getting?"

"I don't lie. It wasn't bad, just like a normal family cooking."

"What? You don't get that rush of nostalgia or something?"

"Reminiscing about the past won't do you any good."

"Then try remembering fond memories."

"Fine. You were a horrible cook."

"I said fond! Not bad memories!"

"It is fond."

"I've improved at least yeah?"

"Perhaps."

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Seven."

"Not bad. What about before? As a kid?"

"You didn't even made the numbering."

"That bad?"

"Karen. I was rushed into the ICU because of your cookies before "

Hmm….that sounds horrible. He used to constantly shower me with praised. Perhaps the innocent natural and smile he used to wear no longer reside within him, or at the very least, regarding me.

"Oh and Yog-Sothoth calls for us tomorrow."

"What?"

"You remember her right?"

"I never forget about her. She's arguably the worst one within Hykh."

"Like when she bench pressed you?"

"It was weird to begin with."

"Haha!" I giggled. "Still…we all changed huh?"

"I didn't."

"You did. You were a beacon of light. Now you're just a HikkiGerm…"

"Says to you Kunt…"

"Nice."

"I take pride in cussing."

"Even to Yukinoshita-san?"

"She's…admittedly in a whole new level."

"I concur. So will you be coming tomorrow?"

"No. What good if she calls for us? It's never good if she calls for us. I doubt she remembered us two even…"

"I met her at my old school. She visits time to time."

* * *

After dinner, they all moved towards the living room, quote, they. I for one was preparing to go home. They no longer need me and I have no reason to stay any longer. "Ah, Haaha, I'll be excusing myself for the night."

"Going back so soon? Do you not want to stay longer?"

"Not really."

"Aw. Karen-chan, why don't you stay longer?" Nee-san asked.

Because Nee-san, I don't see any reason to stay longer here. Talk to you guys? With Mother? There is a reason why I left the main household you know…

"Besides, we missed you greatly, O-Onee-sama."

"You don't."

"Ah?"

I smiled at Kyouka and leaned my face closer. I stared into her orbs, before hugging her. "You're so cute missing your Nee-san like that! **(Stop lying through your teeth Kyouka)**. Besides, I'm quite famished for the night and I have a part time job now! **(I haven't yet, so I don't want you or Nee-san disturbing me)**."

Though my whispers were unheard towards everyone, Kyouka shook slightly as I smiled at her, before giving a peck on her cheeks.

"Cutie **(runt)**!"

Kyouka backed down immediately. Good. The venoms within her runs deeply, and I'm quite satisfied it's still effective even until today.

"Karen. I insist you stay tonight."

"But Haaha-"

She raised her sleeve.

My mouth clamped up.

"…"

As she stared at me with a smile, I sat back down. No. Disobeying Mother would be unwise in front of-

"Karuta. Let her be if she want to go."

Oh? Kagami spoke up. What is she doing I wonder?

"She's at that age where she could make her own decisions already. Besides, she did say she has a part time job. Shouldn't you be happy she's more independent now?"

"…No. You have no saying in this."

"What? Why are you making this such a big deal?"

Ooooooh this looks bad.

Mother eyed Kagami who smiled.

"You always had it eas-"

"Don't."

With a commanding tone, Kagami halted Mother at her speech. I was astounded. No one has ever snapped back at Mother. Go Kagami! Yes! Use your Ultimate move or something! Finish Mother off!

"I had hoped you changed last we met, but it would seem I was mistake."

"Change? How funny Kagami!" Mother laughed, before quickly glaring at her sister. _**"No one change in this world. To change is to leave behind yourself for the sake of running away from your problem. Even if it was…for the greater good."**_

Hachiman and I raised our heads at this statement. How…familiar.

"Is that so? I concur. In fact, changing is how this world works."

Ah, Kagami, that's a bit off. You see, in this world-

" _ **You can't change for what has happened. People change, no matter what. The world doesn't wait for them. Stop putting excuses and a fake image to run away from living in this world!"**_

Ugh!

Hachiman and I winced at that line. Kagami pushed up her glasses and stood up. "I'm sorry if I had done things in the past, but that doesn't give you the right to project that sorrow onto your children! Kids, we're leaving!"

"Y-Yes!" Komachi blurted, bowing towards my sister and Mother, before running ahead. Hachiman did the same, before walking away. As they walked away, Kagami stopped herself.

"Karen, let us depart."

"Eh?"

"You wanted to go right?"

"…"

"And don't look at your Mother."

Lady, that is a hard request. I've been raised to listen to Mother unconditionally!

But….

…

….

Geez what the hell is with this sudden development of events. I couldn't help but feel a tickle in my chest. I wasn't a believer in the power beyond comprehension, however, maybe just this once, I have to thank that big guy living up above in the heavens.

With a hefty smile, I tilt my head back.

"Haaha, I'll be going okay?"

"…"

Mother looked extremely displeased, but she sighed, stood up and turned away.

"The bell isn't worth it now. In due time Karen…"

She tilt her head back.

" _ **You always return back to me."**_

* * *

"Fuuh…dramatic. Unnecessarily so…"

I mused quietly as I stood at the gates if the house. The Hikigaya's we're entering their car as I bowed towards Kagami.

"I'm sorry to have made this trip unpleasant."

"What?"

"Is it not my fault that things ended up like this?"

That is true. Had I listened to Mother, things could have ended smoothly, even so, I was happy. Finally, now I can get away from the Cow and Runt, life will go back to how it should be. However, I do feel bad for everyone else to have seen that brief…encounter.

"Karen, dear, you did nothing wrong. You had every right to do what you want." Kagami spoke up in a mother like tone. She sighed and placed a hand at my shoulder.

"You're your own person. Don't let others dictate what you can, or what you can't do. Especially with that awful bell."

"Mother loves me in a more…unique way," I reminded her and smiled. "Had she not been using the bell, I would be…I wouldn't be here. Still, it _does_ get annoying. That said…thank you, Kagami-san."

She pats my head after that. How nice. I never received a loving touch from either of my parents before, so it felt foreign, yet nice to me. She took out a piece of card from her purse and handed it to me.

"It's usually my business card but I took the liberty of placing my personal number behind it. Don't be a stranger okay? The Hikigaya's household is always open to you."

"Oh hell no."

"Oh hell yes~"

Hachiman audibly groaned as I giggled. With one final bow, I turned my back on her. "Goodnight Kagami-san."

"You're going alone?"

"I would like the time to…enjoy my space for the time being…"

"Do be careful."

With a nod, I left the Kohirumaki Estate. The night was chilling, comforting even as my Kimono kept me warm. The thing about the solitary bounds is that, you aren't surrounded by pesky people. You get to enjoy this peaceful territory even when around other people. Truly one of the virtue of being a loner.

Now then, I should probably start looking for a part time job, wouldn't want to lie to myself or my horrid family, and I needed things to do anyway. Money wasn't a problem to me at all, but I guess the activity is nice.

As I stood by the train station, I saw a random coloured flier on the wall. Curious, I head over it and inspected it's content.

 _'Accepting Part Time Applicants for Summer Job at a local elementary school's_

Elementary huh…

To what adventures and prized kids I could enlighten now?

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **[1] Happy Sugar Life reference**

 **[2] A catchphrase from 'Cooking Mama', a game.**

 **[3] Tokyo Ghoul:re reference towards Yoshimura Eto and Aogiri.**

 **[4] Fallout 3 reference.**

* * *

I got nothing much at the moment. Might be releasing a new story so be on the look out I suppose. What do you guys think? I'll be posting Kyouka, Kaede and Karuta's profile on next chapter.


End file.
